The Laws of Love and maybe Physics
by OrsonWells
Summary: Sometimes it takes making a few mistakes to get to where you need to be. A re-imagining of S9. Shenny of course. slow burn, fluff and drama.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Penny had answered Sheldon's phone call and not Leonard?_

* * *

This wasn't how Penny had thought her wedding day would look like. Her stomach twisted with anxiety as she watched Leonard speak with the justice of the peace. She would be Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter in t-minus 20 minutes. She was having doubts, but the idea of running off was out of the question. She'd already forgiven him for his transgressions earlier. She wondered if that was going to be her new future, forgiving the man as he apologized for another "mistake". She sighed and bit her bottom lip. No she would do this, this was good, they'd change and grow up and this was good. But a tiny part of her brain wanted a sign, something catastrophic to happen to make her say no, to make her have a good reason that this shouldn't happen. She sighed, no… this was probably it. Funny, one shouldn't be feeling like their life was ending when this was supposed to be the beginning of a new one. Something amazing.

And then she heard a small buzzing sound, a phone, she glanced down at her purse that was settled on one of the chairs and noticed Leonard's cell phone was buzzing. She reached and picked it up. A small smile went across her features, Sheldon was calling. She glanced over at where Leonard still stood. She answered the call.

"Don't get married Leonard!" Sheldon's voice shot off right away. "Woman are evil!" he added.

Penny furrowed her brow, "Sheldon, honey, what's wrong?" she asked, a feeling came over her… she waited though before she put a name on it.

"Oh, hello Penny…" Sheldon paused, "Amy broke up with me during one of our skype sessions" Sheldon confessed in a small voice. Penny could imagine his sad face, he sounded a little broken.

"Oh no sweetie I'm so sorry" Penny said, she really was, "did you want to talk to Leonard?" she asked gently.

"No…" he paused again; "I wish someone was here to give me a hot beverage… but that's okay," his voice was sad again. "Have a nice wedding, Penny." Sheldon said before he ended the call.

And that was it. Penny let Leonard's phone slip through her fingers and back into her purse.

"Okay, I think I got it all sorted out," Leonard said as he rubbed his hands together. He smiled at Penny, but it faltered when he saw her face.

"We can't do this," Penny said suddenly. She finally looked at him and saw his confused face. Before he could reply. "Sheldon and Amy just broke up, we… we should wait for the wedding day… the real one." Penny said as she shook her head and started to pull the vale from her head.

"What?!" Leonard was confused. "we just drove here… you're saying you want to wait?" he asked as she started to follow her out.

Penny stopped and sighed, "Yes! I can't do this… not this way… we need…" she paused and thought a moment. "I need to go back," she said. She turned again and kept walking.

Leonard followed her, bewildered and upset. "You can't just keep changing your mind!" Leonard said as he followed her.

Penny stopped, she shut her eyes, "yeah, well you can't just make out with every pretty girl you see." she shot back before she kept walking.

Leonard froze for a moment, "I thought you said you were okay… that we were okay," he almost pleaded, worry in his tone.

"I'm not okay? It really bothers me!" Penny almost shouted back, she wanted to cry, but instead she walked back to Leonard's car and waited for him to unlock it. "I need to think," she said.

Leonard went to touch her should but she shrugged away. "Okay fine… we'll go back home" he finally conceded. He walked around and hit the button to unlock the doors.

Penny climbed in and put on her seat belt, she stared ahead, her mind going a million miles a minute. Leonard started talking but she wasn't listening. Too busy trying to figure out how to call off the whole wedding.

* * *

Sheldon sat in his spot, looking at the ring in his hand. He honestly didn't know what he was doing. He figured this would fix everything… but he wasn't good enough. That seemed to the case for his life; he wasn't good enough anymore. Dropping his gaze he settled back into his spot and rested his head on the back. He shut his eyes and tried to sort out what he was feeling. He was upset, he knew that much, angry, at Amy and at himself, he was sad, but he wouldn't cry… he felt pathetic and useless. And he very much felt alone.

He knew that once Penny and Leonard were married that they'd leave him, they'd move to a house in the suburbs and hanging out, comic book days, halo nights, paintball and video game nights would taper off and soon he'd be alone again. No friends, no roommate, no girlfriend… no Penny. He opened his eyes and felt the cool air sting them; no he wasn't going to cry over this.

And then he heard the slams, the sound of people stomping up the stairs, objects hitting a wall. He furrowed his brow and stood up. Walking to the door, he opened it up and stepped out. there was Penny walking to her front door, keys in hand, and Leonard walking up the steps with the large suitcase and he looked angry. He shot Sheldon one glance and shoved past him and into his the apartment. Sheldon's eyes went back to Penny who had pushed her door open and then slammed it shut.

Sheldon wasn't that familiar with post marriage traditions, but he was sure that people shouldn't return home angry and headed into separate living quarters. Rolling his eyes slightly, their relationship still bewildered him. They never seemed happy and why they kept this up he would never know.

He debated on going over to Penny's first, then he turned back to see Leonard standing in the living room, his tie undone and looking pissed off.

"Congrats?" Sheldon finally asked, although he wasn't sure if that was appropriate.

"We didn't get married," Leonard replied, he clinched his fist and then let out a sigh. "I'm going to bed." and with that Leonard turned and marched back to his room.

The door slammed and Sheldon was left even more confused. He sighed, Penny was his friend, and he would do the friendly thing. So he set about getting a tray of tea ready.

He walked across the hall, tray in hand, and then he realized his dilemma. He sighed; this night just wasn't going his way.

* * *

Penny sat on her sofa; she had changed into her comfy clothes, angry and sad. She was trying to build up the nerve to go over and see Sheldon, see if he was doing okay.

"Knock knock knock, Penny." Sheldon's voice suddenly filled her apartment.

Penny stood up, confused as to why he was saying it and not actually knocking. "Whack-a-doodle" she muttered and smiled a little bit.

"Knock knock knock, Penny." he said again.

She waited by the door for the last round.

"Knock knock knock, Penny." he finally said.

Penny opened the door and found Sheldon holding a tray of tea. That explained that.

"Hey sweetie," Penny said with a small smile.

"Penny, Leonard has informed that you two did not get married… you also seemed upset so I brought you some tea." he raised the tray a bit.

"Thank you… come in," Penny replied as she stepped aside to let the tall physicist into her home.

Sheldon walked to the couch and sat down the tray before he situated himself. He started to pour tea into her teacup.

Penny sat next to him and watched him carefully put just the right amount of honey in her tea before he stirred it and handed her the cup.

"Thanks," she whispered before she held it in both hands, the warmth instantly making her feel better. He did the same for his own tea. Penny saw her opening; she'd rather not talk about her woes.

"So what happened?" Penny asked gently.

Sheldon sighed, "she broke up with me… it's as simple as that." Sheldon said softly.

Penny sighed, "I knew she was thinking about it… I mean you are a terrible boyfriend… but I didn't think she'd actually…" Penny realized she had said too much.

"You knew?" he asked confused. This hurt almost worst. He swallowed his anger… and no he wasn't going to cry.

"Amy had talked to me… I didn't tell her to do it." Penny tried to amend. She watched as he started to tense up, his fleeing mechanism was kicking in. she quickly touched his arm. "Sheldon, you're a bad boyfriend but-"

"people keep saying that… I don't understand why I'm such a bad boyfriend." he asked as he looked at her confused.

Penny let go of his arm, she looked away from his sad eyes. "I don't know how to explain it… you're just… you're clueless," Penny finally admitted.

Sheldon sighed, "I've never done this before… it's not like anyone makes it easy." he grumbled. "I mean I know I am difficult… I understand that. People think I don't know that about myself," Sheldon said softly.

Penny felt for him, here he was, genuinely confused… he wasn't that much of a bad boyfriend, he never cheated or lied. Penny thought of Leonard. Yeah maybe that "bad boyfriend" tag was applied to the wrong boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, it's okay, and couples go through this… it's just a rough patch." Penny finally said.

Sheldon sighed. "I was going to give her a ring," he admitted.

Penny's heart nearly stopped.

"I figured that it might fix things… seemed to work for you and Leonard." Sheldon added.

Penny knew that that was what Amy had wanted… but she also knew that it didn't fix things. She rubbed his back and he leaned into the touch. He leaned into her and let out a shuddered breath. Penny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. "its okay." she whispered into his hair.

He nodded suddenly and sat up, she swore she felt a tear on her arm, but she tried to ignore it. he took a deep breath in and nodded his head again.

"Why didn't you and Leonard get married tonight?" Sheldon asked trying to change the subject.

Penny watched him, her hand still on his shoulder. "He told me that he had cheated on me while he was on the North Sea… he um, kissed another woman." she admitted.

Sheldon looked at her confused. "I wasn't aware of that… I'm sorry, Penny." Sheldon said gently.

Penny looked at him, "actually I should be thanking you." she finally decided to admit it.

"Thanking me for what?" he asked bewildered.

"I was trying to think of a reason as to why I shouldn't marry him, I was waiting for a sign… something to happen... A crazy old lady driving her Buick into the chapel… anything." she said. "And then you called. That was my sign."

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "I assure you that it wasn't a sign, just a mere coincidence on both of our parts… both of our relationships meeting their inevitable end." Although his tone didn't have that Sheldon confidence.

Penny nodded, "I know," she gave him another small smile before she pulled him in for another hug. He relaxed into it, "we're each others constant hu?" she asked gently.

Sheldon sighed, "Have been for the last 8 years, 6 months and 4 days," Sheldon murmured, his face tucked into her neck.

Penny couldn't help but giggle. "You might be a bad boyfriend Sheldon, but you're an amazing best friend."

"I know." Sheldon replied matter-o-fact. Penny giggled a little. "You are also an amazing best friend" he replied, "a terrible fiancé, however." he got her back with the tiny barb and she laughed again.

* * *

 ** _A/N: first fic delving into the Shenny side of things… let me know what you think? Maybe I might continue with this one. This was my attempt at changing what happened in 9.01. stopping Penny from marrying Leonard and also I felt like Sheldon hasn't been comforted at all by anyone with what he is going through. Again, I might keep isn't beta'd and I'm all ears for constructive criticism._**


	2. Chapter 2

Penny shouldn't have been shocked when everyone seemingly picked sides. She stood in her doorway the next morning; she had Bernadette, Howard, Raj, Emily and even Stewart standing before her looking at her expectantly. All of them were going to gather up Amy and take her to Howard and Bernadette's, so they could talk to her, console her.

"I kind of already had plans for this morning" Penny replied with an only a slightly guilty look. "I mean I want to be there for Amy-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"Oh! Have you and Leonard made up?" Bernadette asked hopefully.

News sure did travel fast in their social group. Leonard was such a gossip girl.

"No-" she was cut off again when apartment 4A's door opened and closed.

Everyone in the hall turned back to look and see Sheldon standing there. He had on his members' only jacket, his messenger bag across his chest. He looked confused to see the group at first.

"Good morning, friends and acquaintances... Penny" he gave her a little head nod.

Penny sighed, not at him, but the group. She grabbed up her purse and stepped out of the door. The sound of her keys inserted into the lock caused everyone to look at her.

"So you're hanging out with Sheldon" this one came from Emily.

"Yup" Penny popped the 'P' as she moved to stand next to Sheldon.

"I'm assuming none of you will be going to the farmers market with us this morning?" Sheldon asked. It was innocent enough.

"Farmers market?" This was Raj.

"No... We're going to get Amy... Cheer her up" Howard said. He was giving the two this look.

Sheldon's eyes brightened a bit at hearing that. "Oh, should we go as well?" Sheldon looked at Penny hopefully.

Before Penny could explain it to him more delicately as to why that wasn't a good idea. Howard cut in.

"Why would she want to see you?" Howard's tact when it came to Sheldon was always never present. He liked to be blunt with the taller man.

Sheldon's eyes turned to the shorter man; he looked a combination of bewildered and hurt.

Howard was almost taken back by the look, nevertheless he soldered on. "You broke her heart, the last person she wants to see is you" Howard pointed out.

There was an odd moment in the hallway of everyone just standing there awkwardly.

"Okay we should go" Bernadette spoke up first. As the group walked past, she leaned towards Penny, "we'll be at our place whenever you're done with him" Bernadette whispered.

Penny was a little shocked. She really was. Why were they being so cold towards Sheldon?

The group left them alone in the hall. Penny had a mixture of emotions moving through her at once.

Sheldon clinched his jaw. "People forget that I can hear everything" Sheldon's voice was low and sad. "If you wish to tag along with them... Go ahead. I see how it is now" although it's always been this way, he wasn't that inept when it came to social interactions and everyone just tolerated his presence until they found a way out, it still hurt him.

Penny was still quiet and Sheldon was turning back to his apartment. "They have a waffle food truck at the farmers market today. Drove down from Oregon." Penny's voice sounded light and happy.

Sheldon glanced at her, head bowed. "I can't get there via the bus, Penny" his voice was sad.

She couldn't stand hearing him sound like that. And it was far too often these days.

"Well that's why we're driving!" Penny said with a smile. "C'mon Moon-Pie, wasting daylight" Penny lightly tugged on his jacket before she turned to the stairs.

Sheldon breathed out a sort of happy sigh. "You haven't called me that in quite some time" he was almost grinning as he followed her down the steps. "Only Meemaw can call me that."

 _[E=mc2]_

The car ride was filled with Sheldon's "farmer's market facts" and Penny listened with little head nods and small smiles.

The night before, after they had consoled each other and drank more tea, Penny had mentioned the Farmers Market and that she had wanted to go to on Saturday morning. Sheldon had thought about and decided that he would like to go with her.

And here they were, driving to Santa Monica on a Saturday morning.

Sheldon glanced at her, "you don't actually want to hear this do you?" He asked suddenly.

Penny furrowed her brow and looked at him when they got a stop light. "Oh you stopped just when you were getting to the good part, I want to know how they became popular again" she said as she looked at him.

Sheldon studied her for a moment. He smiled just a bit, "in the late 70's..."

Sheldon started up again, Penny smiled, this was the Sheldon she knew and loved.

 _[E=mc2]_

"We're here to support you" Bernadette said as she finished off the groups round of well wishes. They had each taken turns telling her they were there for her.

"Thank you all" Amy replied with a tight smile. She noticed a couple of people missing.

"Leonard and Penny went to Vegas yesterday to get married" Raj said. He noticed her slightly disappointed look in not seeing Penny.

Amy looked shocked. "Oh wow?! I had no idea. Why?"

"Guess they wanted to get it over with" Howard said. "But apparently it didn't happen. They're back now" he finished.

"But you know what? Let's not talk about them... This is about Amy" Bernadette tried to change the subject.

Amy noticed the tension and figured something had happened, and she reasoned that was why Penny wasn't here. 'My besties heart must be broken as well... She must be just a miserable as I am' Amy thought.

 _[E=mc2]_

"Sheldon!" Penny was laughing and almost falling over as she lightly shoved Sheldon back.

Sheldon huffed confused, "you asked me to feed you some... I didn't mean for it to drip onto you" Sheldon replied as he tried to wipe some of the maple syrup that had dripped onto his jacket.

Penny was still smiling when she walked back up to him, "I'm shocked you were actually going to feed me some of your waffle" she replied as she used a napkin to help him clean his jacket.

"I had another fork" was his simple reply.

They had gotten to the farmers market in good time and with it still being early, they went to the waffle truck first. They each got different toppings and Penny had teasingly asked for a bite of his, she didn't think he'd actually do it.

After he was cleaned up, they kept walking, it was nice and normal. Penny always found it amazing how normal it was to just walk and do stuff with Sheldon, she never felt pressured to act a certain way, nor did he seem to really care. He liked to talk and explain everything that he saw. Sometimes it was nice, she retained a lot more than she realized, some days she'd randomly tell a fact to a co-worker and they'd be impressed. Hanging out with Sheldon was easy. Nice and easy.

She kept debating on whether or not to buy nearly everything she saw in the stands. It was all just so cute, but she was a professional window shopper after all.

Sheldon always found this fascinating; he liked to see what made Penny happy. It differed greatly from what he enjoyed, so it was interesting to watch her react to jewelry, bags, and little handmade knickknacks. He silently walked alongside her, observing and listening as she gushing about this or that. And then he'd see something he knew some facts about and he was off again. They took turns.

Sheldon got excited about some antique trains for sale and so he stopped and was chatting up the elderly couple that ran the stand. This was the first stand he had shown any excitement for.

Penny watched him, amused; he could be really cute sometimes. She realized he was his most normal and not as wacky when he was with her. She started to notice it about a year ago. How'd he'd go 0 to 60 with Leonard or even Amy. But a sudden calm would come over him when she was in his presence. It's why spending that whole summer with him was fun, why when they had dinner together she could handle it... Why that "love test" they did was so easy.

"What do you think, Penny?" Sheldon asked suddenly.

She was tossed from her thoughts, "about what sweetie?" She asked stepping closer. She noticed his features soften when she called him that. Yeah it had been a while since she had used those terms. She had backed off a little bit. But she liked calling him that.

"I'm debating on purchasing one of these trains... But I can't choose" he said with a huff.

Penny looked at the toys, one was mostly black, and the other was yellow and red. "Pick that one." She pointed to the red one. Her eyes momentarily going to his flash t-shirt he wore.

Sheldon nodded. "I'll have to agree" he stated and then the older man picked up the train and began to pack it up.

Penny watched the man and then she leaned into Sheldon slightly. He didn't budge.

Suddenly her phone started to vibrate. She pulled it from her back pocket and saw who was calling. "It's Amy" Penny said, she showed Sheldon the phone screen.

He frowned a little. "You can speak to her if you want to... I'm well aware that she doesn't want to talk to me" he replied gently. He took the nice paper bag that contained his train and handed the man some money.

Penny felt a little bit guilty for not going with the group to see her. so she stepped away from Sheldon and answered the call. "Amy hi!" Penny greeted, probably overly cheerful.

"Penny, it is so nice to hear your tantalizing voice" Amy replied in her monotone manner.

"How are you Ames?" Penny decided to cut to the chase.

"I am doing okay. Although I found out about you and Leonard… how are you?" Amy asked.

Penny glanced over at Sheldon and saw him looking around another booth with a table of small wood items. "I'm okay… hey we should have a girls night, we can talk more than" Penny suggested.

"That would be wonderful! Penny I heard that you were hanging out with Sheldon… how is he?" she asked.

Penny glanced at where the tall man was. he was looking down at a small child who was talking and pointing at something, and he was replying and explaining what it was, the girls mom standing nearby looking confused as Sheldon spoke, fortunately the little girl looked fascinated.

"He's… hanging in there" Penny replied. She wasn't going to tell her that they were having fun and not thinking about any of this relationship crap that they were currently dealing with.

"Oh good…" Amy almost sounded disappointed. "Raj told me that you're both being good friends to each other and helping each other out" Amy's tone was odd again.

"Yeah… hey look Ames, I gotta go, but we will have that girl's night okay?" Penny asked.

"Of course! Talk to later Bestie!" and Amy hung up.

Penny looked at her phone for a moment before she walked back over to Sheldon who was alone again. "Our public educational system is severely lacking in anthropological studies" Sheldon said with a frown as she approached him.

"Honey, that little girl was what… four? That's why she was asking you stuff" Penny pointed out.

"Oh, I don't mind the little girl asking me… it was her mother who had to google something I said to make sure I wasn't making it up" Sheldon almost rolled his eyes.

Penny laughed a little. Yes he was an interesting one. She shook her head smiled a little and lightly pulled on his sleeve so they could start walking.

Penny had ended up purchasing a new scarf, a handmade notebook and a cute potted plant of succulents.

Their conversations were easy, mostly about their jobs, some new tv shows and movies coming up that they wanted to see and Sheldon supplied random facts anytime it seemed to fit.

They had stopped for lunch and were enjoying some sandwiches from a French food truck.

"Today has been really nice... I needed it" Penny said between eating her potato chips.

Sheldon nodded, he had been silently eating, lost in thought it seemed the whole time. "I am enjoying my day with you as well, Penny" Sheldon said. He looked back at his food after this. "I'm well aware that when a female friend is hurting emotionally, that it is common practice for all females to flock to her and aid in helping her to feel better" Sheldon said in almost one breath. Penny waited for him to continue. "I realize that everyone thinks you should be with Amy today. But if you were... I'd be alone in my apartment..." Sheldon seemed to lose focus at what he was trying to say. He was getting flustered.

Penny wanted to cry, she wanted to march up to their friends and yell at them. "You're hurting too... You need someone today as well" Penny said gently.

"But it seems like everyone doesn't agree with you... They don't seem to think I need anyone" Sheldon replied. "And while I understand where their assumptions might be correct in that notion-"

"Doesn't matter! When have I ever left you alone when you were feeling awful?" Penny asked. She was frustrated.

Sheldon blinked, "never... You've always been there in some way..." He gave a tiny smile.

"Exactly, you're my Moon-Pie and I'm here for you, for anything, doesn't matter what. Just like you're always there for me" Penny said.

"Speaking of which, how are you?" Sheldon asked. He tried to ignore her use of a possessive noun, tried to ignore the happy pitter patter of his heart at her saying this to him.

Penny sighed, "I'm... Well I'm just confused. I need to decide what I'm going to do. If I'm actually going to marry Leonard or not."

Sheldon's shoulders slumped and his face went to his more stoic calm one. "I see." was his only reply. Worry crept in again, seeped into his chest and dropped to his stomach. If she married Leonard, she'd be gone and he'd lose his friend. His true, selfless, kind friend.

Penny noticed his change but wasn't sure what it meant. "But I need to talk to him." She added softy.

"Just as I need to talk to Amy" Sheldon finally said. He glanced down at his food. Did he really want to talk to her?

"Funny..." Sheldon paused as he looked up at Penny. "I haven't thought about Amy at all while we've been here... It's been. I haven't been sad" Sheldon finally admitted.

Penny smiled warmly. "Yeah I haven't thought about Leonard and his stupid glasses at all either." She said before she sipped her juice.

"Amy wouldn't have helped me pick out a train. She would have suggested I bring the trains I have here to sell them off... Get rid of my... "Childish obsession" as she would put it" he looked at Penny as he spoke. She wasn't a huge fan of trains. But she never told him it was foolish or asked him to stop.

"Leonard hates farmers markets... Something about there being nothing to do but walk around and look at stuff... I have no idea... Doesn't make any sense." Penny said with a slightly bitter chuckle.

Sheldon nodded. "I'm sorry he hurt you" Sheldon finally said. He left off that he felt that Leonard was awful for her. That he was selfish and that he ogled other woman. That Leonard didn't deserve her love and affections.

Penny looked at him, "I'm sorry she hurt you." She replied back. She didn't mention how she thought Amy and he were awful for each other. That yes Sheldon might be a bad boyfriend but Amy wasn't the best girlfriend for him. That he needed someone who was more patient and knew how to deal with him. Also understood that he was Sheldon and he just didn't have a clue sometimes. That two people who were so alike in some ways were not the best couplings.

Sheldon gave her a tiny smile and Penny smiled in return. It was a tourist asking her if she could take her and her families photo that interrupted them.

As Penny stood to take the photo, Sheldon got to cleaning up their lunch. Tossing things into the proper bins and gathering their few bags.

"We should head back" Penny finally said.

"Yes. By the time we get back, it'll be dinner time and then laundry" Sheldon said casually.

"Oh yes laundry night. So exciting" it wasn't said in a sarcastic manner and Penny was simply teasing him.

"Sarcasm?" he asked, she noticed his shoulders slouched a little bit.

"No, no it wasn't" she said with a smile before they started off to where she had parked her car.

Sheldon looked calm and happy.

 _[E=mc2]_

"For spending the day at a farmers market we certainly didn't get anything a farmer would make" Sheldon's voice filled the stairwell as they walked up the steps.

Penny was trying not to laugh at what he said, but sometimes he could be rather funny.

"Where have you two been?" Leonard's nasally voice questioned.

Both Penny and Sheldon looked up as they finally got to the top step.

"Oh hello Leonard" Sheldon said casually as he walked to 4A. "I'll just deposit my purchase in my room and then I'll meet you at your place for a movie before laundry?" Sheldon asked oblivious to the sudden depressing tone the hallway took on.

Penny looked away from Leonard's hurt face and at her tall friend. "Um... I think I should talk with Leonard first" Penny pointed out.

Sheldon was confused and then looked at Leonard and then seemed to remember all that happened only 24 hours ago. "Oh right of course. Well I'll see you at 8:15" Sheldon gave a little nod before he disappeared into his apartment. Leaving Leonard and Penny in the quiet hall.

"You went to the farmers market with Sheldon?" Leonard asked confused.

"He needed me... Amy just broke up with him... He needed a friend Leonard. I needed a friend" she said. She was annoyed that her happy day was turning out this way but she knew it had to happen.

"You could have talked to me... Besides Sheldon is Sheldon... He doesn't need anyone to talk to... It's his own fault that she broke up with him in the first place" Leonard grumbled.

Penny had to take a deep breath in order to control herself. "And whose fault is it in this relationship?" She snapped.

Leonard jerked slightly, "Look I said I was sorry!" He started again. "It was a onetime thing! A mistake!" He added quickly. "I love you!"

Penny narrowed her eyes at him. "You know the whole time we dated... I never looked at another man... Never even considered kissing anyone... Even when we broke up I still thought of you" Penny said oddly calm. "And yet... The second a pretty girl bats her eyelashes at you... You cave. You break. Your libido is more powerful than your self-control. You're too busy thinking with your dick and not with your heart or your supposedly intelligent brain!" Penny ended with a shout. Tears that she was trying not to shed spilled from her eyes.

Leonard grimaced. He wanted to reach out to her and calm her down. Comfort her. "I don't know what you want from me!" He finally said. "Clearly I was stupid to think that telling you was a good idea!" He finally said.

"Why? Because I'd be happy and we'd be married and we'd have kids all while you smugly kept that secret that you cheated on me?" She asked.

Leonard shut his eyes. "Look... I just kissed her! I mean I see her at Cal Tech every day and we act like nothing happened! It meant nothing!" Leonard said. And he quickly regretted it.

"She works with you!?" Penny shouted. She couldn't believe this. She shook her head and looked at him, trying his puppy eyes and looking pathetic. She thought back over the last 8 and half years and thought of what they had. Thought of how quickly he'd jump in the sack with a new girl the second she wasn't available. Thought of how needy he was. How they only shared sex and well... That was it.

Penny glanced at her ring and although it was cliché she pulled it off her finger and threw it back at him. "I just can't anymore" Penny said tiredly.

Leonard had caught the ring. "So this is it? Just giving up on us?" He asked. There was tone in his voice. An accusatory one.

Penny shook her head. "You did that the minute you made out with another girl." She replied before she turned and walked to her apartment.

Sheldon was sitting in his spot. He was conflicted. Every part of him wanted to run out the door and comfort Penny. But he knew he couldn't. And then he heard a slam and then Leonard marched into their apartment.

Sheldon looked at his roommate for a moment, debating on what to say.

"Don't say anything to me Sheldon..." Leonard warned as he stopped pacing. He suddenly took a deep breath and glanced at the ring in his hand. "this is all your fault you know" Leonard grumbled.

Sheldon breathed in and then out. He finally figured out what he was going to say. Being told to shut up be damned. "I don't understand why you're upset with me, I had nothing to do with what happened between you and Penny" Sheldon said.

"It's your fault because you called us when we were about to get married! with something that honestly doesn't concern me or her!" Leonard shouted.

Sheldon jumped up from the couch and dropped his gaze. He hated yelling, hated confrontation. But he clinched his jaw and looked up at Leonard. "I needed a friend to talk to… I was…" Sheldon didn't even know what he had wanted. He knew he wouldn't have gotten it had Penny not answered the phone.

Leonard almost felt sorry, almost felt like a jerk for throwing what was how own fault at Sheldon, but then he looked at the ring and he shook his head and marched back to his room. Door slamming shut.

Sheldon stood there and squeezed his eyes shut. He had wanted to cry since yesterday. He wanted to punch a wall or scream. He took in a breath in and then he sat back down. He sighed and glanced at his watch, he had two hours before laundry was to be done. At this point he figured Penny wasn't coming.

 **A/N: sooooo… I'm overwhelmed a little bit with the comments; I'm so happy and stunned and thank you all so much! I'm just nervous every time I post a chapter; I am enjoying writing this though. It's slightly lethargic and I feel like the show didn't allow Sheldon and Penny to react properly to either individual situations. One thing I hated was that they had Sheldon being ignored by everyone, not taking how he was feeling into account at all. They had showing up and standing outside of windows… treating him as if he cheated on Amy or he hurt her somehow… it's really odd. I'm still trying to figure out how terrible I'll have Leonard act… and which of the friends will turn into good friends to Sheldon and Penny. I really do feel like that if Sheldon had Penny at his side, she'd distract him. And it's clear, even on the show, she is his go to person, she makes him happy. And tbh… it goes the other way as well, Penny wouldn't do anything for him if she didn't care so much for him. (I feel like they have Penny toss on sarcastic comments half the time… like the dog one… to make the moment not seem as "shippy" for viewers… because she is literally picking Sheldon over her… Leonard.) So yeah. Let me know what you think! And thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding it hard to break with his tradition, also the idea of not having clean clothes for the coming week bothered him, Sheldon made his way to the laundry room. He had not cried. No he'd gone to his room and laid down for a moment, he felt restless and so he sat and read some of his comic books, it lasted for a little while until he heard Leonard leave his room and then re-enter it. Then it all flooded back to him.

So here he was, alone in the laundry room, he felt disappointed when he saw that the room was empty. Nevertheless, it was probably for the best. Therefore, he set about sorting his laundry into the different machines, methodical and sure as always.

He shut the last machine and then he rested his hands on top and leaned forward, his eyes squeezed shut. He wished he could shut off his brain for a moment.

"Hey you" Penny said as she walked into the room.

Sheldon jumped slightly, he turned around to see Penny entering the room, she paused a moment when she saw him jump.

"Did I startle you, sweetie?" she asked, that never happened.

Sheldon sighed, "My mind was someplace else" he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "You didn't bring laundry?" he asked when he finally noticed that she had only brought herself.

Penny shrugged as she entered the room fully and walked to a washing machine that he had just started and sat upon it, sitting on her hands and smiling at him. "Just wanted to keep you company" she replied.

He nodded a little and then he looked at the washing machine before him, he reached and picked at an old sticker that was left there.

The room fell silent, the sounds of the old machines filling with water. "What's on your mind Doctor?" Penny asked and she saw his lip quirk.

"Are you and Leonard done?" he asked. "I mean… the wedding's off?" he asked.

Penny nodded, she shut her eyes, "crap, I just realized I have to call my family. Damn it" it seemed to hit her all at once, the implications of not going on with the wedding.

Sheldon watched her from the corner of his eye, "is this um…" Sheldon was getting tired of not being able to form a coherent thought. "Has your relationship met its end?" he finally got out.

"Yeah this is it for Leonard and me. You were right," she should have sounded bitter, but she only sounded sad.

There was silence again.

"I wish I could turn back time… go back before I met Leonard, Rajesh, Wolowitz, Amy…" he paused and glanced at Penny. "You." He looked away again.

That stung a little bit she had to admit. "Well you can't-"

"I wish that I could! All of these emotions and feelings! I blame all of you! I wouldn't be feeling like this if it was just me again… alone in my apartment," Sheldon murmured.

Penny thought about this. Yeah they all did sort of wreck his life, force change on him and now look at him. "I would have still moved in" Penny pointed out.

Sheldon's eyes shot to her, he had not thought of that. "I probably wouldn't have spoken to you," Sheldon admitted. "While being around Leonard and the others helped me with some social aspects… I will admit that I was severely lacking in that department prior to him moving in… I wouldn't have said hello," Sheldon said.

Penny pouted, "why not?" she asked. "I would have seen you at some point, coming or going, the mail boxes… I would have said hi to you," Penny whispered. She really would have, he was cute.

Sheldon nodded, "yes well I would have been shocked, pretty girls never said hi to me," he admitted.

Penny blushed slightly, "well sometimes pretty girls find you to be kinda cute, Sheldon" she said. He called her pretty, might as well. "But you're probably right" Penny hated to admit it.

"Well of course I am," he said a little arrogantly. Although he had hoped, she would have fought him a little bit on this.

"Yeah well… I'm sure there's another dimension out there where we hang out often regardless of the three amigos" Penny stated. "Would you really never want to have met me?" she asked getting serious again.

Sheldon had been watching her. "No… I can't even comprehend a world where you aren't stealing my coffee or beating me at HALO…" he looked almost defeated.

Penny didn't want to laugh, but it was silly and sad. She let out a giggle. She reached over and rubbed his arm gently, his pout was funny.

"What about me?" she asked. He looked at her, waiting for her continue. "I almost moved into these newer buildings three blocks from here…" she said. "I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't know the difference between a quark and an electron" Penny said sweetly.

Sheldon opened his mouth to tell her what the difference was, but her hand lightly rubbing his arm stopped him. "Since I cannot go back in time, or enter an alternate universe… yet… I'm stuck here feeling like some sort of hippie" Sheldon shook his head.

"I'm with you on that one" Penny sighed. She would give anything to feel nothing for just a moment.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sheldon asked suddenly. He looked at her hopefully and it was when they both realized that he was leaning on his elbow next to her leg on the washer.

Penny stopped rubbing his arm, "Amy wants to have a girl's day tomorrow," Penny said gently.

Sheldon nodded and stood up straight and stepped back from her. "Of course, you must fulfill your "bestie" obligations" he even did the air quotes. "I'll find something to do," he added quickly. He turned back to his washing machine, silently pleading that the cycle was done so he would have something to occupy his mind for a moment. Sadly, he knew it had another 10 minutes left.

Penny watched him; he was tense and clearly not happy that she wouldn't be spending her Sunday with him. "Sheldon, you have to share" Penny said in a teasing manner. He only nodded his head, still turned away from her. Penny slid off the washer so she could talk to him when her phone started to ring. She let out a sigh when she heard that ringtone.

"You should talk to her" Sheldon said, he knew the ringtone as well. He finally turned back to Penny who was looking at him expectantly. "You have a warm heart… of course everyone is seeking out." He said.

Penny nodded and answered the phone, "hey Amy" before Penny left the room, she walked up to Sheldon to plant a quick kiss on his cheek and to pat his chest before she left him alone.

He was mad at Amy of course, but he did not hate her, he knew she was going through a lot, he wanted to fix it, but he didn't know how, best let Penny deal with it. Then he was reminded of how he wouldn't see Penny tomorrow, possibly not until Monday.

Another issue popped up, how was he supposed to get to work on Monday?

* * *

Raj stepped into the coffee shop slowly, he wasn't sure why he was being so covert, he wasn't doing anything bad, so he relaxed and searched the place, and then he spotted his fellow physicist sitting alone, looking like he was about to have a panic attack with the crowd around him.

"How can you endure ComiCon?" Raj asked as he approached the table.

Sheldon looked up at him with a narrowed gaze, "my excitement for being there overrides my fear of…" he waved his hands around a little, "all of this" he took in a deep breath before sipping his large paper cup of tea.

"So… why are we meeting at a coffee shop like Natasha covertly meeting up with the once thought dead Fury?" Raj asked while rubbing his hands together.

Sheldon took a moment to decipher what Raj had said to him, then he had a second thought, "this must be what Penny feels like talking to me," Sheldon said mostly to himself.

"What about Penny?" Raj asked.

"Nothing, do you want a hot beverage?" Sheldon asked anxiously.

"I'll get a coffee in a bit, what's going on? Why'd you send me a text last night in Klingon?" he asked.

"I didn't want Emily to see it… I need you to drive me to work next week," Sheldon said.

Raj gave him a 'really?' look.

"I'll pay for gas… I just… Leonard is blaming me for him and Penny's wedding being called off," Sheldon said with a huff.

Raj sputtered, eyes growing wide, "they're no longer getting married?!" he asked. "Whoa dude, warn a guy before you drop a bomb on his head… since?" he leaned in closer.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "damn it, I can't keep a secret… clearly they haven't told anyone yet" Sheldon said. Thankful he had just asked Raj to meet. He knew that Raj would not gossip.

Raj was still trying to take this all in, then his eyes got wide. "Did you sleep with Penny?!" he almost shouted.

Sheldon jumped, "what!? Where would you even get that idea?" Sheldon was going back through everything he had said in the last 6 minutes.

"Well Amy broke up with you and leopard and Penny have broken up and you and Penny went to the farmers market and you just said that Leonard blamed you" Raj covered his mouth with his hand. "Holy Shiva you house wrecking whore!"

Sheldon just looked annoyed now. "You're the worst Sherlock ever," he said. "While Amy did break up with me and Leonard and Penny did as well in the same night, I assure you the two events are in no way related, and I am not the common denominator," Sheldon stated.

Raj looked disappointed, he was looking forward to some Desperate Housewives style drama… god he missed that show. However, he also knew Sheldon wasn't lying.

"Why does he blame you then?" Raj asked.

"I called him while they were in Vegas and Penny picked up, I have no idea what happened after that. But all I know is that he had revealed to Penny that he had cheated when he was in the North Sea-"

"Leonard's the house wrecking whore!?" Raj exclaimed.

Sheldon went to correct him, but stopped himself, "yeah you're right about that."

"You four just can't it right" Raj said with a head shake.

Sheldon glared at him, "will you drive me to work?" he asked again. He fidgeted, "please?" he added on in a small voice.

Raj thought about it, and then he shrugged, "why not, you're along the way" he was shocked when Sheldon suddenly leapt up and gave him an awkward hug.

Raj patted his arm, "this is weird" he finally said.

Sheldon let go, "you're right… I haven't been myself" Sheldon sat back down.

Raj watched him for a moment, "may I ask you about you and Penny?" he asked.

Sheldon shot him a look, "no" he finally said.

Raj nodded and let him have that. Fair enough, he would get it out of him sometime next week.

They were silent for a moment. "Wanna go bowling?" Raj suddenly asked. Then he remembered whom he was talking with. He was ready to accept a resounding 'no' followed by a 20-30 minute long op-ed about the dangers of foot fungus and fingers being broken because he wasn't adequately prepared for the venture and that he needed to get his own shoes and-

"That might be a good idea, I haven't bowled in a while," Sheldon said as he stood up.

Raj was bewildered for a couple of seconds, and then he shrugged and stood up to follow his tall, strange friend from the coffee shop.

* * *

Manny-Peddie's, facials, mimosas and girl talk were filling Penny's day. It had been fun; the four of them went out and treated Amy to hers. They had a light lunch and were back at Bernadette's to chat some more.

The topics were fortunately not veering towards the topic of Sheldon. Penny knew it would come up and she wasn't sure how she would handle it. He was her friend too.

Emily ended up bringing it up first. "So, I know we've all been avoiding the topic, how are you?" she asked gently.

Penny braced herself, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm coping. Although I admit that I'm a little shocked that he hasn't contacted me at all" Amy said with a sigh.

Penny was confused. "I thought you didn't want to talk to him" she pointed out, at least that's what the others had led her to believe.

"Oh I do!" Amy replied, "but at least thought that he was going to try and fight for me a little bit" she sighed.

"Well you know Sheldon, he's probably sulking or being difficult… like some giant man-child," Bernadette said with a shrug. The girls seemed to agree. Penny gulped more of her drink.

Her phone vibrated and she pulled it from her jeans pocket to look at the text, it was from Sheldon, she smiled slightly, Raj was taking him bowling. "Good boy, Raj" Penny murmured to herself.

"Text from Leonard?" Bernadette asked.

Penny nearly dropped her phone, "what? Oh no… work… email" Penny waved her hand dismissively and stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"How are you two by the way?" Emily asked.

"Yeah we heard about the botched wedding in Vegas" Amy sounded slightly hurt. The girl really wanted to be a bridesmaid.

Penny debated on telling them, but she was happy with the focus staying off her. "We're good… I mean we decided it was best to wait" she replied. The girls nodded. Penny knew it would come up eventually. But for now, she could relax.

"I just need Sheldon to realize that time is of the essence and that I can't keep waiting for him" Amy said with a sigh.

Penny felt for her, she really did, but if someone wasn't ready, they weren't ready. It was a shitty situation.

"Maybe you should start dating again" Emily chimed in.

"Yes! That's a great idea; don't just sit around moping over Sheldon's sorry self, you can find someone who can treat you right, even if it's only a few dates!" Bernadette liked this idea.

"And I know Sheldon, his possessive side will kick in and he'll come crawling back" Amy reasoned. She smiled a little bit, the other girls agreed.

Penny narrowed her eyes at them. "I don't know if that's how you want to restart your relationship," Penny said. All the girls were looking at her oddly. "But you know? You gotta do what you gotta do" Penny added on when she realized none of them were agreeing with her. Manipulating the man sounded better to them.

The girls started to chat again and Penny shook her head slightly, what multiverse was she in where Sheldon was the most reasonable one of their group? Her phone buzzed again and she pulled it out to peek at it.

' _By the way, if you're done with your "girl's night" at a reasonable hour I was wondering if you wanted to watch Jurassic Park tonight. I have it on Blu-ray; it just came out – Dr. Sheldon Cooper Phd.'_

The text made her smile and she quickly wrote back. She put the phone away and pretended to be interested in the conversation.

Penny completely missed the look that Bernadette gave her.

* * *

 **A/N: soooooo we liking it still? I'll admit I enjoyed writing Raj and Sheldon. Hopefully y'all are still liking it and I'll keep on writing it! Again I'm kinda taking what's been done so far in the season and twisting it to me story. So I'll admit some things seem a little OOC to me but then I see that Sheldon has done some of these things on the show. Like I don't think he is that adverse to Penny's touch anymore… certain things he's gotten better at. I'll admit that he's the hardest to write. Anyway! Hope everyone likes the fic! (and idk… debating on writing them watching the movie or simply skipping to Monday)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon returned home at around 5pm. Raj told him he'd pick him up in the morning and they departed. Sheldon had had fun. The bowling alley was new so he was able to get a new pair of shoes to wear which had eased him. Raj was fun to hang out with, unlike Leonard; Raj always seemed to be a lot more tolerant of his ways. He liked that. He was also excited to be home for another reason. He glanced at Penny's door as he turned for his own apartment. She'd texted him a half hour ago, telling him that she was home, even included that cute blushing/smiling emoji. Sheldon couldn't wait to bring the Blu-ray over.

Sheldon was worried about what awaited him when he finally got home that afternoon. He didn't know if Leonard would still be upset at him or what. He really didn't want his good day to be ruined by Leonard. But when he entered the apartment, he was met with nothing. Leonard wasn't home. He was relieved but also a little bit worried. He brushed it off and busied himself with getting ready for his evening of moving watching with Penny.

Anytime he thought of her these past several days, he got this warm feeling in his chest. He only felt it around Penny and while at first it was alarming, he started to welcome the feeling, even expect it.

Sheldon quickly finished his nightly routine and then he changed into his Sunday pajamas. He grabbed the Blu-ray, his keys and quickly locked up and went over to penny's place.

* * *

Penny was glad to be home after that girl's night, she had only drunk one drink and she had politely declined anymore. It had surprised her, but lately, gone were the bottles of wine and harder stuff and in their place were the occasional beer when she went over to the boys place for game nights. She felt better about herself, having a stable income helped, and not feeling like her world was falling apart after this breakup helped a lot to. She had Sheldon to thank for that, in his little way, he kept her distracted enough.

Her mind went to the Texan. She had had to bite her tongue a few times while the girls talked crap about Sheldon and praised Leonard. Amy was quick to point out some of Sheldon's good qualities (although they were odd ones that she wasn't even sure Sheldon actually did) and Penny had decided to jump in with some that she knew of, defending her Moon-Pie. Only she didn't realize until after that these were things that were apparently only known to her.

"Sheldon has never let me touch his comics" Amy had said sounding stunned. Okay so telling them that Sheldon let her go through his comic collection a few times a month so she can find ones to send to her nephew was probably not the best idea… especially since it also involved revealing that she had spent the time sitting on his bed looking over the carefully packaged books, as Sheldon removed boxes from the shelves and put them back after, telling her about how he could find the next additions of the ones she picked for the teen.

Penny felt flustered, but then she also felt like she shouldn't defend herself against hanging out with the man. But the girls still seemed bewildered so she decided not to bring up their late night talks on each others sofa over tea about life, or when she'd gone over to his place crying and he'd acted as her "snuggle bunny" to help her get over it.

The rest of the night had been filled with the girls setting up a couple dating apps for Amy to try out. Penny had enjoyed that but then Amy kept making comments about making Sheldon jealous and Penny lost interest in helping her.

She left as soon as she could and here she was, showered, changed into cozy pj's and awaiting her friend.

Penny smiled when she heard his knocks. She was mixing hot chocolate in the kitchen, she walked across the room, and just as he finished his knocks Penny opened the door. She was a little surprised to see him in his plaid pajamas and robe, but it made her happy.

"Hello Penny" Sheldon said with a little nod. He was clutching his items to his chest.

"Hey sweetie, right on time, I just finished making some hot chocolate" Penny said as she let her physicist friend into her place. She shut and locked the door and walked back to her kitchen.

"Excellent, Penny" Sheldon said before he knelt down and started to load up the Blu-ray.

Penny watched him and smiled, "haven't had a real slumber party in a loooong time" Penny pointed out as she poured the hot chocolate from the pot and into his batman mug.

Sheldon looked back at her as he stood up; it had been a long time since they had hung out like this. With Leonard and Amy taking up all of their time. Sheldon watched her for a moment.

"How are you?" Sheldon asked after he walked to her kitchen island. He placed a hand on it and waited for her to reply.

Penny knew what he was asking about. "It's weird… I feel like I should be sulking or crying or drinking away my worries. But I don't feel like I have to" Penny replied. "A huge part of it is that I feel relieved. It's terrible but I do. I have a stable job and I have friends… Some who are better than others" Penny gave him this look. "Maybe I never wanted to marry Leonard…. He just gave me an out" she replied.

Sheldon could understand. And he was suddenly aware of how he was possibly feeling without Amy.

"I don't feel pressured anymore" Sheldon admitted. "I don't feel like I'm expected to… Do certain things anymore…" He replied softly.

Penny reached out and touched his arm. "Yeah I understand that" she said. She handed him his mug and they walked to the sofa.

"Why is this so easy with you?" Sheldon asked suddenly as he sat next to her on the sofa.

Penny was a little thrown off by that question. And then it gave her pause. "I don't know… It has kind of always been this way hasn't it" Penny pointed out.

"Yes, it has." He paused. "I amend my previous statement that I wish I never knew any of you" he said in that very Sheldon way. "At least when it comes to you" he added on. His little breathy laugh followed and Penny let out a little laugh.

"Thank you." Penny replied.

They settled into a happy calm as the movie started up.

* * *

Sheldon walked to their usual table with his tray of food. He spotted Raj, Howard and Leonard. He took a deep breath and made his way over. "Good afternoon gentlemen" he said before he settled in next to Raj and across from Howard.

The trio had been talking but stopped when Sheldon sat down.

Sheldon looked at each of them, Raj and Howard looked awkwardly at their food and Leonard looked pissed. "Don't let my presence stop the conversation" Sheldon said after a moment, he decided that maybe he should have stayed in his office, or ate outside.

"Why were you coming home from Penny's so late last night?" Leonard finally asked as he set his fork down and leaned back a bit. He seemed to puff out his chest.

Sheldon looked at his roommate for a moment, gauging what exactly he should say. He decided the truth was the best course. "We were watching a movie." Sheldon replied.

"Why?" Leonard asked.

"Because we wanted to watch a movie… Why do you care Leonard?" Sheldon asked.

"She's my fiance! And she shouldn't be hanging out at all hours with you!" Leonard replied. "I don't like it" he admitted at the end.

Sheldon had taken a bite of his food but then he set his fork down and wiped his mouth with the paper napkin. He shot a stern look in Leonard's direction. "Last I checked Penny was allowed to do as she pleases. And if that includes watching movies with me then you can't do a damn thing about it" Sheldon bit out. "And second, Penny is no longer your fiance. That change occurring after you admitted to being unfaithful to her" Sheldon said. He had a challenging look in his eyes.

Leonard sputtered silently. Howard swiveled around and looked at the bespectacled man. "You cheated on Penny?" He asked stunned.

Leonard sighed. "It was only a kiss!" Leonard nearly shouted.

"You still looked at another woman and kissed her… You were in a committed relationship with Penny… You broke a verbal contract" Sheldon finally said.

Howard looked between them, "still Sheldon… Hanging out with Leonard's… Ex-fiancé. That's not-"

"All of you picked Amy over me" Sheldon finally said. "She broke up with me and while I'm sure she is going through a lot… You could have at least asked me how I have been doing" Sheldon said.

The three of them looked guilty.

"You don't need consoling though" Howard finally said.

Sheldon shot him a look. "How do you know what I don't need Howard?" Sheldon asked. "None of you cared to even ask me what I did or did not need… except Penny" Sheldon was angry at them.

"I took you bowling" Raj pointed out. Howard and Leonard shot him annoyed glares. "Well I did."

"And I thank you for that Raj… and also for driving me to and from work…" Sheldon said. "But it doesn't-" he was cut off when a shadow seemed to loom over their table. Sheldon looked up at the imposing figure.

"I hewd thwew the gwape vine that you and Fowler have called it qwits" Kripke said with a cocky grin on his face.

Sheldon sighed, "And?" Sheldon asked. He had only tolerated Kripke for the last couple of years, but it was mostly because everyone else had veto rights and the man was suddenly in his home more often then he liked.

"Well, I was wondewing if I couwld ask hew out" he asked.

Sheldon felt this feeling in his chest, it felt like he was going to be sick, he felt anger and he felt like storming out of the cafeteria. "I'm not-" Sheldon wasn't sure what he wasn't but he was pretty sure that he couldn't say no… he could, he wanted to.

"Good… she's on a dating app wight now… going to check her out" Kripke said before he swiped his thump to the right across the screen on his phone and turned and marched off.

Sheldon was bewildered. "Dating app?" he asked no one in particular.

The three others at the table exchanged looks and they all suddenly seemed to feel like giant asses. They watched a range of emotions play across Sheldon's face before he stood up from the table and walked away.

"Wow… that was fast" Howard said after the three sat there for a moment.

"Poor Sheldon" Raj said sadly. And he meant it.

Leonard sighed. "Damn it" he muttered. Both men looked at him. "He's going to get cats again" Leonard grumbled.

Howard and Raj exchanged looks, that's what he was worried about?

* * *

Penny was looking through some documents on her desk, some new clients and doctors she'd have to visit. There was a knock on her door and a young brunette woman poked her head in, "Ms. Lane?" the girl asked.

"Yes Susan?" Penny asked with a smile. This was still weird to her, Susan wasn't her assistant, but she was the offices receptionist and sometimes she ran errands, and so it was odd having someone be "beneath her" on the proverbial job pyramid.

"There's a gentleman here to see you" the girl said looking worried.

Penny furrowed her brow, the only guy who ever visited her work had been Leonard… they knew him… "Who?" she asked.

"He's tall and he's complaining about-" she didn't get to finish.

Penny waved her hand, "send him in, it's okay, that's Sheldon… he's harmless" Penny said as she stood from her desk.

Susan nodded, she smiled a bit, "he's cuter then the other guy… and tall" Susan said before she closed Penny's door.

Penny furrowed her brow at the closed door and then she checked her phone. Sheldon hadn't called her. She hoped it wasn't an emergency.

Her door opened and in walked Sheldon, messenger back across his chest and his darker "old man" jacket adorning his body. Penny looked him over and noticed his sad face. "Oh sweetie what happened?" Penny asked as she walked over to him, she helped him remove his messenger bag which he seemed to be using as a security blanket with how he was clutching it.

"Amy has joined a dating site. Kripke asked me if he could start dating her now that she was on the market." Sheldon said in a sad voice.

Penny's heart broke; damn she thought he'd have at least a week before he found out. "Sheldon sweetie I'm so sorry" Penny said gently. "Do you want a hot beverage?" She asked while rubbing his back gently.

He nodded his head. "I'm sorry I'm disrupting your work… You have a nice office. It's big. Also you have a window" Sheldon walked to the window that was behind her desk.

Penny watched him, it wasn't a corner office but almost all of the offices had windows and she was one of the top 10 sales reps for the company.

"Thanks. That's right, you've never been here" Penny said. "I'll be right back with your tea" Penny backed out watching him, his shoulders were slumped but he seemed slightly interested in her view.

Penny walked to the lunchroom and grabbed a mug, her pink batman mug, and grabbed an herbal tea bag. She stood thinking as it steeped. She wanted to show him around and introduce him to her co-workers. She was sure everyone would be curious as to who he was after he left.

Penny started to head back to office when she heard his voice.

"Now if you're careful and you maneuver around this way you'll be able to reserve energy and avoid any lives' lost" he was using his "teacher voice" Penny panicked and was suddenly looking for him.

She followed the sound of his voice and the giggles from at least three females.

And she found him, sitting in an office chair, at a computer, with about five coworkers, mostly female, huddled around him as he showed them how to level up in Age of Conan.

"I sometimes play the iPhone version. But this looks like fun" one of the men said, Todd was his name.

"Yes well, you can only do so much with the iPhone's processor- oh hello Penny" Sheldon said when he looked up and spied her watching him from over the cubicle wall.

"Hey Sheldor…" She drawled out.

That earned her a few looks from the others but she ignored them as she smiled down at her friend.

Sheldon looked at her, "she goes by Queen Penelope" Sheldon said.

That earned a couple stunned looks, some snickers and some double takes.

Penny blushed, "and don't you forget it" she decided to own it. She wasn't ashamed of the nerdy stuff she enjoyed.

"Well I should take my leave" Sheldon said standing up. He gave a little nod and left the group and followed Penny back to her office.

"I got your tea sweetie, chamomile" Penny said after they entered her office and she set the cup on her desk. Sheldon walked to pick it up and she motioned for him to sit in her chair. He did. And Penny shut the door.

Sheldon rocked a little in the leather chair and swiveled it to overlook the window. It wasn't the best view. Just of downtown Pasadena. But it was still a view from the 15th floor.

"I'm a little relieved that she's moving on" Sheldon said suddenly. "It means that I can move on…" there was a long pause as Sheldon sipped his tea and Penny sat on the edge of her desk.

Penny realized that Sheldon had walked the few blocks from Cal-tech to her office so that he could be comforted and given a hot beverage. She reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"I've been thinking about selling my car" Penny said after a moment.

Sheldon looked at her confused. "why on earth would you do that?" he asked, he was ready to go into a tirade about how awful public transpiration was.

Penny cut him off before he could open his mouth. "Leonard bought it for me… it's not even the kind of car I want… I want my own car" she replied.

Now he understood. "I need to sell the ring I was going to give to Amy" Sheldon replied.

Penny smiled, "that's what I want to hear. We should make a day of it" Penny said excited.

Sheldon pondered this for a moment, "this Thursday is Anything Can Happen Thursday… we could do it then" Sheldon said.

Penny raised an eyebrow, "if you play hooky from work I will" she said challenging him.

Sheldon met her challenge, "oh I'll be the hooky-ist!" he said, not realizing how silly that sounded.

Penny was about to point this out when he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Thanks for cheering me up" he murmured into her neck. He was getting better at hugs.

"Anytime Moon-pie" Penny said as she squeezed him back.

"I'll leave you to your work now, I'll see you later?" Sheldon said as he stepped back from her and gathered up his messenger bag.

"Of course honey" Penny said. He gave her another smiled before he opened her door and left.

Penny stood there smiling warmly. He'd made her day a little better as well.

* * *

Leonard sighed tiredly as he trudged up the last steps to the fourth floor; he'd only just gotten home from work. He was looking forward to quiet in his room; he unlocked the door and was met with a shock.

Penny was sitting next to Sheldon on the sofa; they were eating Thai food and watching a show on tv.

"Can you explain this plot to me again?" Sheldon asked when the show went on commercial.

"Okay so sense he's from the past-" Penny stopped talking when she heard the front door click shut.

Both eyes turned and looked at Leonard.

"Leonard, you're supposed to be working late on the laser" Sheldon said, he sounded disappointed.

Leonard eyed him and then he looked at Penny who was looking at her food silently.

"There was a malfunction so the project leader called it a night" Leonard said, his eyes not leaving Penny.

"You're the project leader" Sheldon pointed out.

Leonard finally shot Sheldon a glare, "and I called it a night" he snapped.

Sheldon jumped a little bit and narrowed his eyes. "Well don't snap at me, I didn't break your laser" Sheldon grumbled.

"Penny how are you?" Leonard decided to ignore his roommate and focus on Penny.

Penny looked up at him, "I'm fine" she said, she set her takeout container on the coffee table, "maybe I should call it a night" Penny said, she looked at Sheldon apologetically.

"But Sleepy Hollow isn't over and you haven't finished your vegetarian Thai curry" Sheldon said disappointed.

"I know and I'm sorry sweetie… it's just…" Penny sighed. This was awkward. She had been trying to avoid this all week.

Sheldon looked between them and it finally clicked, "Leonard, you're making Penny uncomfortable with your staring… please leave" Sheldon said in an authoritative tone.

Penny had to stifle a laugh, she should have been embarrassed but it made her laugh a little. Take it for Sheldon to be blunt.

Leonard was glaring at Sheldon, "Sheldon, can I talk to you for a moment, in private?" Leonard asked suddenly.

Penny sighed. "Okay, I'm going to leave… sorry, Sheldon" Penny said as she finally stood up, she took her food with her, and gave Sheldon a little wave before she left the apartment.

The door shut and Sheldon set his food down and switched off the tv. "Well thank you for ruining our night with your presence" Sheldon said as he stood up from his spot.

Leonard narrowed his eyes. "I ruined your night?! Where do you get off telling me to leave?" Leonard challenged.

Sheldon was at the fridge getting a bottle of water. "You were making Penny uncomfortable!" Sheldon shot back.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to her, you could have helped you know" Leonard replied with an annoyed and dejected huff.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" Sheldon was perplexed.

"Because I love her!" Leonard shot back.

Sheldon was still confused. "You sure have a funny way of showing it" Sheldon said. "I love my Meemaw, therefore, I don't go around eating cookies from other grandmothers" Sheldon said.

"Cookies were never eaten! It was a moment of weakness!" Leonard all but shouted. When Sheldon jumped a little, Leonard changed tactics. "look, I miss her okay and I just… if maybe you could back off a little with hanging out with her all the time, I might have a moment to talk to her, see if she'll take me back" Leonard tried to plead his case.

Sheldon looked at his roommate; so many thoughts were swirling through his mind. He could stop thinking of himself and of Penny and cater to Leonard's needs… he really could.

"No." Sheldon finally said.

Leonard had thought he'd have him folding like a napkin, "no?" he asked.

"We enjoy each others company, so no" Sheldon said with a defiant eyebrow arch. And with that, Sheldon picked up his takeout and walked to the front door, he walked out and across the hall.

Leonard could hear his knocks, hear the 'Penny' being said three times, hear the door open and then shut… and Sheldon not returning.

Leonard narrowed his eyes, "oh yeah? Well maybe I'll make you hate each others company" Leonard mumbled. And then he smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: dun dun dun…. So y'all still with me?! I really need to sit and give shootouts to everyone who has left me a review, and so with the next chapter I'll do that. I'm having fun writing this! I'm also happy that I'm letting it take it's time… I'm a little worried because I keep having Penny and Sheldon have these heart to heart talks and I'm hoping it's not too much. As always, let me know what you think! Stuff and thangs and maybe some more drama is coming up! Again… no beta so it might be shoddy. also Kripke speech... deer god that's hard!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really need to thank each and every one of you. For real. I'm not 100% about this chapter. On the one hand, I really loved writing it. On the other I don't know how all of you will like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur, Penny picked Sheldon up from work Tuesday and they went to Big Boy. Sheldon hung out at her place on Wednesday after they went to the comic book store together and they played monopoly (since none of the others were there to play Halo.) and then Thursday rolled around and she called in sick.

Penny waited until she heard Leonard leave and then she rushed across the hall and used her key to enter the apartment. She really hoped that Sheldon had played hooky. She found him on the sofa in his plaid pajamas.

"Good morning Penny" Sheldon replied.

"You're playing hooky!" Penny said, proud of him, she sat next to him on the sofa.

"I had to lie to Leonard and Raj… and tell them I wasn't feeling well," Sheldon mumbled.

Penny sighed, "Well they're big boys, and this isn't really a lie that matters. You're an adult Sheldon, you're allowed to not go to work sometimes," Penny pointed out.

Sheldon nodded, "oh I know" he stood up suddenly and opened his robe, revealing his flash t-shirt and then he ripped off his plaid pajama bottoms, revealing his tan kakis "I'm ready" he said with an eyebrow arch.

Penny was a little surprised. "You have tear-away pajama bottoms?" she asked.

"Yes, as of last night, I busted out the sewing machine so I could make them" he said proudly as he gathered his sleep clothes and headed to his bedroom.

"Right… you and your elaborate lies" Penny shook her head amused.

Sheldon returned, having changed into his shoes from his slippers.

She looked him over as he pulled on his jacket. "Since we're going shopping, can I get you to try on some jeans?" Penny asked, hopefully. She didn't want to change him, she loved his superhero shirts, especially when he wore the ones that were somewhat tight, and he had been gaining some weight over the last couple of years, so it was nice to see.

Sheldon looked at her with narrowed eyes, "only the pants?" he questioned.

Penny was hopeful, "only the pants, for real… maybe even some dress pants, or kakis that fit better," Penny added. "Like some nice black dress pants would go great with all of your shirts" Penny said as she stood up.

Sheldon pondered this for a moment. "Alright… on one condition" he said. Penny was worried, but nodded her head. "You buy a couple super hero shirts for yourself" he said.

Penny could live with that. He clearly didn't know about the flash and superman shirts she had bought on amazon a few months ago. She wore them as sleeping wear… when Leonard wasn't over. "Deal" Penny said.

Sheldon looked pleased. He grabbed up the small tiffany's shopping bag from the jewelry store. He looked down at it for a moment.

Penny saw the bag. "You bought her a ring from Tiffany's?" Penny asked stunned.

"I looked online and Tiffany's was a top choice to shop for rings" Sheldon said with a little smile.

Penny was a little stunned, "they start at like 10 grand!" Penny tried to clarify.

"Oh yes… I want the money that I spent on this ring back. I have better things to do with it" Sheldon said with a shrug.

Penny gently took the bag from him to pull the box out and open it to look at the princess cut, on platinum solitaire ring. It was simple but gorgeous.

Penny felt a little light headed. She glanced at him; he literally did not care about money. "Yeah, you should get that money back."

"How much did your ring cost?" Sheldon asked.

Penny looked up at him, she remembered finding the receipt on Leonard's desk a few days after she had said yes, "not _that_ much" Penny said. She didn't care, she wasn't materialistic, but a tiny bit of her pride was hurt… Amy almost ended up with a better ring then her. Maybe Sheldon was a good boyfriend after all.

"Does that matter to you?" Sheldon asked gently "the price of the ring?"

Penny shook her head. "No, what matters is who is giving me the ring" she said honestly. She looked up and met his eyes and closed the box up. He gently took the ring and shopping bag back from her.

They kept their gaze for a little while longer and then Sheldon looked away. "We should try to get to the dealerships soon" Sheldon said in a slightly rushed tone.

Penny nodded hurriedly. What had just happened, she wasn't sure, but it left her feeling all light and happy.

* * *

"I guess I'm more surprised that he hasn't tried to contact me" Amy said with a sigh as she stirred her coffee.

Bernadette sipped her own coffee and looked back at her friend. "Well you did ask him to give you space and time, he's just doing what you asked" Bernadette said.

"But this is too much time, I thought for sure once he heard about the dating app he'd come crawling back" Amy huffed out and pouted a little.

"How is that going anyway?" Bernadette asked. She was meeting Amy for coffee before work so they could talk.

"It's going okay. I have a date with Stewart tonight" Amy said. Then she perked up. "I should visit him at work" Amy said.

Bernadette shook her head, "no… that isn't wise, playing hard to get isn't going to see him" she said.

"You're right… I'll call!" Amy pulled out her phone before Bernadette could stop her.

The phone rang, and rang and then a female voice picked up. "Doctor Cooper's office" the voice said.

"Alex, why are you answering Sheldon's phone?" Amy asked, a weird surge of jealousy bubbling up.

"Oh, Doctor Cooper called in sick today, he directed his phone calls back to my phone" Alex replied.

"Oh. Okay thank you" Amy hung up. "He's called in sick today" she said with a sigh.

Bernadette gave a little shrug. And she froze when she realized something, "Penny also called in sick today" she said in a small voice, mostly to herself.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Oh nothing, just that… I hope he doesn't try to drag everyone into taking care of him" Bernadette said in a chipper tone. Inside though she was starting to wonder.

"He's probably alone in bed being miserable" Amy said.

* * *

"This vehicle almost makes me want to drive" Sheldon said with a little breathy laugh at the end. He looked over at Penny with a smile on his face.

Penny smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. She liked it as well… no she loved it. It was a red Jeep Wrangler 4 door hardtop, the interior was tan leather and Penny loved it the second she saw it.

Sheldon liked it because it was red. Sheldon also kept saying how this was a good vehicle for any disasters. "I'll get a bag that can fit neatly in the back" Sheldon said as he looked into the backseat.

Penny only nodded and knew that he was serious and soon her Jeep would be disaster ready. For now, they were on their way to a high-end pawnshop to sell the ring.

Penny had let Sheldon do the negotiating with the salesman to get a good price on the Jeep; now she was going to handle making sure he got at least some of his money back on his ring.

Penny parked the Jeep and she looked over at Sheldon. He looked at her. "You okay?" she asked.

Sheldon nodded. "I'm oddly alright. I thought I would be feeling more distressed, but I'm okay" Sheldon said with a little nod. His face was calm. No ticks.

"Good. This is good," Penny said as she lightly rubbed his knee. "Alright let's sell this compressed piece of carbon" Penny said before she opened her door.

Sheldon froze as he was climbing out of the passenger side, she had just made a science joke, he wasn't sure what the feeling that hit him was, but it made him smile before he climbed out and followed Penny inside.

30 minutes later, Penny and Sheldon were leaving the place, in a rush; they quickly got into the Jeep and locked the doors.

"What now?" Penny asked. A little freaked out to have that much money in cash in her presence. It was in an envelope and stuffed in his messenger bag… but still.

Sheldon looked at her for a moment, "well, it is money that I had stuffed in Batman's buttocks... so I have no immediate need for it" Sheldon said.

Penny looked at him waiting for a suggestion.

"Shopping spree?"

He didn't have to tell her twice.

* * *

They decided to try out a new mall, Sherman Oaks Galleria, instead of car games along the ride there, they were talking about their families… well Penny was talking about it more than Sheldon.

"My grandmother would make this giant pie, would feed the whole family" Penny said with a smile.

Sheldon was watching her as she spoke, "my Meemaw and mom would argue over who'd pies were the best, mom would make pumpkin and Meemaw would make sweet potato." Sheldon said with a little smile.

Penny smiled, "your favorite?" she asked.

"Sweet potato of course" Sheldon said as if she should have known.

Penny sighed sadly, "god I thought that I would be doing that, that I'd be having family over and like 30 people packed around a massive table and we all eat this dinner I made… I mean obviously that would never happen" Penny said.

Sheldon was watching her, "thanksgiving is in 2 weeks" he said.

"I know, pizza night" Penny said with kind of a sad laugh.

"No… that won't do. We're having a real thanksgiving!" Sheldon said. "For you Penny" he added.

Penny was startled, "no honey, I didn't mean-"

"I believe there is Williams-Sonoma in this mall" Sheldon said as he started to check his phone.

Penny realized that he was past listening to her. Penny got a warm feeling in her chest. "Okay… and we'll make sweet potato pie," Penny finally said as she glanced at Sheldon who had a tiny smile on his lips as he looked over his phone.

* * *

If someone had told Penny, only weeks ago, that she'd be spending the day shopping, with Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhD/Whack-a-doodle extraordinaire, and enjoying it! She would have laughed and walked away.

Nevertheless, right now, she was in Williams-Sonoma, looking at cookware of all things. She picked up a copper bottom pan and inspected it, but she really didn't know what she was looking for. She was starting to regret bringing up the topic of thanksgiving in the first place.

He insisted that everything currently in her kitchen was inadequate, he was from Texas and was used to giant family dinners, so maybe he knew better.

"Sweetie… do you really expect me to prepare and make dinner for over 20 people?" she asked as she looked at the size of one of the stockpots in one of the cookware sets he was currently looking over.

Sheldon glanced back at her, "of course not, I will help of course" Sheldon said as he crouched down to have a look at another sign with information on it.

Penny watched him and sighed, but it was a content sigh, which surprised her. She was enjoying herself. It was oddly domestic, like she was watching her husband peruse the shelves for the best deal…. Penny's eyes grew wide. Where on earth had that thought come from? She quickly looked anywhere else but at Sheldon who was still seriously looking over the options.

It wasn't the worst idea she mused. Shaking her head, she busied herself with looking at the holiday displays.

"Okay I believe I have picked out the perfect set for you" Sheldon said as he walked up to her, he looked proud of himself. "Next, kitchen gadgets, knives and spatulas" Sheldon turned and aimed for that area.

Penny shook her head; she spied some nice ceramic pie dishes and then she saw the price and moved along.

"I remember when my husband and I held thanksgiving dinner for our families for the first time" a woman said.

Penny looked around for the voice, and then she looked down. There was a tiny older woman standing next to her. She had a hand basket filled with cake mixes and small gadgets. Penny was ready to explain that she and Sheldon were not married.

"It was chaos! But it turned out wonderfully. You lucked out with a guy who's really interested in cooking" the woman said as she lightly pat Penny's arm.

Penny looked over to see Sheldon arguing, or at least talking at an employee.

"He's one of a kind all right" Penny said getting ready to rush over and play mediator/referee.

"You cherish him like he does to you, I see the way he looks at you" the older woman said before she turned and left.

Penny furrowed her brow and then looked back at Sheldon who was now waiting with his hands clasped behind his back.

She finally met up with him, "so Iron Chef… find all the gadgets you need?" Penny asked.

"Oh you should look over the gadget wall yourself, I have a feeling you'll see something you'll want." Sheldon said as he motioned to the wall. "I'm waiting for a box of glasses" he added on.

Penny looked at him; he was taking this really seriously. But she only shrugged and wondered to the wall.

And an hour and "they make this little thing that pulls the stems off of strawberries! I have to have it!" later, and Sheldon was at the checkout.

Penny was still distracted by the wall of expensive oils and salts that she knew she would never use. Then she looked over and spotted Sheldon at the checkout. Penny rushed over in time to see him handing over his card.

"Hey… hey… I'll buy this stuff" Penny said.

Sheldon had been faster and the card was swiped and given back to him after he signed the tablet. He turned to her. "Where to next?" he asked casually as he stuffed his card back into his wallet.

Penny grabbed the receipt from the cashier before they turned to leave; Sheldon had both large bags in his grip following her out. He was having the pots and other large items shipped to her address.

Penny's eyes bugged out. "Holy shi-Sheldon!?" Penny spun around and met his chest. She looked up at him, part startled that he was so close and part still shocked over the total.

"You can't spend this much on me… we need to take things back" Penny said quickly.

Sheldon sighed, annoyed, he blocked her with his body from going back into the store. "Penny, these things are just as much for me as they are for you" Sheldon finally said. "Now give me your keys and let me put these in the Jeep" he had set a bag down and reached his hand out.

Penny was confused, "where will I be?" she asked as she reluctantly handed the keys over.

Sheldon stuffed them into his pocket and picked up the other bag, "shoes" he said simply before he turned and marched out to the parking lot.

Penny watched him. Shoes sounded nice. She turned and looked for the direction of the best place to buy and look at shoes. She spotted it and walked in that direction. Sheldon's spending habits on her only momentarily forgotten.

Sheldon shut the trunk and locked the Jeep after pressing the button. He didn't know what had compelled him to want to make sure that Penny was able to make the best thanksgiving dinner she could. And the way she was talking about wanting to do that. How she seemed sad that now that she wasn't going to get married, and that it was kind of pointless to have a big dinner. He wanted her to have that… and not sad.

He thought about how happy he had been in the last week. How relieved he was that she hadn't married Leonard and just how excited he'd feel when he knew he'd be seeing Penny later. These were new feelings, he wasn't nervous or worried or having anxiety at the thought of seeing her. Unlike with Amy. She didn't expect anything from him and he didn't from her. They just were.

He made his way back to the mall, trying to figure out where exactly Penny would be shopping at.

* * *

Sheldon glared at Penny via the mirror he stood before.

Penny was right behind him, peaking around his shoulder. She had a stupid happy look on her face. "You should get these and wear them" Penny said.

Sheldon sighed, and then he arched his eyebrow when Penny backed up and clearly gave his ass a long look.

They were just dark wash jeans, but she seemed to like them… a lot. Therefore, he purchased those, a pair of black slacks and pair of Dockers khakis that she swore were better than his old ones. He purchased three pairs of those.

He was a little surprised that she hadn't asked him to buy a new jacket, swore he heard her mumbled the words "cute" and "it fits you" as they left the store. He was however; much more intrigued that she wouldn't let him see what she had bought though. She told him that it was surprise.

* * *

Leonard sat at his computer at home, he had been surprised to find Sheldon missing, he had been sick this morning, but then he figured he had gone out to get himself some soup sense no one was home to take care of him. He was setting up the remainder of the first part of his plan to make Penny and Sheldon hate each other. He had pondered the cruelness of this whole thing. But the alternative was that Penny would keep hanging out with Sheldon.

Sheldon who seemed to take up all of her time with his idiosyncrasies and inability to function like a normal human. Why Penny was so tolerant he wasn't sure. Maybe she had this deep rooted mothering instinct. This was good. She'd need that to watch their future babies.

He smiled at the idea. However, in order to make that future a reality, he'd have to break Sheldon and Penny up. It would need to be elaborate and as real as he could make it. Penny and Sheldon were the hardest to trick. Sure, you could make Sheldon believe some random or even made up social convention, and yeah say enough big words at Penny and she wouldn't think you were making it up. Then Sheldon would just ask Penny if it was true or not and she'd recite the science stuff to him and they'd be on to any plans one might have.

He thinks he had it down. It required some help, but he got it and he thinks it would work. "who's the evil genius now" Leonard said to himself. He smiled, proud as he finished off one last detail to phase 2. He hit enter and closed his laptop. Phase 1 would begin the second Penny got home from work.

He heard commotion in the hall and froze, the front door opened and in walked Sheldon, he had some shopping bags in his hand, followed by Penny, who had bags as well, they were laughing and stopped abruptly when they spotted Leonard.

"Hey Leonard" Penny said with a small wave. "I'll see you later Sheldon" Penny said, she gave him a tight smile and Sheldon looked upset.

Leonard had to get over his momentary shock of seeing them walk through the front door laughing. And was Sheldon wearing jeans? Okay any doubts he had about ruining their friendship slipped away at that moment. "Wait Penny… Don't leave" Leonard said. He had jumped up and walked towards her.

Penny sighed, "Leonard I-" he cut her off.

"Just hear me out, I fucked up" Leonard started. "And I know it isn't enough, but I want to try and be friends again, nothing more, just friends" he finally said, he gave her a sincere look.

Penny looked back at him, she glanced at Sheldon and then back at Leonard. "I don't know… I mean this is hard… I need time" Penny finally said.

Not what he had hoped for, but he nodded, "I understand... I just want to. I want to start fresh" he said hopefully, he smiled at her.

"Is that why you accepted the number of that grad student at lunch yesterday?" Sheldon said suddenly.

Leonard looked back at him and Penny looked at Sheldon a little stunned.

"Not helping" Leonard said; now he was pissed off again.

Sheldon furrowed his brow, "I wasn't trying to be helpful… just stating facts" Sheldon said casually as he drank from his water bottle. "If your plan is to win Penny back, I suggest you stop flirting with other woman" Sheldon finally said. He wasn't looking at Leonard and went to sip his water again.

Leonard felt this rage boil up inside him. "Why do you even care what I do, Sheldon?" Leonard asked as he walked towards the taller man.

Sheldon looked down at his roommate, "My concern is towards Penny" Sheldon replied honestly.

In that second, Leonard saw something in Sheldon's eyes, and it scared him and he felt a pulse of panic. "Penny isn't your concern either. She can do what she wants to" Leonard snapped.

Sheldon looked confused. Sheldon glanced at Penny for second. She was watching the whole thing, still by the door, she seemed frozen and confused. "Penny is my friend and I care for her and I don't think she should make another mistake with yo-" he didn't get to finish.

The bottle Sheldon was holding was slapped out of his grasp and it flew across the room, making a small puddle on the floor where it landed.

There was split second of Sheldon having a panic attack of water being on the floor and being really angry at Leonard actually doing that. Slapping something from his hand like some pathetic… Sheldon took a step towards Leonard, which made the shorter man jump slightly.

Penny was suddenly pressing her back into Sheldon's chest and putting her hands up towards Leonard, "calm down" Penny said. She glanced up at Sheldon over her shoulder; he still had his blue eyes locked on Leonard, a look of anger and confusion playing out on his face.

Penny looked back at Leonard who looked more hurt that she was by Sheldon to stop whatever was about to happen. "Let's just… there is no need for this" Penny said. She turned around and placed her hands on Sheldon's chest, lightly patting him, "just relax" Penny said.

Sheldon's eyes finally left Leonard and looked down at Penny, "I am calm" he said in a low tone before he looked back at Leonard. "I suggest you clean up that water you spilled" Sheldon said. He wanted to say more… do more… but Penny looking up at him removed most of his fight.

Leonard wanted to laugh, "You're unbelievable" Leonard laughed bitterly. He turned and walked out the front door. Letting it slam behind him.

Penny watched Leonard leave, she was confused. Confused because Sheldon and Leonard were apparently fighting over her. when she turned back to Sheldon, he was using paper towels to clean up the water. He was mumbling about water and wood and mildew and Penny was suddenly overwhelmed with affection for the odd ball.

"Why did you bring up that Leonard was getting other girls numbers?" Penny asked.

Sheldon stop dabbing and glanced over at her, "because it's clear that he had ulterior motives" Sheldon replied. "Trying to get in your good graces again simply to try and woo you all over again" Sheldon sounded almost disgusted about it. "Take you away from me." He mumbled the last part and realized he hadn't wanted to say that out loud.

"What was that?" she asked and she stepped closer.

Sheldon sighed, well he'd gone and stepped in it now, he stood up and tossed the wet paper towel into the garbage. "I said that he'd take you away from me" Sheldon finally said.

Penny looked at him, she stepped closer and she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Sheldon, even if I had married Leonard… I wouldn't have left you" she whispered. "You're too important to me" she added on. She was smiling sweetly up at him.

Sheldon believed her. She was honest and never did a damn thing to hurt him. he wanted to say something to her, something more, but the words were lost in his throat.

"Okay help me put away all the stuff you made me get" Penny said as she turned away and walked to the front door.

Sheldon followed her. "I would have won" Sheldon said as they exited his apartment.

Penny looked back at him confused.

"In a fight between Leonard and myself, I would have won" Sheldon said.

She swore he puffed out his chest a little, but she must have been imagining that.

"I know sweetie" was Penny's only reply. She hid the smirk on her face as she unlocked her door.

* * *

Leonard sent a text from inside his car, it was simple only read 'now' he set the phone down and smiled smugly. He didn't need Penny on his side right now, after this week, she'd be crawling back to him… and Sheldon… well he'd be getting what he deserved.

* * *

 **A/N: so what did y'all think? Let me know! Thanks and review! (I was almost falling asleep as I finished this) for real! I like need a beta lol anyway. Hope you all enjoyed it. And the next chapter I'll answer any questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: y'all are a bunch of sweetie for real. Thank you for enjoying this fic! I love writing them! I'll have a longer note at the end, but I wanted to let everyone know that** _Lizwontcry_ **graciously offered to be my Beta and I said yes and I am so happy! She is wonderful! (She will also be editing my last few chapters so those will be all fresh and shiny and maybe as close to perfect as they can get!) Thanks dear! Okay so without further ado… Chapter Six**

* * *

Sheldon waved to Raj as he pulled up to the curb. Sheldon climbed into the car and started to put his seatbelt on. "Good morning, Raj," he said as he settled in. He had a little smile on his face.

Raj was looking at Sheldon in somewhat shock. He looked Sheldon over-something about him caught Raj's eye. Sheldon had a feeling he knew what it was.

Sheldon sighed. "They're just black pants," he said. He had on his jacket and his Green Lantern shirt as well. He didn't think he looked that different.

When the car still didn't move, Sheldon glanced back at Raj. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just seem different…" Raj said just before he reached and poked Sheldon's shoulder.

Sheldon looked at him with narrowed eyes. "That's a strike" Sheldon said.

Raj sighed, "Nope, you're still the same." And with that he started up the car and drove off towards work.

Raj battled against it, but he decided to ask Sheldon, "So how was your 'sick day' yesterday?" Raj asked and glanced at Sheldon from the corner of his eye.

Sheldon quickly twitched and tried to look out the window. "Oh, you know… just being sick," Sheldon said and he fake coughed for effect.

Raj smirked. "Dude, its okay to take a day off from work. So what did you do?" he asked.

Sheldon sighed, seeing that lying was out of the question. "Penny traded in her little car for a Jeep, I returned the ring that I had purchased for Amy and then we went shopping." Sheldon had a thoughtful smile on his face.

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Raj said. He was a little surprised. Not once did he hear the words "comic book store" "Lego land" or even "trains." He glanced at his strange friend again to see Sheldon nodding.

"It was quite fascinating, Penny is very interesting to watch as she shops for shoes and clothes," Sheldon said absentmindedly. "And then we spent the evening rearranging her kitchen to make room for her new kitchen sets," Sheldon said. "That was fun." This made him smile for some reason.

Raj nearly swerved off the road when Sheldon said that last part. He stopped the car along the curb and looked at Sheldon. "That's why you look different! You slept with Penny!" Raj almost yelled.

Sheldon recoiled as far away as he could. "What is your obsession with yelling about me and Penny sleeping together!?" Sheldon asked. "And even though it isn't any of your business, we didn't do that," he added.

Raj eyed him carefully. "Then why are you so lose and happy and relaxed?"

Sheldon sighed. "I am not." He matched Raj's glare, but there wasn't any bite behind it.

Then Raj smiled slightly. "You spent the night putting dishes away with Penny. That's it?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"

Raj smirked and started up the car again. Sheldon was happy and pleasant because he had spent the evening cleaning and organizing with Penny. Penny had him all turned around and twisted and he didn't even know it.

* * *

Leonard sat smugly at the table as Howard ate his salad and chatted about this and that. He couldn't wait for everything to neatly fall into place.

Raj and Sheldon walked over and Raj sat down next to Leonard and Sheldon sat across from him.

Leonard glared at Sheldon. But then he simply smirked and went back to his food.

Howard gave them each a nod, but was a lot more interested in what he was about to eat.

Sheldon set his fork down. "Howard, what are you and Bernadette doing on Thanksgiving?"

Howard stopped mid-bite and looked over at Sheldon confused. He debated on replying, but Sheldon's expectant face made him cave. "Bernie and I were going to go over to her mom's place for a couple of hours and then we didn't really have anything else planned," he said with a shrug.

"Oh good, well then if you and the Mrs. want to, you can join Penny and myself on Thanksgiving," Sheldon said with a slight grin.

Howard was again gob smacked. "Really? So is it going to be like pizza?"

"Oh, no, the parade will be on TV all morning and then we will switch to football, and while that is going on, I will be assisting Penny in making the dinner. With turkey and all of the fixin's," Sheldon said, letting his Texas drawl show.

"Well, um, thank you, Sheldon. I'll check with Bernie but I don't see why we can't come," Howard said.

"Excellent." Sheldon then pulled a small notebook from his back pocket and produced a pencil and checked off two names on a list.

Leonard had been listening the whole time. "You and Penny are making Thanksgiving dinner?" He asked. "Together?"

"Yes, and you can come if you want to. But Penny said she'd let me bum-rush you out the door if you try and cause any trouble," Sheldon said, not even making eye contact with Leonard. Sheldon wasn't used to this kind of interaction with Leonard, and while it made him uncomfortable, it was also slightly refreshing. Maybe they needed this-maybe it was good for them.

"Well, maybe I don't want to go to your stupid Thanksgiving dinner. Maybe I'll just hang out with Raj," he said, looking at Raj peacefully.

Raj looked guilty. "Actually, Sheldon already asked me and I asked Emily and she said yes and so we are both going," Raj said. He looked away from Leonard's glare. "Sheldon said he'd have homemade cranberry sauce… I love cranberry sauce," Raj defended himself.

"And we'll be joining you, Bernie just texted me back." Howard said as he put his phone away.

There was an interesting tension in the room, and nobody knew what to say. This was weird and different, yet also strangely exhilarating.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" Leonard finally asked.

"Checking names off of our invite list," Sheldon said, and he finally looked at his roommate.

"I mean with Penny. She's changing you," Leonard said in a whisper as if it was something scandalous.

Sheldon looked at Leonard, not saying anything. He slid the pencil back into the spine of the notebook and put it in his back pocket.

"She's got you making Thanksgiving dinner plans and changing your clothes… this isn't like you," Leonard pointed out.

Sheldon watched him for a moment. He didn't particularly feel like defending himself at the moment.

"But Sheldon doesn't have a problem with any of it," Raj pointed out. "And these are good things."

"Yeah, man, she's just got him wearing decent pants and making dinner," Howard added.

Sheldon looked at both of them, thankful that for once they were basically taking his side. "Penny is my friend and we do things to help each other, in big or little ways… I don't find any fault in the things Penny has asked me to do."

Howard glanced at Leonard, who looked like he wanted to explode. "On that note, did you guys hear about the new telescope they ordered?" Howard asked excitedly.

Leonard just watched Sheldon, and, well… he'd just wait for it all to blow up.

* * *

Penny stood sipping her coffee listening as two of her co-workers chatted. It was lunchtime and she wasn't very hungry but was enjoying a break for coffee. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it from the pocket of her blazer.

 _The Wolowitzs will be joining us, as will Emily and Raj. Leonard said he has better things to do – Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhD._

Penny smiled softly before she replied. She still laughed that he signs his texts as if they were important letters. He still didn't know that the name she had him under in her phone was "Moon-Pie."

 _Yay, I'm going to try and invite some of my co-workers._

"Your fiancé?" A woman's voice asked.

Penny looked up and saw two sets of eyes on her. "Oh no… friend," Penny said.

Susan walked in as she said this, "Dr. Cooper?" Susan asked.

The two others looked at Penny shocked. "Another doctor? Where do you keep finding them?" one of the women asked. Her name was Tina.

"I live across from them," Penny said with a shrug. It's been over 8 years; the shock of it all wore off a long time ago. "And I no longer have a fiancé…" she quickly added.

"Oh, no, honey, I'm so sorry!" Tina said as she stood up to give Penny a hug.

"It's fine… I'm actually relieved," Penny said.

"Well then, cheers to you!" said Jen, raising her coffee mug.

"So will Dr. Cooper be stopping by again?" Susan asked.

Tina and Jen raised their eyebrows, "Just how cute is this Dr. Cooper?" Tina asked.

Penny felt a moment of was that… jealousy? Come over her. Like she was going to let them get their paws on him… like he would let them put their paws on him.

She was saved from having to reply to them when her phone made a 'ding' sound, indicating that she had a work email. She bid her goodbyes and left the trio in the lunchroom.

She shook her head of her random thoughts about protecting Sheldon from a hoard of females. He was really cute, and, wow, she just convinced him to wear different pants that actually fit. She smirked at the thought of Sheldon being chased down the sidewalk by a pack of females like he was one of the Beatles.

She sat at her desk and opened up her email. It was something that had been forwarded to her. And there was second email stating that it had been a mistake. She didn't recognize the sender, a Dr. Jon. So she went back to the first forwarded email and scrolled down, it was chain of emails, back and forth; the date was from about a year ago. They were emails between Sheldon and Leonard. Penny wanted to be sick when she read them; mainly these took place while Leonard was on the North Sea. Anger filled her as she read what Sheldon was saying, and what he was saying about her.

" _Penny is like a dog and she won't leave me alone… how many more weeks?"_

" _If you would just marry her and get her out of my hair that would be greatly appreciated."_

" _The girl is a moron… I can't keep pretending to be nice to her."_

Penny stopped reading them, she wanted to cry. She was so angry. Was he not really her friend, was he just using her? She didn't understand it. Sheldon was so sweet and kind and she looked in his eyes and have the last 8 years been a lie? She hit print and stood up from her desk. It was 2 pm; she knew exactly where that skinny ass praying mantis was.

* * *

Sheldon was sitting on the edge of his desk, arms crossed over his chest. He was looking at his board, and then he'd glance at the wall. He wanted an office with a window. Leonard had one… Leonard also had tenure.

He heard a commotion in the hall and then he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone was banging on his door.

BAM! BAM! BAM! "Sheldon!" Penny's voice bellowed.

Sheldon quickly darted to the door and pulled it open. He was met with a face full of crinkled papers, and Penny shoving him back until he nearly fell back and over his desk. He stopped himself by grabbing onto Penny's arm. She yanked free.

"So I'm just a…" she paused and looked over a piece of paper. "Pathetic inconvenience to you?!" Penny shouted. She shoved him again when he tried to right himself.

"Penny, calm down!" Sheldon shouted. He tried to grab at her fists that were suddenly hitting his chest. He finally managed to grab them and pulled her close to his chest so she couldn't cause him harm.

Penny was now crying. "You know, if you hate me so much, you should have just said so. I wouldn't have wasted all these years being your friend…" Penny wept.

She was limp suddenly and crying into his chest and Sheldon had no choice but to hold her close, hoping she wasn't going to snap and bite him. "I don't understand what you're referring to, Penny, I don't hate you," Sheldon said, so very confused.

"Yes, you do! Or did you just change your mind? Argh, Why do I keep doing this?!" She cried. Penny hated that she was so upset and that she kept picking guys who ended up being lying jerks who hurt her and she hated that being in his arms felt so nice and comforting and real.

Sheldon squeezed her a little and his eyes scanned the pages scattered everywhere. He gently released her and then he carefully knelt down to the floor to pick them up, very much aware that she could easily knee him in the head from this position.

Penny sniffled as she watched him pick up the papers. She wanted to hate him, but she was so confused. "I keep picking men who I think are nice and they just turn out to be complete assholes," Penny murmured. She never thought Sheldon would be among them.

Sheldon didn't look at her; he furrowed his brow as he scanned the pages.

"I never wrote this," he said suddenly.

"Don't lie to me… you emailed Leonard… you just… why!?" she asked between bouts of sobbing.

Sheldon stood up and looked at her. "I didn't write these!" Sheldon said again as he looked Penny in the eye. "Please believe me, I wouldn't… I have never thought anything like this about you," he said perplexed.

Penny shook her head. "You told me yourself once that Leonard made you like me. It's clear that it wasn't enough."

Sheldon recalled that, of course... he recalled everything. "I… I never hated you… Penny," he said. She wasn't trying to leave or yell so he continued. "Making friends is hard for me, you know this. Societal normalcies befuddle me and you are an enigma," he said. He stood before her, his eyes focusing on anything but her. "Do you know how hard it was for me to accept that you… this stunning, exceptional, nearly perfect, bright woman wanted anything to do with me? That instead of mocking me and hurting me you wanted to be my friend, it baffled me for years, and if it wasn't for Leonard insisting upon you being in his life…. I wouldn't have gotten to know you as I did."

Penny looked away from him and looked at the papers scattered around, "I assure you that while at times you've enraged me, confounded me… I have never hated you. I have always admired you, Penny." Sheldon said honestly, his hands behind his back.

He dropped his gaze. "I don't know where these lies came from, but I will get to the bottom of this," Sheldon said. "Making you this angry and making you cry… this is unacceptable."

Penny had been taking it all in. she believed him, and it wasn't because she had to. It was because she did and he was honest and truthful and there was one thing she would never have to worry about with Sheldon: him lying to her.

Penny grabbed his arm lightly and he turned back to her. He jerked slightly when she pressed her lips to his gently. It was brief and sweet and more friendly then anything. She pulled away and looked up at him, his eyes were closed and an eyebrow was arched. They slowly opened after she had pulled away.

"I'm sorry about accusing you," Penny whispered. She sniffed a little, her hand still on his arm.

Sheldon was still stiff, but he relaxed a little and let out a shaky breath. He licked his lips and turned back to his desk. "Can you remotely log into your email?" Sheldon asked as he stood beside his desk chair. "I want to see the email you got," he added.

Penny nodded and walked around the desk to sit down. Sheldon bent over and rested his hand on the desk and waited for her to log in.

"Why would someone do that?" Penny asked in a soft voice after she had logged in. She stayed seated and Sheldon read through the emails that had been forwarded to her.

"To make you angry with me…" Sheldon trailed off as realization hit him. "That little homunculus," Sheldon almost growled. He stood up with this fierce look on his face.

Penny furrowed her brow, "What does Leonard have to do with this?" Penny asked. She watched him as he started to pace back and forth and then her eyes widened. "You think Leonard did this?" she asked.

"Who else?!" Sheldon snapped, but it wasn't at her. "I am going to march over to his office and give him a piece of my mind!" He barked.

Penny jumped up and darted to him, stopping him from leaving. "And then you'll both lose your jobs because you'll start fighting and Howard would just film it all. No."

Sheldon looked at her. "Then what do you propose that we do?" he asked.

Penny hadn't seen him this angry in a long time; she had to look away from the fierceness in his eyes.

"Why would he do this?" she asked.

"Simple, he hates that we are friends. He's jealous" Sheldon said. "He's always been jealous of our friendship."

Penny looked at him confused. "What, why?" she asked.

"Amy told me that she and Leonard talked about how our friendship bothered them both… that we didn't make sense," Sheldon said. As he looked down at her, Penny noticed that his eyes were calm again.

Penny couldn't help but look back at him, "I never knew that they felt that way," she said.

"Amy was so relieved that you accepted Leonard's proposal… felt that you wouldn't threaten her 'turf' anymore," Sheldon said.

Penny nodded. Suddenly a lot of things were making so much more sense. "What about you? Did Leonard and I… why did you hate our relationship so much?" Penny had always wondered. He was so against them.

Sheldon kept his eyes on her, "You brought out the worst in each other," was his only reply before there was a knock to his door.

They stepped apart.

"Come in," Sheldon called as he looked around and started to gather the papers.

"Are you okay, Dr. Cooper?" Alex asked as she stepped into his office. She spotted Penny and looked confused.

"I am fine, Alex" Sheldon replied. He realized that she must have heard Penny shouting. He took the pages and dumped them into his trash can.

"Okay… well, I was going to head home a little early," Alex said.

"That will be acceptable. Have a good weekend, Alex," Sheldon replied.

Penny gave her a small wave and Alex left. "Sorry for disrupting your work," Penny said sheepishly, a little embarrassed by her reaction earlier.

Sheldon shook his head. "No need. Under the circumstances it is understandable."

Penny wanted to bring up kissing him. But he didn't seem to be bothered by it so she left it alone. For now.

Sheldon walked around to his desk and sat down. "As of now, Leonard thinks that you have read the emails," Sheldon said.

Penny walked over and sat on the edge of the desk near him. "I don't understand what he thought I was going to do." Penny glanced at Sheldon, who looked deep in thought. "I mean running to you, I would have found out the truth eventually."

"I think he assumed that you were going to run to him," Sheldon said. "Maybe in his mind, he figured that since you seem to run to me when you're upset with him, that you'd do the opposite when you are upset with me."

Penny considered this, and she realized how often she went to Sheldon when she had problems with Leonard. "I guess that's true. But even he should know that when you piss me off I've confronted you about it," she pointed out.

Sheldon was looking at his computer screen, "Yes, we seem to err on the side of getting things out in the open and not letting them fester."

Penny looked at him, "So… Dr. Cooper, what's our plan of retaliation?"

Sheldon huffed. "You'll have to slap me," he finally said.

Penny's eyes widened, "Why the hell would I do that?!"

Sheldon stood up. "Leonard should think his plan worked, word will soon cross the campus that a 'beautiful blonde woman' came bursting into my office all hell fire and destruction and he will know you've come to see me. When you leave, you need to be angry with me… you'll have to slap me."

"I don't want to slap you," Penny said, pouting. Sure, in the past, she has wanted to strangle him, but she's never actually wanted to intentionally hurt him.

"You're an actress, Penny, need I remind you. Also, I can take a hit, I'm used to it," Sheldon said the last part in a low voice.

Penny sighed. "Okay, fine. Um, should we do it now?"

"Yes, Raj should be on his way over to collect me and the halls should be filled with my co-workers. When I open the door, make it loud," Sheldon said as he walked to the door.

She followed him and took a deep breath. She gave him another look. And he opened the door.

"You rat bastard! I can't believe I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!" Penny shouted as she stomped out of the doorway.

"Penny, please be reasonable!" Sheldon said, looking worried.

Penny glared and raised her hand; the smack was loud and caused the lookie-loos to wince when her hand made contact with his face. Sheldon stumbled back into the door, his hand flying up to his cheek, clearly shocked by her reaction.

"How's that for reasonable!?" Penny bit back before storming off and pushing past the onlookers.

Raj rushed over to Sheldon, "What happened?!" He asked as he watched Sheldon steady himself. He had just rounded the corner and saw the whole thing go down. He'd never seen Penny so mad.

"That she-beast is the damn devil," Sheldon snarled before he staggered back into his office. He moved his jaw around. "I think my mouth is bleeding," he grumbled.

Raj followed him into his office. "What happened, dude?" he asked again. "I have never seen Penny that mad before… not at you, at least."

Sheldon motioned to the papers sticking out of his trash can. Raj pulled them out and read them over, and he was confused.

"Someone is trying to frame me and sent those to Penny. She didn't believe me when I told her that they were fake," Sheldon said, his cheek turning red. He was finding it easy to lie, since most of his focus was on how his cheek hurt like the dickens.

"Who would do this?! Why didn't she believe you?"

"I don't know! She just didn't… she wasn't listening to reason." Sheldon sighed. "I want to go home now," he said as he gathered up his bag and jacket.

"Yeah, of course. You should put some ice on that," Raj said. Sheldon nodded as they left his office.

* * *

Sheldon was standing and looking at a stack of papers, a cup of tea in his hand when Leonard walked through the door. He had this smug look on his face.

Sheldon looked at him, and went back to his tea.

"I heard about what happened with Penny today… you okay?" Leonard asked. If Sheldon didn't know better, he'd say that Leonard sounded concerned. But Sheldon looked at his roommate and all he saw was the smugness behind the puppy-dog face.

"Well, the hand-shaped bruise on my left cheek should be an indication of that," Sheldon said.

Leonard looked very surprised when he got a closer look from across the kitchen island. "Wow. What did you do?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon tossed the papers at Leonard. "Explain these," Sheldon demanded.

Leonard looked them over. "Emails from when I was in the North Sea," he said. "Yeah, I remember these."

Sheldon slammed the mug onto the counter. "You know damn well that I didn't write those," he snapped.

Leonard looked scared for a moment and then he smirked. "But Penny doesn't," he said. "I bet she's over at her place right now, just hating you." Leonard said.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at him. "Why?" he asked.

Leonard's smile left his face. "Because you ruin everything! And your constant presence is keeping Penny away from me. Now if you'll excuse me… I'm going to go over and be a friend to Penny." He took a minute to compose himself, and then opened the door.

The door shut and Sheldon watched it for a moment before gathering up the papers. He knew that Penny knew the truth. But that smug look on Leonard's face made him feel sick. A small part of him wondered if Penny would take the hobbit back.

Sheldon shook his head. "That's simply not logical," he said before he sat down in his spot.

* * *

Penny heard the knocks. She had hoped it was Sheldon; she hadn't seen him since her dramatic exit from Cal-tech. Raj had been at his place up until 30 minutes ago and Sheldon hadn't texted her. She was worried-she'd hit him pretty hard, although she hadn't meant to.

But the knocks only stopped at three and her name didn't follow. Penny sighed; she had to face the ugly truth… the short, ugly truth.

She walked to the door and opened it. There he stood, looking hopeful and remorseful. "I heard about what happened with Sheldon. I'm sorry," he said.

Penny had to bite back punching him in his nasally face. "I know… I just…. Why didn't you tell me?" Penny asked.

Leonard seemed to mentally trip over himself when she asked that. He hadn't been expecting that question. "Well… I guess I forgot about it," he said with a shrug.

Penny nodded, "I understand that." She sat on her couch and Leonard sat next to her. "You just... you think you know a guy," she said with a sigh.

Leonard nodded. "But I mean, this is Sheldon, he's a jackass by nature. What did you expect?"

Penny nodded; it took everything she had to not kick his ass. "Well I guess Thanksgiving is off," she whispered.

"You can come with me!" Leonard suggested, "I was going to visit my dad over the holiday… we can go just as friends." He reached over and gently touched her leg.

Penny had to keep herself from recoiling after his disgusting and very unwanted touch. But she just nodded. It was so interesting to see Leonard in this new light. She hated it. Was he always this… terrible?

"Yes, well… let me think about it, okay?" Penny said. She stood up. "I'm exhausted and today gave me a lot to think about."

He stood up. "I understand. I'm just a phone call away," he said as he walked to the door.

"Right, thank you." Penny gave a half-hearted smile and closed the door behind him.

She listened until she heard 4A's door close. "That little fucker," Penny grumbled. "Holy crap on a cracker." There was no doubt about it-Penny was pissed. And when she was angry, there was no telling what could happen to those who dared cross her path. Leonard would get what was coming to him.

She hoped that Sheldon had some sort of end game for this whole thing. She was ready to kill.

* * *

Sheldon used his key to get in, not wanting to wake his sleeping roommate across the hall. He shut the door gently and shuffled through the dark to her bedroom. She wasn't asleep. As he expected.

"Is there a reason you texted me at 1 am, asking me to come over?" Sheldon asked, his hands stuck in the pockets of his robe.

Penny was sitting on her bed; she looked at him with this sorrowful look before she stood up and walked to him. She didn't move fast and Sheldon didn't jump, so she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his left cheek. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's quite all right, you didn't mean to," Sheldon replied in a whisper and his tone lost its superiority. He even leaned into her touch a little.

"I'm still sorry," she whispered before kissing his cheek again.

Sheldon's hand came up and held her waist a little as she did this. This action caused Penny to lean into him.

"Hey... stay a little bit" Penny said. She stepped away and pulled him by his robe sleeve towards her bed.

Sheldon took a step and then froze. "Penny, I feel like this might be overstepping a friendship boundary." He looked a little alarmed by this.

Penny looked back at him and laughed. "No, relax; I just want to lay down for a minute, okay?" Penny climbed onto her bed and the she turned back to him and undid the tie of his robe. "Come on," she encouraged.

Sheldon was looking her over; he yielded when he saw her playful smile. He trusted her, he was tired and her room smelled nice. He gave a loud sigh, as if this was putting him out, and he removed his robe before he climbed into bed after Penny.

They moved around for a couple of minutes until they found positions that worked. Sheldon was on his back and Penny was on her side, her hand resting on his bicep.

"You wanted to talk?" Sheldon asked before he glanced over at her. She was nestled under the covers. Sleepily smiling at him.

"Yes, first thing, Leonard… what's your plan?" Penny asked.

Sheldon realized he couldn't talk to her without looking at her, so he moved and was now on his side, facing her. "He knows that I know he did it, but he's just happy that you fell for it," Sheldon said. "I want to see how this plays out, what his next trick is."

"We won't let it ruin Thanksgiving?" Penny asked.

"Of course not. You promised me sweet potato pie."

"I didn't promise that… but if you want it, I'll make it."

"Thank you. Meemaw will be calling you next week to give you the recipe." Sheldon let out a breathy laugh when Penny poked him.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Still sorry."

Sheldon only shrugged. But he had a smile on his face.

They each drifted off to sleep shortly after that, both satisfied, both happy with this new path they were on.

* * *

 **A/N: what do you all think!? We're rolling along… I've never been a huge fan of having a massive misunderstanding happen and no one talks so everyone hates each other for four chapters, so I wrote this! I'm hoping this is good; I'm still trying to figure out what else Leonard has planned for them. Because trust me… more drama will follow…. I'm also enjoying slowly making Sheldon and Penny be all snuggly and close. I feel like on the show it would lead to that, even if it never became romantic, they're just really comfortable around each other. For one both Sheldon and Penny don't have to worry about the other being inappropriate or making the other uncomfortable. And they just fall into place nicely. When it comes to Penny, Sheldon is not against her touch. He rarely freaks out when she does touch him, he hasn't rushed off to wash anything, he's let her kiss his cheek (and face in that one episode) so yeah… and remember, Jim said that the shenny kiss made sense and was a natural progression of what they've been doing all these years. He never brought up it being a dream. In his mind, Penny and Sheldon making out makes sense to him. I'm sure them touching and being close does as well (and I trust Mr. Parsons a LOT) so yay! More fluff coming! I'm also trying to figure out how evil to make Amy… she might get kind of terrible and freaky…**

 **Oh and I want to give some shout outs to folks who have reviewed my fic: (and I just scrolled down the reviews so the only order it's in is the order that the review was posted)** _ **RevDorothyL; nertooold54; Lizwontcry; DarkFay; superlc529; Shenny Fan; Spooladio; Halfred Askold; biginferno; vampireville; DeathCrawler; Astra-amethyst; aPoliteVillian; jslee102; kritiasthegod; Prospero Hibiki; trish; Ben; k; billbrwer; teals; Guests and Anons**_ _ **!**_ **Thank you all so much! I'm glad that I can make some of you happy!**

 **Until next time all! Thanks and R+R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon's eyes opened up, slightly startled. Something was just a bit off. Not only was he on his side, but he quickly realized that this wasn't even his own room.

The night before flooded back and then he remembered, and calmed down a little. He should have quickly gotten out of her bed. But he didn't want to; he was way too comfortable. He had warmth against his chest; she was tucked under his chin, wrapped up in his arms, snoring lightly. If he had known that sleeping with someone else would be this pleasant…he'd have done it years ago. Although it wouldn't have been Penny, so it didn't matter.

He wondered what Leonard (and other boyfriends whom he had the misfortune of meeting) had meant by her being a restless sleeper? She hadn't moved once during the night, only a little bit to get closer to him. And her snoring, well, that was okay. It wasn't loud and disruptive. Maybe it was never her, maybe it was those she shared the bed with.

He wondered if she'd like to keep sharing a bed with him. The thought had his fuzzy with sleep mind reeling a little bit. Although, he felt a little excited about the idea of doing this again. Simply sleeping with her in the most innocent meaning of the term. And then his mind drifted to other possibilities. He stopped that train of thought quickly, chastising himself for going there.

Sheldon couldn't help but think how the thought of laying with Penny made him calm and happy, versus when the thought of doing this with Amy wracked him with terror. He thought about how this wouldn't have been innocent with her; she would have tried to manipulate the situation to benefit herself. He trusted Penny and she never did anything to him that he didn't want her to. She didn't force him and then throw a fit if he didn't do it.

He knew he had to get up. Had to make the shuffled trek across the hall and into his own apartment. He had to make sure Leonard didn't know he was at Penny's-the insinuations that would come up. Although part of him wanted Leonard to know, to assume. He also wanted to keep this between himself and Penny a little bit longer.

Rolling away slightly, Sheldon was able to slip out from around Penny. She moaned and nuzzled into his pillow and he tucked the covers around to keep her warm. He reached for his robe and put on his slippers.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked in a sleepy tone.

Sheldon sighed; he hadn't wanted to wake her. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it up and down. "Go back to sleep, Penny," Sheldon whispered.

Penny nodded and snuggled back into the bed.

His lips quirked up at the corner and he turned and left her room silently.

* * *

Leonard found Sheldon on the sofa eating his cereal and watching Doctor Who. It almost seemed like a normal morning. But Leonard felt like disrupting whatever the robot man was planning on doing. It was just too much fun to poke him until he squirmed, especially since now he had the upper hand.

Sheldon glanced over as Leonard made his way to the kitchen, but he didn't say anything, just kept eating his honey puffs. Leonard paused for a moment, he felt like Sheldon should have been eating from the high end of the fiber count after yesterday.

"I was thinking about asking Penny to go to the movies with me," Leonard said with a grin as he started to make some coffee.

Sheldon stopped chewing and then he swallowed the lump and glanced over at Leonard. "You might succeed in causing a rift between Penny and me… but she won't take you back," Sheldon said calmly.

Leonard shook his head. "See, this is where you're wrong. You don't understand this kind of relationship. This thing that Penny and I have. It's meant to be." Leonard was speaking honestly. Although, he had this glint in his eyes.

Sheldon was suddenly not hungry anymore and the 12th Doctor wasn't so appealing. Sheldon just stared at his bowl of cereal, dreading what was else would come out of Leonard's mouth.

"Also, I'm the best boyfriend Penny's going to have. I'm the best husband." Leonard said it with an air of confidence in his words. "She will realize that soon enough."

Sheldon stood up and took his bowl to the sink. He didn't meet Leonard's eyes. He was thinking of something to say.

"She needs me. She needs what I can give her. We're perfect together. We're meant to be." Leonard said finally. Almost as if, he was trying to prove this to Sheldon.

"Penny doesn't need you," Sheldon finally said. He turned to Leonard. "She is more than capable of being single and successful." He turned back to the sink to wash his dish. "She doesn't need external validation, only support. She knows she is beautiful, she knows she is talented, she just needs someone who is honest with her." I am that someone… he thought the last part, wanted so badly to say it out loud.

"How long do you think this will last?" Leonard asked. "the two of you relying on each other for emotional support. She needs more," Leonard crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Sheldon turned back to Leonard. He wanted to try to form the right words, wanted to say just the right thing to shut Leonard up. He squeezed his eyes shut. "You can't-"

"She's mine! I saw her first!" Leonard cut him off, sounding every bit like a spoiled child.

"Penny isn't an object, Leonard. She's a human being. She's intelligent, kind, sweet, and strong. But she's also fragile and you've hurt her, you hurt her trust. You can't do that. You can't go halfway with Penny. If you're going to love her, you have to love her the whole way," Sheldon said. He kept his eyes fixed on Leonard. "You can't claim her and use her and think so poorly of her. She's more than that."

Leonard was looking back at Sheldon a little stunned. He searched his eyes and then his widened with realization. "You're in love with Penny..."

Sheldon's eyes widened and his heart sped up and he spun around so Leonard couldn't see him twitch.

"Oh, my god. You've fallen in love with her," Leonard said it again; the chuckle that followed stung Sheldon. "That's funny."

"I don't see why you find that notion funny. Furthermore, you have no proof. You're simply assuming," Sheldon spoke as carefully as he could. "She's my friend and I care for her." His voice shook.

"It's funny because it's also kind of sad. You've always had this weird crush on her, haven't you?" Leonard asked. "Yeah, I see it now. But do you actually think she'll love you back?"

Sheldon didn't want to hear any of this.

"You're practically a robot, and your girlfriend left you because of that. Do you really think that Penny, Penny who loves giving hugs and snuggling and kissing and... sex... would ever consider you as a mate?" Leonard's tone was harsh.

Sheldon didn't realize his hands were shaking until he looked down at them. His back still turned to Leonard; he made his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I am capable of-" Sheldon didn't get to finish.

Leonard kept talking as if he hadn't heard Sheldon. "I mean, it's actually sad. Penny would never go for you. She might be your friend, but I assure you, she'd start laughing in your face if you asked her out." Leonard almost regretted those words coming out of his mouth. but he couldn't back off now.

Sheldon felt rage building up. Not only was Leonard thinking so low of him, but also his words about Penny were just... He had never felt so much malice towards another human.

His large hands were in fists and his body and heart were screaming at him to shut Leonard up. His brain was starting to side with them.

And then his phone made a noise. There it was, tucked into his robes pocket, with the soft piano notes. Unless one was familiar with the song, it would go unnoticed. Sheldon knew the tune; it's why he assigned it as her text tone. The song was her ringtone. All the rage he felt left his body. All the sadness and depression followed soon after that. He didn't even have to look at his phone. He just knew it her, and knew it was something kind. Something very Penny.

He relaxed his fists and slipped his hands into his robe pockets. He turned to Leonard. "I'm going to get ready for my day now. I have some errands to run, so I won't be home until later." Sheldon walked past Leonard and down the hall.

Leonard was stunned. Stunned at how Sheldon simply brushed away everything. "Maybe he really is a robot." He murmured. He was still smirking. The idea of Sheldon and Penny made him chuckle. She'd never shown any interest in the man. He was fine.

* * *

When Penny did wake up, she was well rested and happy. She grabbed at the side of the bed and found it empty. That was a little disappointed. She was feeling frisky and wanted a tall Texan to play with a little bit. Penny shot up from under the covers after that thought. What on earth?

She managed to get out bed and find her way to the bathroom. She needed coffee. Penny had long ago stopped the habit of needing coffee from the boys-having a well-paying job helped. Still, she missed those days of stopping by the boys place in the morning.

Penny had gotten a coffee maker that had a timer and so as long as she remembered to fill it the night before she'd be set. Only last night she hadn't. Yet, there was coffee being brewed. A warm feeling filled her chest as she thought of Sheldon. Her mind raced a little... started thinking of how he would never forget an anniversary, how he'd make sure little things were done around the house, that the doors were locked, kids were tucked in and safe, the cat was inside and that there was coffee in the maker for her in the morning. How he wouldn't do it because he had to. But because he wanted to.

Penny wasn't really shocked when she thought about this. She was more startled at the thought of being married to him didn't scare her. He would never cheat on her, lying would be impossible, but he wasn't dishonest so he wouldn't even try to begin with. He'd be sweet towards her, patent with their kids. Yes, he could be crazy and neurotic, but she could see him being less of that.

Penny quickly gulped some of the hot liquid to calm her crazy wandering imagination.

She sighed happily. These were dreams she knew she couldn't attain. Although he seemed receptive to her touch and enjoyed it, she wasn't sure he'd want to be with her that way, kissing all the time, coitus... hell, that's why Amy left him.

No, she'd have to be his friend and that's it. Penny reached for her phone and quickly sent him a good morning text. She set it down and sipped her coffee.

Deciding to get ready for her day, she finished her coffee and walked back to her bedroom. Thoughts of Sheldon helping her cook and Sheldon changing diapers floating through her head.

When she was finally in her Jeep, she started it up and drove out of the garage and onto the street. She spotted him standing at a bus stop a couple of blocks away. Jeans on, his Green Lantern tee poking out from under his darker members only jacket. Messenger back across his chest. Looking all sorts of cute and awkward. God she loved him.

Penny almost swerved off the road when she realized that she was in love with the wackadoodle.

She pulled up to the bus stop and pressed the button for the window. She leaned over the seat and smiled.

* * *

Sheldon's mind was buzzing. Her text had been a simple one-"Good morning, sweetie!" he had smiled a little bit. Gotten ready for the day and left his apartment.

He wanted to ignore everything Leonard had said. He knew he should. Yet, doubt crept in. Why would Penny ever want to be his girlfriend? He felt a chill down his spine at the thought. The thought of being able to kiss her freely and hold her. Then he felt like she wouldn't want that. She kissed him on the lips but she was just affectionate. She wouldn't want anything more from him.

Leonard was right; she would want so much affection and sex. He thought about that. What it would feel like to be with her in that way. He knew he'd enjoy it. He enjoyed everything he did with Penny.

He huffed slightly. No, she'd find a new guy... someone who was more her speed.

He was staring at his shoes. Jeans adorned his legs. He was waiting at the bus stop. No "bus pants" on today. He figured jeans were protection enough. He also didn't plan on sitting.

"Hey stranger, going my way?!" A familiar female voice called out.

Sheldon looked up startled. Penny was leaning towards the passenger side of the Jeep, the widow rolled down. Smiling brightly at him.

Sheldon tried not to smirk. "Penny, I hope you don't make it a habit of going around and picking up people waiting for the bus." He got in the Jeep and put his seatbelt on.

Penny smiled at him, her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. "Only when they're tall and cute."

Sheldon's eyes went a little wide at her statement and he tried to comprehend what she was saying as they drove off.

Any and all doubts he may have had vanished when Penny started talking to him about some of the errands she had to do today, asking him if he wanted to go anywhere special… he watched her talk as she drove and he realized something. There was one thing that Leonard had said that was true though, he was falling in love with Penny.

Part of him knew he'd already smashed to the ground in a millions pieces, though.

Theoretically of course. One could actually shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

Raj knocked on Howard's door getting impatient. When it finally opened, Howard motioned for him to enter.

"So she just slapped him?" Howard asked as Raj followed him to the couch.

"Yeah, dude. Hard, too. I was shocked." Raj replied.

"Okay, let's see these emails," Howard said as he took the printed out pages from Raj. He looked them over and then sat down at his laptop that was on the coffee table. "I think I can hack into her email and see where these came from." He started typing away.

Raj didn't even think of any ethics issues. "Good. I don't like seeing them that way." Raj replied.

"Yup. Also I have my heart set on mashed potatoes. You know, Sheldon makes damn good mashed potatoes," Howard said.

"This is true... yeah, we need to fix this now." Raj sat next to Howard and watched the screen.

* * *

"Penny, Penny, Penny," Sheldon said in his slightly condescending tone.

Penny could only smirk, amused that he hadn't changed. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear?"

Sheldon was momentarily thrown off by the new term of endearment she used for him. However, he blinked and got back on track. "The new Star Wars movie isn't boring... it's amazing and I'm so excited about it." Sheldon said his voice getting light and happy.

"I know, sweetie, I'm actually a little excited as well. The newest trailer gave me chills," Penny admitted.

Sheldon was pleased by this answer.

Sheldon had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans and Penny had her hands gripping his bicep as they casually walked along. It was chilly out, in the low 60's and breezy.

Sheldon cleared his throat as they walked; he looked around and licked his lips. "I enjoyed sleeping with you last night," he said. He realized how that sounded. "I mean… sleeping next to you," he amended.

Penny's heart sped up and she looked up at him. "I liked it, too. A lot actually. You're like a heated blanket."

Sheldon arched an eyebrow. "Maybe it's because of the inadequate sleep clothes you chose to wear." Sheldon said. He had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't say how he enjoyed her tiny clothes.

Penny shrugged, "I guess I'll have to keep you in my bed then," she whispered.

Neither of them realized what that had sounded like. Or at least they chose to ignore it.

"Leonard ruined Doctor Who for me this morning," Sheldon said. He had been debating on telling her about this morning's events.

"Oh, no! What did he do?" Penny asked as she stepped away and looked at him, hurt and anger flashing over her face.

And so, he relayed everything that was said. By the end of it, Penny was angry. Well, angry was an understatement.

"Why would he-that little shit!" Penny hissed. She tried to stay calm, though-they were, after all, out in public.

Sheldon rubbed her back gently, "I didn't want to anger you," Sheldon said with a sigh.

Penny shook her head. "I'm okay. I want to toss him off the roof, but I'll wait."

Sheldon huffed out a little laugh and Penny looked at him surprised at the sound.

"I don't want to avoid you anymore," Penny said suddenly. She realized it had only been a day of pretending to be mad at him. but she knew she couldn't keep doing it.

Sheldon nodded, he understood. "Yeah, sneaking over at 1am is going wreak havoc on my REM cycle during the week."

"I have an idea…" Penny motioned for him to follow her into a store. He wasn't paying attention to the store and followed her in, more interested in her idea.

"I forgive you, because you convinced me that you didn't actually send the emails," Penny said as she browsed the merchandise. The store was dark and loud music was blasting from seemingly everywhere.

It was then that Sheldon looked around. He'd never been in this store, but they had nerd/geek type stuff everywhere. He arched an eyebrow.

"And what would that do?" Sheldon asked as a very tattooed young woman walked past him and popped her gum, giving him a once over.

"We'll be all buddy buddy, but… he will constantly be worried that you will tell on him, and if I know him well enough, he will continue to try and make you look bad," Penny said as she picked up something.

Sheldon stopped following her when she spun around. If the flashing lights and loud music weren't going to give him a heart attack, the sight of Penny holding up a pair of The Flash panties would have.

His eyes grew wide. "What is this place?" he asked. His voice sounded like he was on the verge of panic.

"You've never been in Spencer's?" Penny asked as she grabbed a couple other super hero undies.

Sheldon tried to avert his eyes. Now he knew that on any given day, she might be wearing his heroes… down there. Oh, god, his brain would go into overdrive trying to figure that out.

"No, it's… not my sort of store," Sheldon said. It really wasn't. Also the young girls whom worked there always hit on him, commented on his shirts and offered him dog collars. That was an awkward 15 minutes of Google.

Penny only shrugged and carried the items to the checkout. Sheldon stood behind her, keeping his eyes on anything but the counter.

"Cute! These match his shirt!" The girl behind the counter said.

This made Sheldon look up, and he almost squawked. She held up a thong... the string kind, and the only patch of cloth was in the shape of the Green Lantern symbol on the front.

"I'm going to wait outside," Sheldon said as he turned on his heel and stalked out.

Penny was blushing but also giggling. Maybe she'd let him see her other pairs at home… Leonard never knew about them…. But she'd let Sheldon see them. Penny almost choked on air when that thought crossed her mind.

Sheldon let out a breath. He tried to think of anything… when the heat went out in the arctic… anything so he couldn't imagine Penny wearing those _unmentionables_ and his shirt. Oh, god-he had so many shirts she could pair with those unmentionables. He would gladly give them all to her.

He was doomed.

* * *

Sheldon was sitting and watching TV and Leonard was on his computer. Sheldon really wished Leonard's head would suddenly explode. When he had gotten home late that afternoon, Leonard didn't even look up at him. Sheldon had just went about his usual Saturday afternoon schedule, getting ready for his laundry night.

And then the front door opened and Penny burst in. "Sheldon!" She yelled.

Sheldon jumped and looked at her shocked. Leonard almost fell out of his chair. Leonard spun around to watch the scene unfold before him.

Penny looked pissed. She walked right up to where Sheldon was sitting and leaned over him. "Tell me again, look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't write those emails," Penny said. Her tone was calm but fierce.

Sheldon swallowed hard and looked her in the eyes. "I swear to you... I didn't write them," he said in a steady voice.

Penny's whole demeanor melted. She sighed and nodded and then she plopped down onto the couch next to Sheldon. "Sorry for slapping you, sweetie," Penny said before she leaned over kissed his cheek.

Sheldon's eyebrow twitched. "Actually it was this cheek," he said and turned his head to her. She leaned over and kissed his other cheek.

"Sorry, sweetie." She said it in a more sweet tone.

"You're forgiven, Penny," Sheldon said with a tiny smile.

"What's going on?!" Leonard asked from where he had been sitting this whole time... shocked.

Penny looked at him, almost surprised to see him. "Oh, hey, Leonard." She gave him an awkward wave.

"What, um-what's-what changed since yesterday?" Leonard asked strangely, as he stood up and walked to the sofa. He sat next to Penny.

Penny had to stop herself from punching him. "Well, I got to thinking that it just didn't make any sense! He's never done anything like this. Sheldon isn't mean like that. Sure he's brutally honest but he isn't mean."

"So you just believe him?" Leonard asked. He really hated Sheldon right now, Penny could tell.

"I can't lie, Leonard," Sheldon said. "And Penny is choosing to take the past 8 years into account of myself being a very loyal and trusting friend to her. I have a solid record." He said it almost smugly.

Leonard gritted his teeth and then relaxed. "Well, that's great!" He said, almost too enthusiastically. "This is good! No more tension!"

"Yeah. Now we just have to find out who wrote those emails and tried to frame Sheldon," Penny said.

"Yes, Leonard, you were corresponding with this saboteur for almost three months. I'm stunned you thought it was me," Sheldon said.

"Well, Sheldon, you can be kind of a dick at times... I figured that you'd reached your limit." Leonard replied dryly. He glared at Sheldon.

Sheldon felt a little hurt at Leonard's comment. But as of late, he was getting used to Leonard being nasty and kind of a bully towards him.

"Leonard... Sheldon isn't a dick. He's honest, he's got a massive ego... but he's a good guy." Penny quickly defended him.

Leonard looked between the two of them. He had an awful feeling welling up inside him. The green monster smashed it back down and he was already formulating his next plan of action.

Which was why, 45 minutes later, he found himself sitting on the couch, watching as Sheldon and Penny baked cookies... really?

Sheldon was casually leaning against the counter, watching as Penny used the rolling pin to roll out the sugar cookie dough. He had relinquished the power to Penny and all she had to do was ask sweetly.

Leonard was going to be sick. So he stood up and walked down the hall in a rush, slamming his bedroom door in the process.

The front door opened suddenly and Raj and Howard rushed in. They both froze upon seeing Sheldon and Penny's domestic cookie making situation. Penny and Sheldon froze, too, stunned to see their friends bursting in as they were being chased by some sort of hell hound.

"Oh, my god! She's going to bludgeon him with a rolling pin!" Raj yelled.

Sheldon and Penny jumped apart and watched confused as Howard and Raj went into a frenzied chaos of talking at the same time and moving quickly.

"Penny, we all know that Sheldon can be a pain, but killing him won't solve anything!" Howard said. "Raj showed me the emails and I can tell that they are shams!" Howard said as he slowly approached the kitchen, his hands up.

Penny narrowed her eyes at him, and then Sheldon gently took the rolling pin from her grasp. "She wasn't trying to hit me with it," Sheldon said, sounding annoyed.

Raj had his phone out as if he was ready to call the police.

"Yeah, we, um… we reconciled!" Penny said with a little nod. She looked at Sheldon, who had set the rolling pin down.

"Oh. Oh! Cookies!" Howard walked to the counter and sat on the stool. Raj followed suit.

"So Thanksgiving is on?" Raj asked. The last few moments of crazy seemingly forgotten by the two men.

Sheldon furrowed his brow, "what did you find out about the emails?"

"Well I hacked into Penny's email-" Howard paused when she shot him a glare, "-after Raj told me what had happened. Anyway, they're fake, 100%. I'm still digging to try and find out who made them though."

"Well, thank you, Howard," Sheldon said

Howard noticed a metal box and peaked inside of it. His eyes went wide. "Are these Star Trek cookie cutters?" he asked, flabbergasted. Raj looked as well.

Penny smiled fondly as she took the cookie cutters so she could cut the familiar shapes out of the dough.

The three man-boys watched her excitedly as she used a spatula to remove the first cookie and place it on the baking sheet.

"What's this I heard about Penny bludgeoning Sheldon to death?!" Leonard came rushing out of his room, glasses flailing off.

Four pair's eyes looked over from the kitchen and at him. He almost felt like he was being judged.

"Penny's making cookies!" Raj said happily.

Leonard watched as she finished placing the first round of cookies on the pan and how Sheldon helped her hold the tray and slide it into the oven. How she kept casting him small smiles and how he returned them. How Raj and Howard didn't seem to notice or care.

"Yeah, I was here," Leonard grumbled.

His four friends seemed to go back to paying attention to the cookies. Sheldon decided that since he had a captive audience, he would educate everyone on the origins of the cookie cutter.

Leonard turned and marched towards and then out the front door. He closed the door carefully. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Amy… yeah, I wanted to talk to you. It's important."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey [arty people! Not a long note, but I wanted to thank** _ **Lizwontcry**_ **again for being my beta! Also I wanted to thank folks for liking my** _ **Shenny At The Movies**_ **fics. I have another one planned, so stayed tuned! Also I'll be having the group have thanksgiving dinner in the next chapter, Amy appears again, hijinks and chaos and hopefully it'll be funny! So I hope this chapter is good and you all enjoy it! Thanks again loves!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'd like to address a few things before we start the next chapter:**

 **I will keep writing this. Regardless of what goes on with the show. I won't stop! I feel like that's the point of fanfiction. It's either to fix what's wrong or to make it better. And if most of you will still be here, I'll keep writing. I know it's all emotional and stuff, but we also should have seen this coming, I mean they have Penny married to the Homunculus** **… anyway! If you all still want it, and will read it. I will keep writing it. Also who knows, maybe we get some awesome Shenny scenes in the coming season… who knows! Also, don't leave, don't let this sway you. I mean leave if you want to. mean who cares about canon you know? Just stick around for a little bit longer and have fun! Never know what might happen!**

 **Second thing I want to address: people leaving hate in the reviews. First of all, I don't care, I know you're trying to make me stop, trying to scare me off, hurt my feelings and make me delete like some others have. Let me make this clear, I have dealt with a lot of shitty people in fandoms for like the last 15 years; I literally do not give a shit about anything said to me about the ship I ship. You can't bully me into submission, I don't play that. Because I don't give a fuck! Secondly, the more you bash my ship and my writing, the more I write, that's just giving me fuel! If what I'm doing is pissing you off, I will keep doing it. Nothing I love more than making shitty people uncomfortable! So keep it up! (P.S. I also will delete any reviews that are hate filled because what's the point? They're not legit critiques… they're just spite.)**

 **Alright… everyone who's still with me, I give you the next chapter! Enjoy, review, love and have fun. Don't let canon bring you down… maybe I'm jaded and crazy… I just… I'm shrugging this one off my shoulders as well.**

* * *

It was early Sunday morning in Pasadena; it was still dark outside not much traffic on the street. Inside the apartments on 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, apartment 4A, Raj and Howard stood in their gear, in the living room. It had been a long time since they'd all gone to play paintball, almost felt like old times again.

"I can't wait!" Raj said excitedly.

Howard nodded. "I know, Bernie was really confused when I got up this early. It's been too long."

Leonard walked out of his room in his gear. "Hey, guys, I'm almost ready, just waiting for Sheldon, who is oddly late." Leonard said as he looked back at the hall to Sheldon's room.

"Oh, he's over at Penny's, he let us in and went over there," Raj said casually.

Leonard looked horrified for a moment. "Why is he even over there… at this early hour?" he asked, he was trying to hide his visible anger over this new revelation.

"Hey, if Sheldon wants throat punches… who am I to stop him?" Howard said with a shrug.

Leonard glared at him for a moment, and then the front door opened. Sheldon marched through in his gear, followed by Penny who was wearing combat pants and a tank top. They were both having a conversation.

"Okay, but if he says anything, he's getting hit with friendly fire," Penny said.

Sheldon only nodded before he walked past the guys and back to his room.

"Hey, boys," Penny waved at them as she pulled on a black fleece jacket.

"You're coming?" Leonard asked. It had been a long time since she participated in paintball with them.

Penny nodded. "Yep. Sheldon just came over to make sure that I was up. I wasn't, but it was no big deal to get dressed real quick." She smiled at everyone as she zipped her jacket.

All of them suddenly had images of Penny getting dressed in Sheldon's presence. All of them were a little jealous, but only one was pissed about it.

Sheldon reappeared with two paintball guns. They were brand new.

Howard's eyes bugged out. "Holy shit! Is that the new Tippmann US Army Project Salvo?" Howard asked as he took the weapon carefully from Sheldon's hand and looked it over in awe.

Raj joined him. The weapons looked like real automatic rifles.

"Yeah, we just got them in the mail yesterday," Penny said with a smile. She gently took hers from Sheldon. "You have my hot pink paint balls?" she asked.

"I do, Colonel Lane," Sheldon said before he knelt down to a black tactical bag on the floor and pulled out her paintball canister.

"Thank you, Major General Cooper." Penny gave him a little salute before she walked over to where another black tactical bag was.

"You got Penny special gear?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon rose up. "I need to make sure that my platoon is well equipped," he stated very matter of fact. He turned to Raj and Howard who were still ogling his new toy. "And if you both would be Majors, I would be very happy to have you."

Howard looked up. "Does that mean that Penny is our boss as well?"

"Damn right!" Penny shouted playfully.

"I'm in!" Raj said.

"What am I?" Leonard asked in a whiny voice. He was feeling a little left out.

Sheldon looked at him. "Sargent Major." Sheldon was still mad at him, and Leonard could tell.

"Fine, let's just go." Leonard grumbled.

He went to leave but no one was moving. He looked back at the group, confused. Everyone looked at Sheldon.

"All right, men… and lady, fall in!" Sheldon barked.

And with that, the group grabbed their gear and hurried to the door.

"Whose car are we taking?" Raj asked.

"We'll have to take two-" Leonard was cut off.

"We can go in mine." Penny said excitedly.

"We can't all fit in your car, Penny." Leonard said as he followed the four down the steps.

The drive to the paintball range was filled with Sheldon's car games, Raj's questions about the Jeep and Howard's questions about him being promoted from Major to something higher. Leonard just sat in the back annoyed. And a little shocked that she had gotten a new car.

And he tried to ignore the Flash insignia that hung from the rear-view mirror. None of this meant anything.

* * *

When they pulled up the paintball field, they were a sight to behold, weapons at the ready as they climbed from the Jeep.

Leonard rounded the Jeep and marched up to Sheldon and Penny. "When did you get a new car?" he asked.

Penny looked up from putting her gear on. "Last week… I needed something different, Leonard. You have to understand," she said almost pleadingly.

Leonard tried to ignore that first sentence she used. He hoped it didn't have the double meaning he thought it did. He nodded his head and turned and walked away.

Sheldon was at her side a moment later. "Everything all right, Colonel Lane?" he asked in a serious tone, but there was an edge of sweetness.

"Yep. Come on, MoonPie, let's get us some 12th graders!" Penny said before she moved ahead.

"That's Major General MoonPie!" Sheldon said, following her.

* * *

Sheldon was in the safe house, spattered in green paint. He was wiping paint off of his weapon, face mask on his head. And he didn't look upset about being "killed" either.

The door burst open and Raj tumbled in, he was also covered in green paint. "Damn… they're really good," he said as he slumped to the floor next to Sheldon. He looked over at him. "I'm shocked you took those bullets for Penny," he said.

Sheldon stopped wiping paint and glanced at Raj. "She would have done the same for me," he said before he went back to his task.

Raj breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. "I know… I find that admirable and a little weird." He chose that word specifically; he looked at Sheldon from the corner of his eye.

"How is that weird?" Sheldon finally asked. He sounded confused, although his face was blank.

Raj shrugged. "Well, you and Penny have always both intrigued and confused me, I guess."

"Well, if we're going to be honest, her friendship with all of us is confusing." Sheldon almost bit back. His tone was laced with some anger. He didn't like this conversation.

Raj didn't back down. "Fair point, but you and her… she's always had your back. Over all of us… even when she was really with Leonard… she's been there for you." Raj said thoughtfully.

"We're-" Sheldon was cut off.

"Friends, I know. Maybe it's time for you two to be more than that… for each other." Raj was now looking directly at his friend.

Sheldon licked his lips and looked at his weapon; he finally spoke after a moment. "I don't know if I can be what Penny wants," he admitted.

"Well, it's not Leonard." Raj pointed out.

Sheldon shook his head. "Of course not. He was never what she needed… rather what she wanted. But I'm not sure I can be that, either."

Raj nodded. "Don't think too much about it. Just let it happen." Raj could really only give him what he could. He knew this was hard for Sheldon. He realized that maybe he should talk to Penny himself. Figure out where she was coming from.

The door burst open and Howard and Leonard walked in, covered in green paint.

Sheldon stood up quickly. "Is Penny out there alone?!" He asked, ready to march out and save her.

"She has Kripkie," Leonard pointed out. Not a moment later, Kripkie walked through the door covered in hot pink paint.

"One of you shouwd tell her whose side I'm on," he said, annoyed.

Sheldon glared at him. "Well, you shouldn't be making passes at her," he spat.

Barry stepped back, startled. "Sowwy, I didn't know she was yow gal." Barry glanced at Leonard, confused.

"She's not Sheldon's anything." Leonard replied bitterly.

Sheldon was ready with a retort, but the door opened again, and Penny marched in. She was not covered in green paint. Proudly, she held her weapon up. Penny could make the body armor look good.

"I was told that I could bring one man back." Penny said in an 'I mean business' tone.

"How did you wrangle that?" Howard asked.

"They're 17 year old boys… it wasn't that hard." Penny said.

"That's wat she sawd," Barry murmured.

Everyone looked at him.

"You know… yeah, I agree that it's really creepy." Howard said with a nod.

She looked at Sheldon, "General Sheldor, I need you." She pointed to him before she turned to head back out the door.

Sheldon pulled his goggles down. "Right behind you!" Sheldon roared and the both of them charged back out into the field.

The four men were left watching the scene unfold.

The group of five sat in the U-shaped booth. Sheldon was on one end, Penny next to him, Raj, then Howard and Leonard was sitting good space from him, reading something on his cell phone.

The waitress brought their drinks, some milk shakes and sodas.

"I propose a toast to Penny and Sheldon! While we didn't win, it was a valiant effort by them!" Raj said as he raised his soda.

Everyone but Leonard rose theirs as well.

"Actually it was all Penny this time," Sheldon said as he looked over at her.

She visibly blushed. "Well if you had stopped throwing yourself into the line of fire…" Penny said with a little smile.

"To Penny!" Howard and Raj said. Everyone clinked and drank.

Penny smiled as everyone resumed talking. She kept looking to her right. He seemed happy, and even though they were talking about science, he kept looking at her as he spoke, trying to involve her in the conversation.

She looked over at Leonard who was still on his phone. She knew the look on his face; it was his plotting face (seriously… she knew these people so well). She wondered what his next move would be, and hoped she and Sheldon would be ready.

* * *

Sheldon looked almost terrified as they sat in the Jeep. Penny was going over the list-his list-it was laminated, of course. She looked up at him and saw his wide eyed expression.

"Honey, don't worry, I'll protect you from the hoards." Penny patted his arm gently.

That seemed to break him out of his stunned blankness. "There are so many people. That must be a fire hazard. I can't go in." Sheldon looked back at the entrance to the grocery store.

Penny pouted. She knew he hated crowds and even though it was only Monday evening, there were so many people shopping for Thursday.

"I'll protect you," Penny said again. She wasn't annoyed by this. Hell, she got claustrophobic when the sea of people got to be too much.

"I'm well aware that your Nebraska upbringing will keep the holiday shopping minions away from me…" Sheldon looked from the store and over at her. "But who will protect you?" He asked. He said it softly as if he was seriously scared for her safety.

"Oh, sweetie, I got my Texan to keep me safe." Penny gave him a little wink before she opened her door to get out.

Sheldon thought about this. He was a man; he was supposed to keep her safe. That's what his father always taught him. He puffed out his chest and climbed from the Jeep.

He rounded the vehicle and met her on the driver's side. She was getting her purse together and the bag of reusable bags that Sheldon kept in her Jeep now.

"Okay, so, your list is really helpful," Penny said.

"Of course it is," Sheldon said with a raised eyebrow and that superior air about him.

Penny smirked. "And since you divided everything up by aisle, we should be able to seamlessly move through the store and get out in one piece."

Sheldon walked alongside her as they approached the Whole Foods. "I would suggest that we split up but this store doesn't have reliable cell reception."

Penny was brought back to the last time they got split up at a store and how her name had been called over the intercom and she found Sheldon had been made to sit and wait because he had been sorting the boxed cereals in the aisle.

Yeah, they weren't splitting up.

Sheldon walked ahead of her and grabbed a cart, he waited for her and they met up and entered the chaos that was "three days before Thanksgiving shopping."

Sheldon had a plan, which involved that instead of heading to the produce section first, they hit the canned and boxed section first, and then frozen, followed by meat, then miscellaneous, vegetables came after and then bread. His reasoning was so nothing got crushed.

Penny pushed the basket as Sheldon held the list and read off of it. But he was practically stuck at her side, with people moving past everywhere they went. Sometimes she'd head over to grab something, sometimes Sheldon would (when it was on the top shelf).

They were looking over the turkeys. Sheldon was calculating weight and cooking times and the amount of guests.

Penny was waiting patiently. She wasn't going to argue with him on this one.

"Will we want to make leftover turkey sandwiches after?" Sheldon asked. "I think I'd like to bring lunch to work for a bit after Thursday," he said as he picked up a turkey.

Penny watched him. "Will it fit in your fridge is the question?" Penny asked.

Sheldon nodded. "I suspect that leftovers will be taken by many of our guests... so it will fit." Sheldon set the turkey in the basket.

Penny saw the price and the size. "30 pounds?" She asked. But she just shrugged and let him get it.

After getting some loaves of bread, he insisted on making stuffing from scratch. They found themselves in the baking aisle.

Sheldon was reading through different brands of flour for the pies they planned on making. Penny was happily waiting on the end of the aisle. She watched him, his lean figure intently reading the labels. And her mind drifted to marriage again, how this could be her life. Her husband cooking with her, shopping with her, them going to comic book stores, getting takeout, date nights, picking the kids up from school…

Sheldon interrupted her thoughts when he placed a bag of flour into the cart. "I think this one would make the best crust," Sheldon said.

"Baking is your thing. With all the science, I'll trust your judgment," Penny said.

Sheldon gave a little happy nod and went to her side as she started to push the cart.

"Sheldon… did Amy ever ask you about having kids?" Penny asked. She didn't even know if he was going to answer her. But she asked anyway.

Sheldon furrowed his brow, but he nodded as he looked over the list, using his dry erase marker to mark items off. "We talked about it once. She wanted one child so we could focus all of our attention on them. Raise a progeny." He replied.

Penny nodded. "What about you?" she asked. She noticed how he hadn't said 'we'.

Sheldon sighed. "I want a few children… maybe four. I grew up in a household with many siblings. Also being a twin the chances of having twins is very high. Amy found a way around that. With the way science is going, people will soon be able to pick and choose traits for their offspring… make sure they are healthy and so forth," he said. His voice was very flat-he wasn't excited about the notion.

"Sounds… clinical. I always thought that when you have a baby, you accept it the way he or she is, any faults. Because, well, it's just life," Penny said.

Sheldon nodded, "Oh, I agree, and if both parents have strong genes then the child has a better shot at being healthy. How many kids did you want?" he asked.

"Well… Leonard wanted one child; I wanted a whole football team of kids." Penny smiled slightly. "Or you know… four," she gave a little shrug. "What about child care, would you want your baby mama to stay at home?"

Sheldon considered this. "I believe it depends on the parents' careers." He replied, choosing to ignore her slang term. "Let's say hypothetically that you and I have a child, and let's say that I had won the Nobel by that time, and you're now the CEO of Penny Blossoms Inc." he took a breath. "I would stay at home with our child while you did CEO things. Because your career would require more of your attention."

Penny was looking at him oddly, but her eyes were soft. "And if you needed me to, I'd stay at home while you worked," Penny said.

They seemed lost in each others eyes for a moment, confusion and maybe a little hope battling it out for domination. And it took someone's basket nudging Sheldon for them to break the staring contest.

Sheldon looked back at his list. "Hypothetically… of course," he said.

Penny was focusing on not running into people as she steered the basket. "Of course."

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Sheldon spoke up. "I do believe that you would make an incredible mother, Penny." Sheldon's voice was soft.

Penny noticed his smile. Her mind raced with his comic books, his love for cartoons, Disney and toys. How loyal and protective he was. How he had this amazing bond with his grandmother and mother. How he was kind to children. "You'll make an incredible dad one day as well," Penny replied.

Sheldon had a thoughtful look on his face for the rest of the shopping trip, and he wasn't even bothered by the crowd anymore.

* * *

Howard was trying to figure out why he had agreed to do this. He was missing Sheldon's strict schedule. At least he'd have an excuse to not be here. He really should call the good doctor up and ask him about hanging out again, he'd had fun at paintball, and he was invited to Thanksgiving dinner, after all.

But instead he was spending his Monday night with Amy and Stuart… and Bernadette was there.

It wasn't that Amy was awful or that Stuart was well… Stuart. Okay, so part of it was that. It was that Amy wouldn't stop bringing Sheldon up. And he was getting uncomfortable.

She was currently comparing everyone in their group to the monkeys she had done research on. And Howard was trying to figure out why she was so sought after. It wasn't that he thought she was unattractive, lord knows he wasn't picky, at least in his bachelor days. But he also realized he'd never spent this much time with her… without Sheldon to sort of be Amy's buffer, or at least the direction of most of the conversation.

The chick was just really weird. Maybe it was her near nymphomaniac way of thinking that drew men in. He honestly wasn't sure.

"You know Amy," Bernadette said suddenly.

Stuart had left to go to the restroom, but Howard figured it was probably just to not hear himself being compared to one of the monkeys that had tried to slam its head in the cage doors.

"Sheldon is doing a little Thanksgiving thing; maybe you could go and see him then." Bernadette said with a smile.

"Lamb Chop..." Howard used his gentle _'what the frak woman?'_ tone. Bernadette looked at him.

"What? They should meet up again and talk," She said.

Amy perked up. "Really? I never took him as the Martha Stewart type."

"Well, he's helping Penny out," Howard added. And then he felt panic. He shouldn't have said that. He looked around for the fastest exit.

"Why would Sheldon be helping Penny?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't that be something Leonard is doing?" Bernadette inquired.

Both women looked at him with stern and confused looks. "Spill!" Bernadette shouted.

Howard sighed. "Okay, look… Penny and Leonard aren't a thing anymore. She broke off their engagement."

Both women gasped. "She hasn't told us!" Amy said. Howard wasn't sure, but she seemed more hurt about that then Penny and Leonard.

"Yeah… he, um-he cheated on her while he was on the North Sea," Howard said. He hated telling them this, but they should know.

Bernadette sat back stunned. "That little creep!" she said, her high voice sounding as menacing and angry as it could.

Howard nodded, agreeing with her.

Amy furrowed her brow. "I don't think that's a reason to break up with him."

Howard almost choked on his water and Bernadette gasped. "What?" she asked.

"I mean, really, he clearly picked her over the girl he met at his job… besides, being away that long, it gets lonely," Amy said.

Howard sighed. Even Sheldon knew that wasn't okay. "Amy, that's not okay. Betraying someone's trust like that... that's not a good way to start a long lasting relationship." Howard said. He glanced at Bernadette lovingly.

"Well, they need to get back together," Amy said flatly.

Bernadette looked confused. "It's not that easy…" she said.

"Oh, I know it's not, and it's Sheldon's fault."

"How is any of this his fault?" Howard asked, confused.

"Leonard told me the other day that he keeps… proverbially "cock-blocking" him," Amy said. "And his presence is preventing him and Penny from talking. And she's getting annoyed by it."

"I don't think she minds his company." Howard said quickly. Thoughts of all the times they've been hanging out in the past flashing through his mind. in fact, she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Oh, she does, trust me. Anyway, I'll go to the dinner, and I'll tell Sheldon that he can have me back now. That should lift the burden my bestie is dealing with, and allow her and Leonard to resume their engaged status," she said with a nod.

Howard furrowed his brow. He was ready to reply when Bernadette cut him off. "She has been spending an awful amount of time with him. And we all know how persistent he can be and how easily Penny bends to his will."

Howard really wanted to say something. But before he could, Stuart sat back down.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Amy turned to him. "How would you feel about attending a Thanksgiving dinner this week?" she asked.

Howard sighed and shook his head. This dinner was going to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

It was midnight when Penny's eyes opened up, startled. She heard a noise. And then the side of her bed dipped in. She rolled over and into a body.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" Penny asked after she had grabbed some fabric… and realized it was flannel… and it had a flat hard body under it.

"I'm crawling into your bed… I thought this was obvious," Sheldon said as he moved closer to her.

Penny was still gripping his flannel. "Why?" she asked.

"To sleep."

Penny sighed. "Sheldon, honey, what are you doing?" Penny finally asked. She sat up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"Oh, I had assumed that with us declaring that we had mutually enjoyed this event when it last happened, meant it could happen again. I seem to have misinterpreted that." Sheldon's voice was low and sounded a little hurt. He went to get out of bed.

Penny's hand pressed into his chest and she laid back down, her head on his shoulder. "You can stay. You just startled me," Penny murmured. Her hand stayed on his chest. He smelled like Ivory Spring soap and Sheldon. His flannels were soft and clean. His heartbeat was fast but lulled her to sleep. And he was warm and solid.

Sheldon smiled slightly. This was what he hoped for, what he intended. He moved a little to not jostle her and he rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her close. He sighed contently. She smelled like green apples, her sweet gentle perfume and just Penny. She was soft and warm and seemed to enjoy this.

He needed this. And he hoped that she needed it, too.

* * *

 **A/N: wanna give a shout out to those still reading this, shout out to my BETA** _ **Lizwontcry**_ **, shout out to the haters, shout out to Jim and Kaley… I know they make you say this stuff because well it's your job… love you TWO! Thanks for reading all!**

 **Next chapter! Thanksgiving!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: yooooo! So I didn't expect that response to the last chapter… I'm honestly shocked and really happy and y'all are wonderful! I just… wow! Well, here's the next chapter for you wonderful folks!**_

* * *

The days leading up to Thanksgiving were oddly calm. Leonard wasn't trying anything, which honestly worried both Sheldon and Penny, but everything almost seemed normal.

Sheldon was thinking about this as he sat on Penny's couch. He was going over the activities list for the day. Then something soft hit his shoulder and head. He pulled it off and looked at Penny, startled.

"It's tradition, Sheldon," Penny said.

Sheldon glared at her for a moment before he opened up the folded garment and saw that it was navy blue pullover hoodie. He saw the logo and then he eyed her again, she gave a smile and he then pulled it over his head. The Houston Texans logo was across the front of the hoodie.

"They're not even playing today," Sheldon said with a sigh.

"I know, but you hate the Cowboys, and in my family regardless of who was playing, we'd wear our favorite teams," Penny said with a smile. She was wearing her bright orange Broncos hoodie.

"I do hate those damned Cowboys," Sheldon snarled, letting his Texas show.

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Calm down there, Tex." She reached over and lightly rubbed his chest.

Penny walked to the kitchen counter to grab her mug of coffee and took a sip. It was 7:45am. She was better at getting up early now, but it didn't mean she liked it. However, it was Turkey Day and they had to get started on cooking dinner. She looked back at Sheldon and he was smiling a little bit.

"Thank you, Penny. For the hoodie." Sheldon said sweetly.

Penny smiled warmly at him from behind her coffee mug. "Okay Tex, what's on the agenda for today?" She walked back and sat down on the sofa. Sheldon sat next to her and picked up his notebook.

"So at 8:30 sharp we will begin prepping dinner. The Turkey is marinating right now and so we will put it in the oven at noon, giving it the 5 hours it needs to cook properly. In the meantime, we'll get started on things that need time to rest or chill in the fridge, like pie crusts, we'll get all of the vegetables chopped, all of the ingredients out…"

Penny stopped listening after that point, she really tried but she was sure he'd have it all under control. She was also feeling overwhelmed but Sheldon was so excited.

"… By noon after we have the turkey in, all of the sides should be either cooked, ready to cook or baking. By that time, I will let you be in charge of all extra activities for the guests who are arriving before dinner.

"Hell yes, we're going to the park to toss the pig skin around!" Penny said, excited.

Sheldon looked at her. "You just want to see Howard and Raj fails at playing football."

"I was going to film it. Don't judge me." Penny said innocently.

Sheldon checked his watch and stood up. "Oh, if we get across the hall in time, we will make it for the start of the parade," Sheldon said excitedly. He darted to the door and held it open, waiting for Penny.

Moving much slower but still smiling, Penny followed him out.

Today was going to be… well, for her, it was going to be an experience.

* * *

Watching Sheldon prep food was just so fascinating to Penny. He was a perfectionist when it came to it. It was amazing to watch. She had to stop what she was doing so she could watch him chop celery. His shoulders hunched, eyes focused on his task. His long fingers held the knife and the celery.

She found herself leaning against the counter and his arm just slightly.

Sheldon stopped chopping. "Is there a reason you're invading my personal space?" Sheldon asked as he glanced at her slightly.

Penny shrugged. "I like watching you dice," she whispered. She reached over to snag a small piece of celery.

Sheldon wanted to say something else. He wanted to say so much.

Penny, on the other hand, had other ideas. "So, why did I have the pleasure of you joining me in bed on Monday night?" She asked casually. It had been on her mind all week. Now they had a moment before the chaos started up again.

Sheldon stopped dicing. "I-needed it… I was stressed and needed a proper REM cycle." That was half-true. He didn't twitch.

Penny watched him talk. "I got a pleasant REM cycle as well." She only slightly mocked his manner of speaking. He got a tinge of red on his neck and cheeks. She made him blush.

Penny stepped back to give him space. "Just curious, why did you think you'd get optimal REM sleep in my bed?"

Sheldon took in a deep breath. He figured he should tell her. Just be honest and tell her. He set the knife down and turned to her. "I've been feeling a certain way these past few weeks. You make me happy… unbelievably so. I don't... I don't know how to explain it. I think I've always felt this way but one thing or another has always gotten in the way." Sheldon spoke honestly. He was looking at his hand that was resting on the counter. He finally looked up to meet her eyes. They were wide. "I have no idea on how you may feel. I just thought I should tell you." He said.

Sheldon stepped closer to her. "I can't explain it. But I care deeply for you, Penny." Sheldon's blue eyes looked into her green ones.

Penny's heart was hammering out of her chest. "Sheldon, I-" she was cut off when the front door opened. They jumped apart.

Leonard stopped in the door looking at them oddly. "What's going on?" He asked. Skeptical because they both looked a little freaked out.

"N-nothing..." Penny said shaking her head and stepping around the island, away from Sheldon.

Leonard narrowed his eyes and shut the door. He took in a deep breath and let it go. "So you two are still going ahead with this Thanksgiving dinner?" He asked as he set his keys on the counter.

"We are. Where have you been? You've been out all night and are just now getting home." Sheldon said. He sounded snippy and annoyed.

Leonard's eyes went wide. He honestly hadn't expected to see Penny here and now he had to deal with this. "I was working late," he finally said. "Some of the research I'm working on is full speed ahead. I couldn't just leave it there." He defended himself. They didn't need to know that he'd been to see Alex last night.

Sheldon went back to chopping his celery and Penny was leaning on the opposite side of the counter, sipping her coffee.

"Speaking of research, how's your work in dark matter going?" Leonard asked. He smirked. It was fun to mess with Sheldon over his work. Leonard was doing far better in research and grants, all while Sheldon was floundering.

Sheldon stopped chopping. He glanced at Leonard. "It's going great." He tried to sound confident, but his voice betrayed him. His work was his baby and it seemed like it just wasn't going well. He was still laughed at work; the science community didn't take him seriously. He was probably never going to get tenure. He'd been debating on quitting all together.

"Really? That's not what I've been hearing around campus." Leonard said.

Sheldon knew he was playing into whatever hand Leonard was dealing, but he was curious… he always had to know what people were saying about him. "And what's the word around town?" Sheldon asked.

"Rumor has it, that Gablehauser and the Board of Directors were thinking about scrapping some of the programs that aren't doing that well." Leonard said. He had a tiny smile on his face and it was clear that he was trying to hide it.

Sheldon knew Leonard was telling the truth. He'd heard it as well, and his research into Dark Matter wasn't yielding the results he had been hoping for. It wasn't his passion and he didn't love it. He didn't blame them for wanting to scrap it.

"Yes, well, that might be so, but I'm still the brightest mind at Caltech… they would be doing themselves a great disservice if they were to defund my work." Sheldon had this air of superiority about him.

It had been a long time since Penny last heard Dr. Sheldon Cooper talk like that and it was nice to hear. She missed the Sheldon who was too damn cocky and confident, but he could back it up.

Leonard narrowed his eyes at him, "that's not what I hear around campus… but I also heard that you put in for the new teaching position that's coming up."

Sheldon looked alarmed. No one knew about that. He was sure that Gablehauser wasn't gossiping about it… he'd only just given Alex the letter yesterday. And then it dawned on Sheldon. "Well… I thought that I could give teaching another go."

Leonard snorted, "Sorry, I just can't imagine you teaching, you can barely hold a lecture."

Penny watched the emotions play out over Sheldon's face. She knew that look; she'd had that same look when she decided to give up acting. She still longed for it sometimes, woke up wondering what if. She hated those mornings when she woke up feeling like a failure.

"I actually could see you as a teacher, teaching students, having all of their focus be on you, rocking the hot teacher look of a tweed jacket with the elbow patches." Penny said with a smile. Sheldon looked at her confused. "I mean some greats in history and in fiction were teachers, Indiana Jones for one… I think that you should try it out." Penny said. "You can do anything, sweetie. You're a freaking genius."

Sheldon's face softened. "Thank you, Penny." Sheldon said with a small smile.

"What makes you think he'd make a good teacher?" Leonard asked Penny. He turned back to Sheldon. "Besides, no one can take you seriously, no offence, but you come across a certain way." Leonard wasn't even trying to be mean. Just honest.

"Leonard, he is perfectly capable of teaching a class… we should have his back on this. Support him." Penny wasn't even mad at Leonard-well, she was, but right now, she was more disappointed that he was acting like this towards his supposed best friend.

Leonard shook his head. "I am trying to prevent him from making a mistake, from embarrassing himself further!"

Sheldon sighed. "I am well aware of how people perceive me, Leonard, have been for some time now." Sheldon sounded tired of this conversation. "No one takes me seriously at Caltech anymore… I'm aware of this." He scooped up the celery and dropped it into a clear bowl filled with chopped onions.

Sheldon had battled in his own mind on bringing it up or not, but since they were seemingly airing their grievances… he decided to. "When we came back from the Arctic, that was the beginning of the end for my career. People find it hard to take a man seriously that so publically proved himself to be wrong."

Leonard looked extremely uncomfortable. That had been his fault. And Sheldon never told anyone. He'd walked away scot-free, leaving Sheldon to take all the burden of their actions. Still… "You shouldn't have sent that email," was all Leonard could say.

Sheldon almost looked shocked. Nevertheless, he schooled his features and nodded slightly. "Yes, well, I suppose I learned my lesson then."

Penny had never heard them talk about it since that day those few years ago; she also never took the time to ask Sheldon what exactly happened. She felt guilty for brushing over it, since it had clearly been worse than Sheldon had let on. She felt sick at how Leonard still wouldn't take responsibility for his actions.

She spoke up. "Little kids, I don't know, maybe like third graders, or even fifth graders." Penny said with a shrug. "I think younger kids would look up to you more, they wouldn't think to judge you or make fun of you…" Penny said. She figured with his superhero shirts and vast knowledge of anything and everything, he would be any kids' favorite.

Sheldon looked at her thoughtfully. "I'll think about it." he replied before he gathered up the bowl of veggies to put in the fridge.

Leonard was getting tired of Penny taking Sheldon's side. "Well, you know the old saying, "those who can, do; those who can't, teach", I guess it applies to you." Leonard said smugly.

Sheldon turned around from the fridge; he'd grabbed a dishtowel and was wiping the counter down. "So how was your evening with Alex last night, Leonard?" Sheldon asked. He looked up from the counter. Eyes glancing at Penny for a moment before he looked back at Leonard. If Leonard wanted to play this way, he could play that way, too.

Leonard sputtered. "I wasn't with… I wasn't with Alex…" Leonard denied. He looked over at Penny who had a mixture of sadness and confusion playing on her face.

The front door opened suddenly. Howard came crashing in, "We are ready for some football!" he shouted.

Bernadette shook her head amused as she followed her crazy husband into the apartment. She had a bowl of dip. Raj appeared just behind her, with some bags in his hands.

The three stopped short when the obvious tension could be felt in the room. "Everything okay?" Howard asked.

Penny jumped up to greet them all. "I thought you guys were going to Bernie's first!" Penny said as she took the bowl from Bernadette. She was smiling at them. Hoping she looked happy.

"My parents are stuck in Vermont at the airport so we decided to drop on by here," Bernadette replied. She could tell something was wrong but decided to let Penny brush over it.

"Emily will be by later after visiting with some of her friends." Raj said as he set the bags on the counter, pulling out chips, beer and other snacks.

"Is Sheldon wearing a football hoodie?" Howard asked.

Everyone looked at him a little surprised.

Sheldon looked down at his hoodie, "It's tradition." He said with a shrug. Penny smiled at him, and he gave her a small smile back.

That seemed to ebb any tensions in the room and the group seemed to relax after that.

Howard smacked Leonard on the back, "So you're hanging out with us today?"

Leonard shook his head. "Not for dinner, but long enough…"

Howard noticed the way he said it, as Leonard watched Penny and Sheldon argue over the placement of dip on a party tray. The way he narrowed his eyes.

It suddenly all hit Howard at once, he stepped away from Leonard, and grabbed Raj's arm and dragged him out of the apartment and into the hall.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Raj asked confused.

Howard started pacing. "Leonard wrote those emails." Howard stopped pacing and looked at Raj. "He wrote those emails and now Amy is coming here today and he's talked to her, made her think stuff!"

Raj thought a moment. "Oh, my god, stuff?!" Raj almost screamed. "What stuff?"

"She told me that Penny is getting annoyed by Sheldon and now Amy's got it in her head that if she takes Sheldon back, Penny will take Leonard back and everything will be hunky-dory again!"

"I'm pretty sure Penny is feeling the opposite towards Sheldon." Raj said. "And I'm pretty sure that Sheldon feels more than friendship for Penny."

Howard's eyes got wide. "Whoa… where have I been?"

"If Amy is coming here, we need to make sure Leonard's plot is foiled." Raj looked worried, but also excited about foiling a plot.

Howard nodded, "Yeah… I don't know how we're going to do it, though. Amy is the wildcard-"

They were interrupted when the front door opened to reveal Penny.

"You two better get in here. Sheldon needs a play by play of how you prepped the dip before he can eat it." Penny said with a slight grin.

"Not a play by play… I just want to make sure it stayed at optimal temperature while being prepped." Sheldon was standing right behind her, looking slightly miffed.

Penny had to laugh at how silly he looked, she pat his chest and walked past him.

"Are you laughing at my need to not get food poisoning?" Sheldon asked as he followed her back inside.

Raj and Howard watched this. "Yeah… I really don't want whatever that is, to come to an end." Raj said and Howard agreed.

* * *

Penny was doubled over in a fit of giggles as Howard and Raj tried to catch the football, they kept hitting it and it would slip through their fingers and fly up into the air, repeatedly.

Sheldon stood on the sidelines waiting, annoyed.

It was girls against boys, three on three, Emily had come over about an hour ago. Leonard had left before that.

It was clear that the only two people who could play touch football were Penny and Sheldon.

Penny was still wheezing as Raj and Howard ended up wrestling for the ball on the grass.

Sheldon glanced at her, annoyed. "It seems that your team wins by default," Sheldon said as he looked at the two men on the grass with contempt.

Penny pouted and kissed his cheek. "To be fair… your team was awful."

Sheldon reluctantly agreed. His loss made a little better by her kissing his cheek.

"Okay, boys, knock it off!" Bernadette yelled. Both men stopped wrestling. "Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Special is coming on in half and hour!"

No one argued with her as everyone quickly headed back to the apartment.

* * *

The turkey was being kept warm in the oven along with the stuffing, mashed potatoes and some other sides. Three tables were lined up and had a tablecloth over them; miscellaneous chairs were around it, place setting set. Apartment 4A was ready for Thanksgiving dinner.

Everyone had left to change into nicer clothes. Sheldon was double-checking everything. He had already changed; he was wearing his light tweed jacket and the black dress pants. He had his light blue dress shirt tucked in.

A light knock at the front door and Penny peeked in. "Hey, sweetie." She gave a little wave and had a bottle of wine in her hand. "Do you have my corkscrew?" She asked as she crossed the living room, walked into the kitchen, and started looking through some drawers.

All that Sheldon noticed was that she had changed into a pretty, simple sundress, blue and yellow. He thought that she looked breathtaking in it.

He walked up behind her, and found the corkscrew in a cabinet above her head.

"Thanks," Penny turned around and took it from him; she started to open the bottle of red wine, her back to counter, and Sheldon still standing in front of her. "You know, this has been sitting in my cabinet for the last month. Proud of myself." Penny said as she gritted her teeth and tried to get the screw in.

Sheldon, who'd simply been watching her and listening, took it from her, got the screw in tight, and popped the cork out.

Penny was about to take the bottle back but Sheldon moved it out of her way and set it on the counter behind her. Sheldon stepped closer to her. "I meant what I said earlier, Penny." Sheldon's voice was low and sure. "I care deeply for you and you make me incredibly happy."

Penny looked up at him with wide eyes, her lips parted slightly. "Sheldon…"

He was leaning in towards her. Penny's heart was exploding out of her chest. He was leaning closer and her eyes fluttered shut. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper PhD., who looked very much like he was leaning in to kiss her right after telling her that he cared deeply for her, Her head felt light, her heart was exploding, and she couldn't wait.

The front door opening up made them jump apart. Well, Sheldon jumped back and Penny knocked the wine off the counter. Sheldon was quick and grabbed the bottle before it crashed.

Both turned around to see who was there.

Amy and Stuart stood in the doorway.

"Surprise?" Stuart asked as he took in the slightly flushed appearance of Sheldon and Penny.

"Did we interrupt?" Amy asked. There was suspicion in her voice.

"No." Penny and Sheldon both said it at the same time.

"Amy, I had no idea that you and Stuart were coming." Penny said before she pulled Amy into a hug.

"I wouldn't miss Thanksgiving with my Bestie!" Amy said. However, her smile left her face soon after. "I actually came because I wanted to talk to Sheldon, she said while looking in Sheldon's direction.

Sheldon was still in the kitchen, at the counter, seemingly composing himself.

Penny looked back at him; she felt her heart drop a little at how hopeful Amy looked at the notion of talking with Sheldon. "I'll um… I'll be across the hall." Penny started to walk to the door. "Stuart, let's leave them be, the others will be here soon." Penny waited for the confused Stuart to follow her out.

The door shut with a click and that seemed to snap Sheldon from his stupor.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sheldon finally asked. He busied himself with putting the bottle of wine at the table.

Amy approached him, "I came to take you back… I know you've been pining after me this whole time," she said.

Sheldon was confused. "I haven't been pining-"

"And Penny has had to deal with you this whole time. I've come back to help reset everything back to the way it was before." Amy said this as if it was normal.

Sheldon felt panic. "Back to normal? What on earth are you talking about?" Although Sheldon had an inkling of what she meant.

"Look, Penny's fed up with your neediness; she needs space to talk to Leonard again. Fix all of this. So I'm taking you back!" Amy reached to squeeze his arm.

Sheldon let her; he was suddenly distraught over some of what she had just said. "Penny is fed up with me?" his voice was small, confused.

"Yes, but she's too nice to tell you that your constant presence is bothersome." Amy shrugged.

"She would never… she never acted like it." Sheldon was positive that Penny enjoyed his company. Although, he wasn't sure of much anymore.

"She didn't have to; I could tell… woman's intuition." She tapped the side of her head with her index finger.

Sheldon's legs felt weak. "I can't… I need some air." Sheldon started for the door but Amy stopped him.

"You should be excited that I'm taking you back… you won't be sad anymore." Amy said.

Sheldon's mind was swimming with so many emotions, thoughts, and moments and it was all about Penny…

* * *

Stuart sat awkwardly on Penny's sofa, her front door was open, and mostly so she could catch the others before they knocked on Sheldon's door.

Penny was pacing in her kitchen, she was nervous. She hadn't gotten a moment to talk to Sheldon and tell him how she had been feeling. Now Amy was here and she hoped she would have another chance. She was worried. She saw how Sheldon would bend to Amy's will, even if he didn't want to. She wondered if this was it-if it was over before it even began.

A knock to her front door halted her. Leonard was standing in the doorway with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's Stuart doing here?" He asked, his tone all nasally.

Penny rolled her eyes. "He came over with Amy, now she's over with Sheldon and they're talking."

Leonard smiled. "That's great! They'll reconcile and then we can reconcile… like we always do." Leonard smiled as he entered her apartment.

Penny narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?" Her tone was bitter. She wasn't in the mood for this crap.

Leonard shrugged. "I mean it's inevitable. You belong to me. We're soulmates." He gave a sweet smile.

"Aww." Stuart said from his place on the couch.

Penny and Leonard shot him a look and he stood up and left the apartment.

Penny took a deep breath, trying to get back on track. "Did you set this up?" Penny asked. "Did you tell Amy some lies?" Penny stepped closer to him.

Leonard put his hands up. "Penny, he was monopolizing all of your time… you had no time for me!" He was backing up.

"Because I don't want time with you! We're over, Leonard!" Penny shouted. "I told you that when I threw that ring back at you! Maybe I enjoy spending time with Sheldon!"

"Oh, please! Like Sheldon could ever love you! You can't be with him!" Leonard shouted.

Penny recoiled. "You have absolutely no right to what I do or don't do." She wasn't shouting anymore. "You need to move on!" she finally said.

Just then, apartment 4A's door was yanked open and Sheldon burst out of his apartment, he looked pissed. He stopped in the hall when he saw Penny standing there, talking to Leonard in her apartment.

"Were you going to tell me that my presence was causing you distress!?" Sheldon barked.

Penny had started to walk towards him, but his words and tone stopped her a few feet from him, "What are you talking about?"

"Or was I just convenient?! So you could toss me aside once you figured out your issues with Leonard!?" Sheldon nearly snarled as he stepped closer to Penny.

That stung, Penny was mad now. "Hold on! How dare you!?" Penny shouted back. She poked his chest.

"You're not allowed to play with my emotions, Penny!" Sheldon moved into her personal space, she still had her finger against his chest.

"No! You're not allowed to say crap like that! I've been your shoulder just as much as you have been mine! How dare you assume it meant nothing!?" Penny moved in closer.

"What am I supposed to think?" Sheldon moved in closer and, well, there wasn't anywhere else to go.

"Not that! How could you think that about me?" Penny dropped her hand from poking him.

"I didn't until a moment ago! It never even crossed my mind that I was being used!"

"You know I wasn't using you!"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "You may think that I'm an emotionless robot but I have feelings!"

"Sheldon, I know that! Do you really think I would do that to you?" Penny's voice lost some of the bite to it. She didn't like that he thought this about her.

"Of course not!" Sheldon's voice also lost some of its venom.

"Well, good!" Penny shouted back.

"Fine!" and Sheldon leaned in his mouth connected with hers.

Penny was frozen for a moment and then Sheldon moved slightly and got more into the kiss and her arms went around his neck and his hands went to her waist, he was practically dipping her back as they kissed passionately.

All of their friends were standing there confused and shocked.

"What's going on!?" Leonard shouted.

Suddenly Raj dropped to his knees, hands in the air. "Yes! I knew it! Pay up, bitches!" Raj reached his hands out to the others.

Howard grumbled as he pulled a $20 from his wallet, Bernadette pulled a $20 from her little purse.

And even Amy reached into her purse and pulled out a $20, giving it to Raj.

Leonard was still shocked. "What is happening!?" He asked.

"I think that Sheldon and Penny just declared their love for each other and Raj just won a bet." Stuart said casually, as he held a bowl of mashed potatoes and ate from it.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Leonard said and his back hit the wall.

"You think they'll come up for air?" Emily asked.

"Come on, guys, we're like a bunch of voyeurs watching them..." Bernadette said. She was smiling just a little bit.

Sheldon and Penny were so wrapped up in each other that when they did finally break apart, they were breathing heavy, hair mussed and faces flushed.

Sheldon wouldn't take his eyes off Penny.

A click from a phone camera broke them from their trance.

Penny looked around and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, my god! This wasn't..." Penny started to say when she saw Leonard just staring at her.

"Oh, really!?" Leonard finally asked. "Done sucking my roommates face!?"

"I wouldn't call it sucking face... There was tongue sucking but-" Penny's elbow in Sheldon's stomach stopped him.

"Leonard. This is the first time this happened!" Penny started to say, but then she wondered why she was defending her actions. "You know what... No, I'm not sorry."

Leonard seemed surprised. "Penny, I'm willing to forgive your small psychotic break... Happens to us all." Penny was a little terrified of his small psychotic grin.

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "Now hold on! You can't try and force your way in between us!" Sheldon moved in front of Penny so he could confront his roommate.

Before Leonard could say a word, Sheldon ordered, "Shut up!" He took a deep breath and continued. "These past few weeks you've been acting like a spoiled brat! You caused your own damn problems! You cheated on Penny! You tried to sabotage our friendship and you've caused all the grief you've ever felt!" Sheldon shouted. "Now you leave Penny alone! You gave up the right to have anything to do with her the moment you looked at another female!"

Leonard only felt rage and hate. Then he looked around and saw everyone watching them. He turned on his heal and marched down the steps.

Sheldon let out a relieved breath. He felt Penny's hand on his back.

Penny looked up at Sheldon and gave him a smile. She turned to everyone. "Look... Wow. I'm sure none of you wanted to deal with this..." Penny said.

"This is just like going back home," Stuart said around a mouth full of mashed potatoes

Sheldon looked over. "You're eating before everyone else!?" Sheldon charged at Stuart who ducked back into the apartment to get away from him. Howard and Raj went after them.

Bernadette seemed to realize that Penny and Amy needed a moment. "I'll make sure the boys don't ruin the rest of the dinner." She walked after them all.

Penny turned to Amy. "Hey-"

"You four had better knock it off!" Bernadette's voice startled Penny and Amy.

"No need Bestie, I could already tell that this was going to happen," she said sadly. "But don't fret. I have many suitors in my iPhone. It's okay." Amy smiled at her.

"Okay, at least stay for dinner?" Penny offered.

Amy shook her head, "No, I think it would be best if I left, but I'll call you tomorrow." Amy gave another smile and then she walked to the stairs.

Penny hoped it was okay. She hadn't set out to hurt anyone.

"Everything alright?" Sheldon asked from the doorway. He was using a napkin to wipe mashed potatoes off his jacket.

Penny smiled up at him. "I think so… so this is… are we going to do this?" Penny asked. Her hand was resting on his chest.

Sheldon nodded and let out a nervous breath, "I suppose our relationship paradigm will shift." His eyes got a little wide when Penny's lips were pressed to his gently.

"Yup…" Penny had to stifle a giggle as she entered the apartment. Being with Sheldon was going to be one crazy ride.

* * *

Leonard stared down at his half-drunk glass of amber liqueur on ice. He sighed. Today had been a complete mess.

Someone sat down next to him; he glanced over and rolled his eyes. "Can't believe you let me take the fall." He grumbled.

Amy shrugged, "They couldn't think we were both involved, would ruin the next part of the plan." Amy motioned for the bartender.

Leonard snorted bitterly. "What plan? They're together now."

"You and I both know how impossible both Sheldon and Penny are as significant others... We just have to show them." Amy sipped the Sprite she had ordered.

"How do we do that?" Leonard asked. "Penny knows Sheldon, knows how fucking crazy he is..." He shook his head.

"There are certain things that Sheldon and Penny will never be able to do... And once that's brought up, they won't be together much longer." Amy sipped her Sprite again.

Leonard looked at her. "Coitus," He said before he went back to staring across the bar.

"Coitus," Amy reached her glass over and Leonard clinked his to hers.

Suddenly things were looking up.

* * *

 _ **A/N: so what ya think? Now we're getting to the juicy bits… or something… are you still with me! Its about to get real fun… also I can't wait to write Sheldon and Penny's relationship to heat up… or will it?! Anyway, again thanks so much for the reviews! I love you all! Also again for my beta**_ _Lizwontcry_ _ **! You're the best!**_

 _ **I need to reply to a lot of these reviews and messages and I will! Just know that I'm terrible at even replying to texts from my family!**_

 _ **Okay, until next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

After the guests had gone home and after Sheldon had stubbornly demanded they clean up the mess before bed, Penny was finally settling into her bed. She had given Sheldon a sweet, quick, goodnight kiss before they parted ways. She wanted more but he looked nervous.

She was ready to settle in and then she heard a light knock on her front door. It was his signature knock. She smiled.

Shuffling through her living room, she leaned against the front door. "Who is it?" She teasingly asked.

"While I'm glad you're finally showing some forethought into inquiring about who is at the door... tonight is not the night for this, woman." Sheldon sounded annoyed. "It's Sheldon, by the way," he added on quickly.

Penny stifled a giggle and opened the door. "Yes, sweetie?" Penny leaned against the doorframe.

Sheldon's hands were behind his back and he rocked back on his slipper covered heals.

"Well, as I suspected, you are not adequately clothed for this chilly night. So I suppose I should stay here, in your bed of course, to make sure you don't catch a chill." Sheldon spoke in the most scientific manner he could. "It is my duty."

Penny regarded him for a moment. "It's your duty to keep me from catching a chill?"

He only nodded.

Penny grabbed the collar of his robe and pulled him inside gently. She shut her front door and pulled him along to her bedroom.

"You know, Sheldon... you can just ask to stay over because you want to. You don't have to have another reason for it." Penny said before she closed her bedroom door behind them. Penny let go of Sheldon's robe and went to her side of the bed. She sat down on it after pulling the covers back.

"Something on your mind, sweetie?" She asked when she noticed his furrowed brow and how he was standing at the foot of her bed, hands stuffed into his robe pockets.

"Penny, what do you think of my comic book collection?" He asked. His face was calm and he looked thoughtful.

Penny shrugged. "They're not my thing, but it's no different than any other book collection, I guess..." She didn't understand why he was asking this. Before she could inquire, he continued.

"And my action figures, figurines and other super hero and science fiction collectables?" He stepped closer to her side the bed.

"I think that you're doing what you love. And it's fun for you and exciting..." She trailed off when she noticed his eyes get a little wide and he almost smiled.

"And my trains and my… well, everything that I do… You don't think it's childish or I should leave them behind me?" Sheldon was now sitting on the edge of her bed.

Penny shook her head. "No, I've known you for almost... god, what, 9 years now? I have never thought that you should change or stop." Penny reached her hand over and placed it atop his that rested on her bed. "I even like your super hero t-shirts." She smiled when the corner of his lips twitched up.

"You have been one of the few, who isn't a nerd or scientist, to accept me for who I am. Even if you don't understand it, you accepted it." Sheldon was looking at their joined hands.

"What's going on, Sheldon?" Penny asked. She scooted closer to him. He'd never asked her about any of this before and, well… She never thought about it, either.

"Have I ever tried to stop you from pursuing something you wanted to, tried to prevent you from doing the things you enjoy?" He asked.

Penny knew the answer, aside from his disliking of her former excessive drinking, and that time he tried to train her with chocolate... He'd never tried to stop her from anything she wanted to do-in fact, he encouraged it. No one had ever done that for her before.

"Sheldon, you've always been on my side." Penny watched his reaction. He nodded his head and seemed to be deep in thought.

Sheldon licked his lips and leaned towards her. He pressed his lips to hers almost shyly.

Penny felt warmth envelope her whole body. This kiss was different from the first one. She had been shocked, almost frozen, from the forceful way in which he had pressed his lips to hers. Then he had tilted his head and his lips parted, and she had fallen into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders and enjoying it. It was passionate but sweet and he wasn't perfect but it was amazing.

This kiss was soft and warm and made her feel dizzy and fuzzy and she wanted to drag him further onto her bed and roll around with him.

She kissed him back and dragged her other hand to his chest to pull at his flannel layers. He leaned into her further and felt his tongue touch her lips gently. Penny pulled away and he made a little noise of protest. "Hey... We should stop." Penny bit her bottom lip and Sheldon moved in again to kiss her.

She let his lips press to hers for a moment and then she reluctantly and gently pushed him away. "We should get some sleep," Penny said with a soft smile before she moved to climb under the covers.

This seemed to break Sheldon from his trance. "Right... Right." He blinked a couple of times before he stood and removed his robe and walked around to the other side of the bed. He slid in and turned on his side to face her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." He said, looking so vulnerable Penny couldn't stand it.

Penny moved closer and pecked his lips, "Don't apologize... I enjoyed it." Penny could feel his hand slide carefully to her hip. "But I thought we might have been heading into territory that we should maybe wait on."

"I agree. Although you bring out a side in me that I've left dormant for almost all my life." His voice was low and his Texas twang came out a little. His hand squeezed her hip a little.

"Clearly." Penny said quickly. She was feeling the urge to pounce on him. She had to resist it, though; she may have been bringing out another side to him, but she was sure he wasn't ready for what that might mean. She didn't want to scare the man.

They didn't talk after that. Sheldon drifted off to sleep and Penny rolled onto her other side and snuggled back into his chest. His hand was on her tummy and she felt warm and safe.

Penny was thinking about how this would be the most different relationship in her life, not only because of who the man was... But who she'd become. She was scared but also excited about the possibilities of this. Of how Sheldon might be as a boyfriend. She felt like it wouldn't be like him and Amy... It already wasn't. On that note, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

Sheldon's eyes popped open and took in his surroundings, before he let out a calming breath and settled down. Penny was still in bed with him, he was still snuggled around her.

He peered at her clock across from him and saw that it was a couple minutes before 6am. It was Friday but he didn't have anything to do; his apartment was clean from last night. There was nothing good on TV, just a bunch of random marathons he didn't care about. He didn't have work; he didn't have anywhere to be. Moreover, he was okay with that.

Penny's bed was warm and cozy and she was in it. He wasn't really tired but he didn't want to get up, either. He breathed in her scent, smiled slightly at how she always smelled so sweet, smelled so good to him; she was so appealing in so many ways that it alarmed him.

Her skin was soft, her lips were soft. His hand flexed on the patch of skin on her tummy it was resting on. He shut his eyes, and numbers and figures floated through his brain. His fingers started to trace those patterns on her skin. She moved back into him, snuggling further, making a contented sigh.

Suddenly a part of him wasn't soft at all. He flushed embarrassed and he suddenly didn't want her feel that. Her round bottom moved against him and he let out a startled grown.

His hand squeezed her hip to try to stop her. Then she giggled.

"Penny..." He gave her a warning tone.

Penny giggled again and then she rubbed back against him a little more before she decided to take mercy on him and she rolled onto her back.

"Why'd you stop?" Sheldon looked very perplexed and almost sad.

Penny raised an eyebrow. "You, mister, need to be clearer on what you do and don't want."

Sheldon pouted. "Well I didn't even know I wanted that..." He seemed to catch himself. "I mean... First of all, it's Doctor. Secondly I'm glad you stopped." He then flopped onto his own back, shut his eyes and let out a breath to try to calm himself down.

"I've been trying to figure out why I enjoy sharing a bed with you." Sheldon said suddenly. "And I've come to the conclusion that it is because I don't mind it when I'm with you. I trust you. I don't feel pressured to do anything. You're not manipulating the situation for your own... Gains." He had been talking to her ceiling, but he turned his head to her and his eyes were watching for her reaction.

Penny felt for him-he just described what Amy used to do. She also thought about how if she shared a bed with Leonard, it would never simply be about talking, snuggling, or simple kisses. It always had to be about sex... That's what their relationship was; forgettable sex.

"Aren't you getting up?" She asked when she noticed the time.

Sheldon only shrugged, his eyebrows went up and he gave her this little look. "What do, um... What do couples do in bed... in the mornings when neither has to be anywhere?" He looked embarrassed to be asking.

Penny rolled onto her side and sat up on her elbow. "Well, we could kiss, snuggle, talk... Sleep." Penny said casually.

Sheldon nodded. "I see." He seemed to contemplate this.

It was clear to Penny that he had something else on his mind. "Don't do that." She whispered gently.

Sheldon looked confused. "I'm sorry, did I do something-"

"Don't ask and then do stuff just to make me happy... I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to have to do stuff because you think it's what a boyfriend is supposed to do... I don't want that for you." Penny smiled slightly at his confused look. "Just be you."

Sheldon sat up on his elbow; mirroring her position. "How am I supposed to be the perfect boyfriend for you?"

Penny sighed. "Sweetie, I don't want a "perfect" boyfriend. If I wanted one of those, I would have asked you to build me one." She smiled at his bewildered face.

"I haven't figured out how to-" Penny cut him off with a quick kiss before he went into the details of building an android.

"But, since we're not building any android boyfriends for me… tell me what you want to do in bed this morning?" Penny asked. She figured it would be something along the lines of reading comic books to each other or reciting the table of elements.

Sheldon hesitated, "I wanted to... This will sound absolutely ridiculous..." Sheldon sighed but continued. "But I wanted to ... Your skin is soft that I wanted to trace lines on your abdomen... Specifically your tummy region... I imagined it as a white board and how I could do some thinking and tracing invisible formulas on your skin seemed intriguing to me... Always has." He tilted his head and peaked up at her, worried she would think he was weird.

Penny was silent and then she moved back and Sheldon's heart sank. And then she was laying back on the bed, she pushed the covers down to just below her hips and then she slowly pulled her shirt up, her eyes watching his wide ones. She stopped so the shirt was bunched up under her breasts.

Sheldon's eyes looked wide and his breathing was a little heavy. But then he crawled towards her, resting on his stomach, elbows supporting his upper body. He reached out a hand and placed it flat against her tummy. His hand was so large and warm. Penny closed her eyes for a moment.

She wondered if he knew that this would be considered a fantasy. He clearly stated that he'd thought about it before. She wondered if it was only with her. And while compared to most men's fantasies, this one was very tame. It was probably the hottest thing any man had ever asked of her.

She looked down and watched as his hand gently ran over her tummy and how he closed his eyes to calm down. When he opened them again, he got this determined look on his face, and his palm slid down her tummy until it hit her shorts. He carefully pushed those down more and she lift her butt to let him. He could do whatever he wanted.

She was still fully clothed and nothing was showing, she still felt oddly exposed. His long finger started to draw invisible lines across her skin. She shut her eyes and got lost in the sensations of it all.

She let out a soft sigh when his index finger dipped into her belly button and then slid across the skin just under. She could feel numbers being drawn; she could feel his breath hitting her skin. She moved her hand to his shoulder and then to the back of his head where she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"At the risk of sounding cliché… you are the physical embodiment of pulchritudinous…" Sheldon's voice was low as he spoke.

Penny's eyes opened when she felt his lips touch her skin. Soft gentle kisses and he rubbed his morning scruff on her tummy. Yes, Penny realized, this was possibly the sexiest thing any man had ever done. And Sheldon wasn't even trying.

He went back to drawing imaginary formulas on her skin and Penny wondered how many other little surprises he was filled with.

* * *

Sheldon shut the front door to 4A and turned around. He nearly jumped out of his own skin. Leonard was sitting there, in his robe and glaring at Sheldon over a cup of coffee.

"Really?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon bristled but then he shrugged it off and marched on his way. "Good morning, Leonard. Trust you had a pleasant REM cycle?"

He made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"I thought you were above this?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon glanced back. "Above what?" He was genuinely curious. He grabbed his Frosted Flakes. He was feeling good.

"Revenge... Are you doing this because of the Arctic?" He asked as he stood up.

"Doing what, Leonard?" Sheldon poured his cereal and then grabbed the milk.

"Being with Penny! You're using her to get back at me!" Leonard almost shouted. "This is one of your bazingas right? Because you don't do relationships, you certainly don't do sex." Leonard glared at his roommate.

Sheldon put the milk back, picked up his bowl, and pulled a spoon from the drawer. He took a bite of cereal as he stood at the island; he swallowed his cereal and looked at Leonard. "I can assure you that what Penny and I do, not only has nothing to do with you... But it is also none of your damn business." Sheldon walked towards the front door, cereal bowl in hand.

He paused, deciding to address Leonard's accusation. "I can also assure you that what I feel for Penny is very much real." He opened the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, Penny and I are going to have a TV show marathon. One that I sadly let Penny choose. I will see you later." And Sheldon walked out and shut the front door.

Leonard was so confused. He quickly rushed to his desk to pick up his cell phone. He sent a text and sighed. This had better work.

* * *

"Sheldon..." Penny's tone was soft and playful. His eyes darted to her, he arched an eyebrow.

"Quiet..." He murmured. He was concentrating on his task.

"Just pick one." Penny whispered.

Sheldon sighed and pointed to a donut behind the glass.

The man behind the counter smirked, grabbed a bag and put the donut into the paper.

Sheldon took it as he handed the man some money.

"You picked chocolate covered?! After all of that?" Penny asked.

Sheldon innocently shrugged his shoulders. "You picked a donut that has more flavors then a Basken Robbins," he said before he tore a piece off his raised chocolate covered donut and ate it.

Penny smirked. "Look at you using sarcasm! And my chunky monkey donut is delicious!" Penny purposefully walked into him, nudging him lightly. He gave her a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

She looked up at him again as they walked. Enjoying their Friday afternoon, he seemed content and happy.

They had spent the whole morning in her bed... And it was the most innocent and fun time she'd had in a bed in a long time. They shared kisses of course, but they also talked a lot. Sheldon tried to explain some of the more complicated theories to her... She explained the appeal of the Sex and the City. She had told him she got her tattoo fixed; he had blushed but asked to see it. They talked some more until Penny said she wanted donuts.

They were now sitting at the park, having finished their donuts; it was quiet, since everyone seemed to be shopping. They hadn't spoken sense they got there about 30 minutes ago. But it wasn't awkward or stressful. No one was trying to fill the void with words.

They were quietly watching some ducks and geese in the pond that sat in the middle of the park.

"I talked to my mom yesterday, gave her the usual greetings… told her about us." Penny's voice was careful.

Sheldon nodded. "I spoke to my mother last night as well… I informed her that I had had a relationship paradigm shift with you…" He glanced at her.

They were seated side by side on the bench, they were pressed together but Sheldon's hands were in his lap and hers had been playing with the ends of her jacket.

"And what was your mom's response to that?" Penny asked.

"What was yours?" Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her.

"I asked you first, mister." She poked his side.

"That would be Doctor… and she said that she knew something had happened because in all the years that I had called her, I had never sounded so happy." Sheldon almost seemed puzzled by that statement at the time. He was sure that he had been happy in the past, whether it was with his academia, or a brand new comic book. Though, he supposed this was a different sort happy.

Penny smiled. "My mom said that I sounded happy as well. I didn't sound worried or fake…"

Sheldon nodded. "I suppose that is their version of a blessing, then."

Penny nodded and she moved her hand to take his and pull it back to her own lap, where she held it tight. He squeezed her hand back and they went back to quietly enjoying the ducks and geese.

* * *

Raj had picked Sheldon up later that day to go over to Stuart's comic book shop for his annual "Late Black Friday Sale." Penny had decided to stay behind, let him have his fun. She was in the middle of straightening up her living room when she found one of Sheldon's DVDs.

After making sure it was indeed in the case, she made her way across the hall with her spare key. She unlocked the door and peaked in; no one was home. She walked to his DVD collection and scanned through the titles. He'd stop using the Dewey Decimal system years ago when she had a hard time finding movies on her own. Now it was just alphabetical.

"What are you doing?" Leonard's voice asked.

Penny sighed; she had wanted to avoid him. She stuffed the DVD in its hopefully rightful place and turned around. "Putting a DVD back… and leaving." Penny said after a beat. She walked to the door.

"Penny, wait… can't we just talk about yhis?" Leonard asked as he stepped towards her. He looked kind of sad and pathetic. He was making that sad puppy face. But, she wasn't going to fall for it this time.

Penny sighed. "We keep trying to talk about this, and we start arguing and then you throw in some hair brained scheme to try and break Sheldon and me apart." She looked at him expectantly. "I don't know what you even want to talk about."

Leonard wasn't going to be swayed. "How come you haven't updated your Facebook profile to that you are in a relationship with Sheldon?' he asked. He knew it was petty, but he had to try.

Penny furrowed her brow. "What are you even talking about? How does that matter to you?" she asked.

Leonard stepped closer. "Or is it because you know people would look at you sideways because it has barely been three weeks since you and I broke up."

Penny shook her head. "That has nothing to do with any of it…" Penny took a deep breath and walked over to Sheldon's laptop; she powered it up and logged in.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked.

"Sheldon gave me a second user profile on his laptop, last year, so I could use it in case of emergencies." Penny typed away and clicked a few times and then she stepped back. "There, happy now?" Penny asked.

Leonard looked at her Facebook profile. She had updated her relationship status. She was just waiting for Sheldon to accept and then it would go public.

"He would never… not without making you sign a contract first." Leonard said smugly.

And for the first time, Penny realized that maybe Leonard was right. Would Sheldon require her to sign a contract… a relationship agreement? She didn't think she could do that. No, she didn't want to do that. Penny wondered if that would be it. If they couldn't work over one of his stupid rules…

A small chiming sound came from Sheldon's laptop, indicating a status update.

Penny looked at the screen and she felt like crying. Tears did well up.

Leonard peered down at the screen and his mouth dropped open.

Sheldon had accepted the update and then it was posted to each of their profiles.

Penny sat down in Sheldon's chair and stared at the screen as people gave it thumbs up and started to leave comments. She realized it was silly, but this was a big step for Sheldon.

He was agreeing without any certainty or careful planning on his half.

Leonard was shocked still. He'd never known Sheldon to be so… easy.

Penny closed the laptop and turned to Leonard. "Happy now?" she asked before she stood up and walked out the front door.

* * *

"If one more _friend_ , and I use that term loosely, comments on this with another "OMG!" or "hot couple alert!" I will ban all of them." Sheldon said as she stared at his iPhone screen. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Raj's car.

Raj looked over when he stopped at the red light. "Sorry about that… I got excited."

"I mean, I don't know what everyone is so excited about… just confirming something via technology." Sheldon's eyes never left the screen.

Raj raised an eyebrow and looked at the man beside him. Sheldon had a tiny smile on his face as he read the comments.

"So the comments are positive?" Raj asked.

Sheldon nodded. "Yes… aside from a few of her exes who seem really confused by her choice of men as of late." Sheldon said absentmindedly. He then quickly typed something and sent it. He smirked at the screen.

"Did you just digitally give Howard a strike, I'm sure what he typed was a typo…" Raj said trying to get a look.

Sheldon shook his head. "One of Penny's exes called me a "bean pole" and Penny replied "a bean pole with TWO doctorates!" and I just used the smiley face emoji to reply to that comment." Sheldon said. He gave a breathy laugh.

Raj smirked. Sheldon was so in love.

* * *

Sheldon walked to her door; he had debated on stopping by his place first to leave his purchases and messenger bag, but he felt he should see her first.

Knock knock knock "Penn-"

The door was open and he had a wiggling Penny in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck and he nearly stumbled and fell back. She was planting kisses on his neck and face.

"Did you mean it?" Penny asked, she was still wrapped around him, her lips touching his neck.

Sheldon had finally put an arm around her, holding her to him. "Of course I did, Penny… I trust you."

And he really did.

It had been before he got home, Leslie Winkle of all people had commented on his wall, asking if he'd made her sign a contract, adding _"Every girl wants to a legal document dedicating what they can and cannot do."_

Sheldon hadn't even thought about a relationship agreement with Penny. And as he thought about it, he started to think of what it should say. And then he stopped. Penny wouldn't want one. But how would he make sure that it would work. How could he ensure that everything would… and it dawned on him that they had known each other for 9 years and she never signed any contract. She had become his best friend, his best neighbor… his Penny. And she never signed a thing. And his life was fine. Better.

So Sheldon typed up a reply. And the first like was from Penny.

" _Penny doesn't require a contract. I am very certain that this will work out sans one. Now I demand you stop posting on my wall."_

He took a deep breath and held her closer. "Earlier you said comics were not your thing… I got you a couple you might like." He said and Penny pulled away laughing slightly. Sheldon smiled at her laugh.

"Come on, Moonpie." Penny dragged him inside her apartment.

* * *

 **A/N: A few things:**

 **Shoutout to my BETA** _ **Lizwontcry.**_

 **Angry anon reviewers! What?! This is for all the hate left on all my work. Just relax man… imma keep writing no matter what.** **I also got a review that was trying to say that I'm an awesome writer but I should stop writing for tbbt… kay.**

 **Shout out to Kunal posting that awesome cast photo that had Jim and Kaley next to each other... that photo also had my four favs from the show in it.**

 **I love all of my reviewers, I love you all. You make my day and this fic is for you. I hope it continues to live up to your standards.**

 **I received one review that stood out and it was from a Shamy fan and I wanted to say, that was one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. Because you didn't have to leave one. And you did and it made my day, so thanks!**

 **I hope this piece is still loved by many. I am enjoying writing it. Just a heads up, I'll be doing an M rated Christmas fic later on** _ **(I have dabbled in the idea of making this fic M rated because well… I mean… but I may keep it T…)**_ **um so that and I might be continuing with Starman…**

 **I'm not sure how long this fic will be, I think I'll just see where it takes me.**

 **Thanks again loves!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I KNOW!**_

* * *

Sheldon had gotten an email Sunday night about a meeting at Caltech that he had to attend. He had a restless night's sleep because he had an idea about what the meeting was about. He hoped he was wrong.

Now he was pacing in the hall, 10 minutes before the meeting was to start. Penny had come over to 4A earlier and helped him pick out a jacket and tie to wear. His tweed jacket and white shirt, red tie. She had kissed him gently and told him that it would be okay.

Dr. Gablehauser rounded the corner and Sheldon nearly ran into him. "Oh, sorry… good morning, Dr. Gablehauser," Sheldon stammered.

"Doctor Cooper… it's a bit early but we can meet now." Dr. Gablehauser walked ahead and opened his office door. He motioned for Sheldon to enter and sit.

Sheldon did just that. He sat up straight and waited. He took a few calming breathes.

Dr. Gablehauser set his coffee on his desk and briefcase on the floor. He glanced at Sheldon, whose leg was bouncing.

"Dr. Cooper, you've been at Caltech for how long?" Dr. Gablehauser asked before he sat down across from the physicist.

Sheldon replied automatically. "Almost 13 years." He looked down at his hands that were resting on his knees.

"Yes, and you haven't made any major breakthroughs or advancements in that time." Gablehauser produced a dossier from a drawer in his desk. "You have had some work published, and have shared in some small accomplishments. But it seems your failures have outshined your accomplishments here." He opened the folder and glanced at the pages.

Sheldon watched him turn the pages. That was his life in that blue colored folder. All of his accomplishments, his grades since preschool, copies of his doctorates, letters of recommendations from top scientists and professors. Among other things, it also clearly had his failures. And, apparently, those tarnished anything he'd accomplished. Ever.

"We've sent you on expeditions but those proved futile. Your research into Dark Matter isn't yielding any results. You're making mistakes; others are fixing them for you." He turned another page, "And I don't even want to bring up your display before Hawking." Gablehauser looked at Sheldon as he closed the folder.

Sheldon felt like he was being scolded, as if his mom was going to march through that door and drag him back home by his ear.

"You are a brilliant man, Dr. Cooper… but in this day and age, it can only get you so far." Gablehauser almost sounded sorry. "I'm thinking you'll be more suited assisting some of the other scientists… maybe it would help you-" He didn't get to finish.

"Did you get my letter applying for the teaching position?" Sheldon asked quickly.

Dr. Gablehauser nodded. "Yes, but… you've tried that before and it didn't work out."

Sheldon thought about it. His heart started to race and he almost felt sick at what he was about to say. "Then I guess you'll be getting my letter of resignation by this afternoon." Sheldon said as he stood up.

Dr. Gablehauser was stunned, "Dr. Cooper, don't be brash."

"I can't be here another 12 years. Not if I can't do what I love." Sheldon looked away and walked out the door.

* * *

He was sitting at the usual table, only he had his laptop in front of him and cup of tea.

Howard, Raj and Leonard walked over with their trays of food. They looked at each other awkwardly. Howard spoke first. "Are the rumors true?" He asked.

Sheldon sighed, annoyed, but nodded quickly before he went back to typing.

They finally sat down and started to eat quietly.

"Where will you go?" Raj finally asked, sounding upset.

"Yeah, it, um… won't be the same." Howard added quickly, his tone betraying him a little.

Sheldon finally looked up. He thought he'd been mistaken, but they did look a little sad, which he hadn't expected. He glanced briefly at Leonard who was calmly eating his lunch. He'd expected that.

"Sheldon, I heard they were going to offer you a good position. You wouldn't be getting tenure, and you'd be knocked down on the totem pole a little bit, but you love physics, why leave it?" Leonard was eyeing Sheldon as he spoke.

"The Arctic put me in a place I could never crawl out of. I've been treated worst here by my "peers" then I did when I was back in elementary school… I'm done standing still." Sheldon said resolutely.

"And you think that teaching will be a good career move?" Leonard asked.

Raj's eyes went wide. "You're thinking about teaching? What grade?" Raj was suddenly interested.

"I'm not sure. Probably an age where no one knows who I am," Sheldon replied.

"You know, I have a cousin who is married to a guy whose sister is a vice principal at a local K through 12th grade school… I could put in a good word for you." Howard offered.

Sheldon looked up from his laptop. "Thank you, Howard." He even gave a little smile.

Leonard snorted; all three sets of eyes looked at him confused. "Oh, come on, Sheldon and little kids?!"

"Why not? I've seen Sheldon interact with his nieces and nephews… he's good with kids." Raj defended. Everyone looked at him oddly. Raj sighed. "I chat with Missy when Penny calls her… they talk about you and her kids," he explained.

Sheldon was trying to figure out why Raj was still in contact with his sister, let alone that Penny talked that frequently with Missy. However, he shrugged it off. "At any rate, how will I know unless I try?" Sheldon said. "Can't go through life without taking chances, can we?" He said it so nonchalantly.

Howard started choking on his juice. "What?"

"I swear he's a pod person." Raj said as he reached his finger out to poke Sheldon. "First, no relationship agreement, now he wants to take chances?"

Sheldon swatted his hand away. "At any rate, I need to take a test. If I'm going to teach children I need a teaching certificate," Sheldon said as he typed some more.

Leonard was feeling troubled about this version of Sheldon.

* * *

Sheldon had been feeling perturbed about everything that had happened, all in one day. So after work, he found himself walking to Penny's office. He needed to see her and hear her voice. He found himself entering the lobby of her building and taking the elevator up.

The receptionist waved at him and he kept on walking towards Penny's office. He ended up stopping short when he spotted her in one of the conference rooms. The room had glass walls so it was easy to spot her. He stopped walking and leaned against the wall to watch her for a moment.

She was standing at the head of the large 20-person conference room table. The table was almost filled up with men and women, mostly older, all smartly dressed. They were watching her intently. Some were taking notes.

Penny stood by a flat screen monitor as slides appeared on and off the screen. She was dressed smartly, in her usual pencil skirt and buttoned blouse combo. Today's was gray with a peach colored top.

Penny was speaking and keeping their attention. Sheldon wasn't sure, but he was sure the slides had to do with sales. She seemed confident and in control.

Sheldon moved closer and leaned against the doorway. Her voice traveled to his ears and he found for the first time, he wasn't listening to what she was saying, just her voice. It was pleasant and serious and captured him, and probably everyone else.

He watched her move and speak and then before he knew it, she was done and people started to stand and leave. An older man walked towards her and shook her hand with a smile. She seemed nervous as she smiled back.

Most of the people started to file out and then a man in a suit with salt and pepper hair walked up to her. He smiled and leaned towards her as she gathered her laptop and notebook.

Penny was uncomfortable. Sheldon could tell that the man was flirting with her. Well, trying to at least.

Sheldon knocked three times on the glass as he entered the room, which caught the attention of Penny, creepy flirting guy and the four people left in the room who were chatting away.

No one saw him silently knock six more times with his knuckle as he entered.

"Sheldon, hi, I wasn't expecting you," Penny said, surprised to see him there. She smiled warmly at him.

Sheldon smiled back at her as he walked past her and grabbed up her laptop and some other items. "I needed to see you," Sheldon said as he turned back to her.

Penny nodded, as if she could see the tension behind his blue eyes.

"Oh, and this is?" Creepy Guy asked as he looked Sheldon over. He didn't seem impressed, even though Sheldon was taller than him.

Penny arched an eyebrow at Creepy Guy, almost challenging him. "My boyfriend, Doctor Sheldon Cooper." Penny said, emphasizing the 'doctor' part. "Dr. Cooper, this is Steve… he's also in sales."

Steve extended his hand, but Sheldon was holding the laptop and he looked at Steve's hand with slight disgust.

Steve withdrew his hand. "Nice to meet you, Doc." Steve said. "I'll catch you later, Pen." He gave her a little wink before he turned and left the conference room.

Sheldon glared after him, not liking the weird feeling that suddenly bubbled up in his gut.

Suddenly an older man walked up to Penny and smiled at her. "You did a good job up there, Miss Lane." He said as he shook her hand. The older man glanced at Sheldon who was just standing there, clutching the laptop.

"Mr. Schneider, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper." Penny said quickly. "Sheldon, this is my boss," she said with a smile.

Sheldon realized he had to shake his hand. So he did.

The older man's grip was strong. "Doctor? Medical?" He asked.

"Physicist." Sheldon corrected.

Mr. Schneider's eyes grew wide. "Impressive!" He said, although it wasn't clear if it was directed towards Penny or Sheldon.

He continued. "I saw you at the door, you must be proud of Penny! This was her first presentation to the board members! I sure was proud." He gave Penny a smile.

Sheldon looked at Penny who was blushing. "I am very proud of her," Sheldon said.

Penny looked at him, startled.

Mr. Schneider then gave his goodbyes and walked out, followed by the rest of the people left in the conference room. Leaving Penny and Sheldon alone.

"So what brings you here? Aside from just wanting to see me… even though that's a good enough reason," Penny said as she gathered the rest of her things.

Sheldon followed her out of the conference room to her office. "I didn't intend to stop by, but something happened at work and I needed to see you."

Penny looked worried. "What happened?" She asked as he set her laptop down at her desk.

"You were remarkable in there by the way, and I've never seen you so focused. I see why you're getting paid what you do." Sheldon said as he walked closer to her.

Penny blushed. "Thank you… I mean, it was nothing." She said shyly. She wasn't used to this much praise from him.

"What happened at work?" she asked again.

Sheldon took in a deep breath. "I quit. I put in my two weeks this afternoon." Sheldon said it quickly and his gaze dropped to the floor. "I hope you are not disappointed in me."

Penny walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, her head on his chest. "What's for dinner tonight?" She asked, still pressed to him.

Sheldon arms went around her back and he squeezed her tight. "It's Thai night," he murmured.

"Let's go pick up some food then." Penny let him go and walked to her desk to grab her purse.

"So you're not mad?" Sheldon asked. She shook her head as she turned off her desk lamp. "But what if I never find another job and I become some jobless hippie who's living off his wife?" Sheldon asked.

Penny had to try to ignore the "wife" part; she smiled at him, "Believe me, I will never have to worry about that when it comes to you." Penny patted his chest before she walked past him.

Sheldon sighed as he followed her. "I guess I could be a stay at home dad." He grumbled.

Penny was walking ahead of him, her heart racing; he just casually tossed those things out there. At least one of them was thinking of the future.

* * *

Sheldon and Penny ate Thai food while looking up online classes he could take to get his teaching certificate. It would be easy, he had more than enough qualifications and degrees and he didn't need to take any prerequisites.

"You should take classes with me." Sheldon said after he swallowed a bite of his food. He glanced at Penny, who had stopped eating.

"Sheldon… if you tell me that I need to be going to school just because we are dating, I swear to God..." Penny was getting defensive.

Sheldon furrowed his brow." No, of course not, I just thought it would be enjoyable… I could have a study buddy." Sheldon said. He gave a little smile, his way of lightening the mood.

Penny narrowed her eyes at him before she sighed and smiled. "What classes would I be taking?" She asked as she scooted closer to him.

"Well anything you want to, it's all online," Sheldon said as he set his food down and picked up his laptop. He set it in his lap and typed something in. "A creative writing class perhaps?"

Penny leaned her head against his arm, "Tell me more," Penny whispered.

Sheldon started to talk about the classes, potential ones she could take and how many hours his courses would take.

Penny listened to everything he said, enjoying the soothing sound of his voice.

* * *

Penny had enrolled in some creative writing classes and Sheldon enrolled in his teaching certificate classes. Her classes didn't start for another week, so Sheldon held off on his classes.

What he hadn't expected, was that Howard had already sent his resume to the principle. He'd gotten the call for an interview the following Wednesday. He explained his trying to obtain the teaching certificate, but she wanted to interview him right away.

Which is why, that Thursday, Sheldon found himself standing in front of a three story brick building. It was on the newer side, it wasn't a massive school. There were kids playing in the fenced in playground. He took a deep breath and walked up the steps.

Inside, the smell reminded him of when he was little and going to school. A memory came to him as he walked past the lockers lining the hall. They were green and blue. It was a weird feeling that washed over him, but he also felt some excitement over it all.

He found the main faculty office and walked through. There were chairs lined up next to the door and a reception desk with a woman smiling as she talked on the phone. He stepped closer.

She looked over at him and said something on the line before she hung up. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper… I'm here for an interview." Sheldon said.

The woman looked him over and then she motioned to the chairs. "Have a seat, honey, Mrs. Chen will see you in a moment."

Sheldon glanced at the chair and pulled a handkerchief from his inside blazer pocket. He wiped the chair off before sitting down.

He sat there for a few minutes, the clicking of a keyboard and the sound of the filter on the large fish tank making it not that awkwardly quiet.

His mind was running a thousand miles a minute; he was trying to remember not to be condescending, to smile-no, not like that… to be himself.

Penny had packed his lunch-peanut butter and jelly with the crusts cut off. He had ignored Leonard's scoff at the child-like lunch. He was wearing his best clothes-his tweed jacket, blue shirt, black tie, dress pants. He tapped his foot on the floor.

The receptionist peaked over at him. she was a kind looking woman, dark skin, kind of plump. "Do you want some water or coffee?" she asked him.

It took Sheldon a second to realize that she was talking to him. "Oh, no, thank you." Sheldon said, and then he was back to sitting straight in the chair and holding his messenger bag.

"May I ask what kind of doctor you are?" The receptionist asked after another long moment of silence.

"I am a theoretical physicist." Sheldon said.

"Oh, my son is going to college and he'll be graduating with a degree in Astrophysics next summer," she said with a smile.

Sheldon stood and walked to the reception desk. "Oh, really, what's his plan after that?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"NASA, he'll take the test after he graduates," she said proudly.

"Oh, I have a friend who went up in the International Space Station and another who is an Astrophysicist." Sheldon said.

"Oh! What are you doing getting a job here?" She asked, confused.

"Looking for something different." Sheldon replied.

"I hear that, sometimes we just need a change in our life." She nodded as she spoke. "I'm Cynthia, by the way." She reached her hand out.

Sheldon took her hand. "Nice to meet you." He replied. "I'm a little nervous, if I'm being honest. I haven't had to apply for a job… ever."

Cynthia nodded. "Trust fund baby? No offence."

Sheldon shook his head. "No… grew up in a trailer park in Texas. I have an IQ of 187. It's the only thing that got me out of there." He said it quickly.

Cynthia's eyes went wide. She privately realized it was probably why he was a little awkward and twitchy. "This interview will be a piece of cake for you, hun.".

Sheldon shrugged, he honestly didn't know.

Cynthia's desk phone beeped and she picked it up. She nodded and hung up. "Looks like Mrs. Chen will see you now." She gave him an encouraging smile and Sheldon nervously swallowed before making his way towards the Vice Principal's office.

He turned the doorknob and peaked in.

"Come in, Dr. Cooper." The woman behind the desk said.

Sheldon nodded and entered the office. It was nicely decorated, simple but cozy feeling. He shut the door and walked to her desk.

Mrs. Chen stood up and reached out her hand.

Sheldon shook it quickly.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cooper, Howard has told me a bit about you." She said with a smile as she sat down.

Sheldon sat down across from her; he furrowed his brow, suddenly worried. But he shook it off. "Thank you for giving me this interview."

"Of course. I took one look at your very impressive resume and had to at least see you for myself," Mrs. Chen said.

Sheldon felt relieved. This was a better, opposite experience than when he had sat down across from Gablehauser almost two weeks ago.

"I wanted to start this by saying that you're pretty much overqualified to work here. In fact I'm shocked that a man of your stature isn't trying to be a teacher or professor at a much more prestigious school." Mrs. Chen looked through the file she had on Sheldon.

Sheldon wasn't sure how to take that. "Circumstances beyond my control have prevented me from pursuing such positions." He looked down for a moment.

"Don't get me wrong; I would love to hire you, I just feel like this wouldn't be your speed." Mrs. Chen said. "Small kids are very different than college age students or other scientists." She stated.

Sheldon was feeling like he should cut the interview short, leave while he still could. Then he thought of his sandwich that Penny so lovingly made for him. He looked up the vice principal. "I can assure you that teaching younger children isn't below me. If I can get them interested in the sciences, or even math at a young age, well, I feel like that's more important than trying to prove something to another scientist."

Sheldon sat up straighter, feeling more confident. "Maybe one of those kids out there is the next Nobel Laureate." Sheldon motioned to just outside the window that overlooked the playground.

Mrs. Chen furrowed her brow as she looked out the window. Sheldon looked over and saw a little kid eating some mud.

"Maybe not that child. Or it could be that child!" Sheldon looked back at Mrs. Chen. "Give me at least a week."

Mrs. Chen nodded. "Okay. I need a sub next week anyway. You won't be making what you did at Caltech… but benefits are good and the lunches here are pretty decent," she said with a welcoming smile. "And when you get your teaching certificate, and if next week goes well… I think I'd like to hire you." She added on

Sheldon smiled back. "Oh, thank you!" Sheldon stood up. He reached and took her hand again as she stood up as well. He shook it vigorously.

"Okay, meet me here at 7:30 tomorrow morning, I'll give you a tour, introduce you to a few people and show you your classroom."

Sheldon gave her a nod and started to leave. "Thank you again," Sheldon called over his shoulder.

He closed her office door and looked at the Cynthia, who seemed to be waiting. "Well?" she finally asked.

"Oh! I got the job!" He exclaimed. "well sort of. But I'll be subbing tomorrow." He said with a small smile.

Cynthia lifted her fist to him and he put his hand around it and shook. "I'll be here tomorrow. See you later!" Sheldon said as he quickly walked away. A little hope in his step.

Cynthia was amused. Mrs. Chen stepped out of her office and glanced at her. "What do you think of him?" she asked.

"He seems a little odd." Cynthia pointed out.

Mrs. Chen smiled. "He'll fit it in perfectly here."

Cynthia nodded and laughed, thinking that Sheldon was going to be very happy at his new job.

* * *

Sheldon was sitting on the front steps of the school, eating his sandwich. He'd been deep in thought for a while; he was pondering how different his life would be. This was such a dramatic change, but he supposed it was a good one.

The school was only 6 blocks from his apartment so he could walk there. He wondered how Penny would feel about him not making as much money. Although he had enough saved up that he didn't have to worry about bills or rent for a while, it still niggled at the back of his head.

Suddenly, a pair of red heels and shapely calves were in his line of sight as he stared at the sidewalk in thought.

Sheldon looked up, confused. "Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked.

Penny was smiling. "Well, I thought that we should celebrate my boyfriend getting a new job!" Penny said, getting excited.

Sheldon stood up and dusted himself off. "I told you over the text that it wasn't a sure thing and it's only for a week.

Penny was still smiling, "And you're acting like its nothing!? This is amazing! I'm so proud of you." Penny leaned up to peck his lips.

Sheldon was blushing. He stuffed his hands in his pants pocket and looked at the ground. "You helped me, you know." Sheldon said when he finally looked at Penny and met her eyes.

Penny was confused.

"It was the peanut butter sandwich," he admitted.

"I'm not following, sweetie," Penny had a bemused look on her face.

"I started to feel like I couldn't do this… I've been feeling very inadequate in my career, clearly, and then I remembered the sandwich you made me and the things you've said to encourage me." Sheldon stepped closer to her so he could kiss her forehead.

Penny smiled warmly at him. He was so sweet when he wanted to be. "You ready to party tonight? This party turned from a going away into a new job party!"

Sheldon nodded, "I suppose that would suffice. I guess I'm expected to celebrate via societal norms." Sheldon shrugged before he picked up his messenger bag.

Penny laughed and shook her head. He was so weird. She loved it.

* * *

The party was held at a local bar. Penny invited a couple girls from work who had met Sheldon before, Susan and Clara. Howard and Bernadette were present; Stuart and Kripke showed up a little later. they were all awaiting Raj and Emily's arrival.

Sheldon sat at the table with a beer in hand, taking slow sips. He had figured he could handle beer, as long as he drank it slowly… and only had one. Penny was next to him laughing and talking with her work friends and Bernadette.

"So… are you giving up physics all together?" Stuart asked over the loud music and voices of the packed bar.

Sheldon shook his head. "No, I could never give that up… I plan on continuing my research, only independently." Sheldon leaned over so he could be heard.

Howard leaned over to listen in. "I think that's a good idea… if you ask me, Caltech has been holding you back. I mean it's a great place, don't get me wrong… but…" Howard was trying to find the words.

"He means to say that they treat you like shit, Sheldon." Bernadette said suddenly. She had already drunk a couple glasses of something. She was far past chill.

Sheldon furrowed his brow. He thought about that for a moment. "Well, I suppose they haven't been the most gracious of hosts." Sheldon didn't like to think about how he had been treated; now he was worried about new people. A new job, would he be treated the same? Would people find faults in him because he was… himself?

"Stop overthinking, honey." Penny's voice was in his ear, she was leaning into him. "Wherever you end up working, they'll love you," she whispered.

Sheldon glanced at her by his side. Penny's hand was on his bicep and she was talking to her friends again.

Sheldon looked around the table; everyone was laughing and talking, enjoying themselves. His eyes caught Raj and Emily walking in and the table erupted in greetings as the couple approached them.

Sheldon relaxed a little bit, he finally let himself grin and take a deep breath.

* * *

They entered his bedroom; Penny was close behind him, giggling. "I do believe that you consumed more alcohol then you should have tonight," Sheldon was using his teacher voice as he searched around his room for something.

Penny watched him and giggled again. She shut his door and snuck up behind him. "You know, I didn't actually want that book… it was just an excuse so that our friends wouldn't want to stay longer." Penny said as she ran her hand up his back.

Sheldon spun around. "Why would you want to send them away?" Sheldon asked, puzzled.

"I wanted to keep celebrating with just you," Penny stepped up to him and pulled on his slightly loosened tie. "You look so sexy in your tie." Penny purred.

Sheldon arched an eyebrow. "Penny…" he warned.

"Yes… Doctor?" Penny asked as she rubbed her hands up his chest.

Sheldon yelped when she shoved him back onto the bed. He sat there and Penny was quick to crawl into his lap, her legs falling on either side of his.

"Penny, you're drunk. I don't think…"

Her lips were on his and he let out a deep breath, his hands were on her hips and her back holding her close and her fingers were in his hair.

Sheldon slowly fell back on his bed their lips locked. And then Penny sat up, her hands on his chest. He left his hands her thighs as she started to undo his tie and then unbutton his shirt. She made a little happy noise when she discovered that he wasn't wearing an undershirt.

She ran her fingers through his sparse chest hair-counterclockwise-and she swore he made a low growling sound. Penny leaned forward and kissed his lips again.

And then his bedroom door opened.

Penny leapt off Sheldon and onto his bed and Sheldon sat up quickly; he put a protective hand on her leg and put himself between the door and her.

They found Leonard standing there.

"Oh! I didn't think you were home…" Leonard said. Hurt flashed over his face as he took in Penny and Sheldon's disheveled appearance.

Sheldon was confused. "You go in my room when I'm not home?" Sheldon started to stand up and Penny kept him from doing so by grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't." Penny pled. She was also glaring daggers at Leonard.

"Leonard, did you find the condoms?" A female voice asked from Leonard's room.

Sheldon and Penny were confused. "Do you have Miss Jensen in your bedroom?" Sheldon asked accusingly.

Leonard was mortified; "it's not what…" he tried to lamely explain but gave up as Penny's glare turned to complete anger.

Penny looked pissed. "Really, Leonard?!" she shouted. She stood up and grabbed her heels that she had kicked off and pushed past Leonard and left Sheldon's room.

Sheldon stood up and quickly went after her, he stopped in the doorway and turned back and motioned for Leonard to leave his room. Leonard did as he was told and Sheldon shut the door.

Penny was in the living room looking annoyed. "Are you coming, Sheldon?" she snapped.

Sheldon was again confused, "Oh… I thought you were mad at me," he said as he walked up to her.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Penny asked before she turned to the front door.

Sheldon shook his head. He really didn't know. But he followed her out of his apartment and into hers.

They wound up in her bedroom, only he was sitting on the edge of her bed, still rumpled and confused. And Penny was pacing back and forth with Sheldon's eyes following her

"I'm not mad that he's with Alex… I'm mad that he keeps trying to get me back… while simultaneously sleeping with other woman? What logic is that?!" Penny shouted.

She had pushed her skirt off and was undoing her blouse, it joined her other clothes on the floor and then her stockings were off as she paced around.

Sheldon's eyes were watching her the whole time, he was overwhelmed because she was clearly upset and still a little drunk and he was in her room and he felt frustrated. The kind that bothered him because it made him want to reach out and touch Penny.

Penny went to her closet and pulled out an oversized superman t-shirt, she tossed it on the bed and then her bra came off as she walked around grumbling.

Sheldon's eyes were wide at the sight, he thought he should look away but she was his girlfriend so he was allowed to look. So he watched her walk around her bedroom in only a pair of her tiny panties. He swallowed hard, his eyes not staying above her neck.

"The nerve of him!" Penny said as she walked into the bathroom and got her toothbrush. She brushed very quickly before she walked back out and walked to bed; she grabbed the t-shirt and pulled it on.

"Damn it… I shouldn't let him get to me like this, but he's so… just ugh!" Penny let out a sigh to try to calm down. She pulled Sheldon's tie off him and then she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He let her. She was standing right in front of him, her knees between his as he sat on the bed.

"Why can't he just relax… we're over and it was his fault… he's so damn possessive." Penny said as she tossed his tie and jacket onto her floor. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders. "Don't you agree?" Penny asked, getting a little distracted by Sheldon's suddenly very bare chest.

Sheldon had been staring wide eyed up at her the whole time. "What?" He finally asked.

Penny furrowed her brow, and then she remembered the last 10 minutes. "Oh, no, sweetie! I'm sorry!" Penny laughed a little at the still very bewildered look on his face. "I must have traumatized you… taking all my clothes off." Penny said with a sigh.

Sheldon was finally able to get his brain back. "No, I wasn't traumatized… definitely not traumatized," Sheldon said as he dropped his gaze to her legs that peaked out from under her oversized shirt.

Penny had been so lost in her rage towards Leonard that she had forgotten that this was Sheldon. She felt a little disappointed as she realized that she wouldn't be getting any tonight… she needed it. A terrifying thought crossed her mind of him never being ready for that.

Then Penny felt his hands on her hips. "Are you okay?" he asked.

His eyes were wide, big and blue; he had a cute earnest and shy look on his face. Penny nodded and ran her fingers through his hair before she moved to get into bed.

Sheldon stood up and started to unzip his pants, he stopped when he realized that Penny was watching him. "Don't look." He said, embarrassed.

Penny rolled her eyes but smirked and rolled onto her side. She soon felt the bed dip in and Sheldon slide in behind her. He rested his arm around her waist. His hot breath hitting the back of her neck.

"Are you shirtless?" Penny asked.

"And pant-less… you've given me no choice." Sheldon yawned around his words and pulled her closer to his chest.

Penny smiled happily.

"I love you, Sheldon." Penny whispered into the dark.

"I love you too, Penny." Sheldon replied in a sleepy voice.

Penny's heart was racing. And the world didn't implode. Sheldon didn't run back to his apartment. She didn't have a nervous breakdown.

She fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

Penny was looking at her computer screen; her mind was not on work. It was on what had happened last night. The words they exchanged with ease. She couldn't help but smile. A light knock to her door got her attention. She looked up and had to force herself not to roll her eyes.

It was Steve. He was a few years older than she was, had specks of gray in his hair and a neat, full beard. He was handsome by most people's standards. However, personality wise, she wished he didn't work with her.

"Drinks later?" he asked casually.

"No, Steve, I have a boyfriend." Penny replied after she checked the time and realized she had to leave. She stood up to gather her things.

"Just drinks. Come on, Penny," he prodded.

Penny sighed. "Steve, I'm having dinner with my boyfriend tonight, okay?"

Steve sighed. "What do you even see in that guy?" He asked, confused.

Penny looked at him annoyed. "None of your business," Penny said firmly.

Steve smirked. "So I looked him up online, you know, curious. He's pretty damn smart… but I also checked him out on YouTube." He chuckled.

"Steve. Shut up." Penny finally said before she turned to leave.

"Oh, come on… that man cannot hold his liquor." He chuckled. "So come on, have a drink tonight with a real man."

Penny turned to him. "I am, I'll be drinking Mountain Dew and eating Chinese food while we play vintage video games." Penny said. She never thought the night would make her excited and happy. "With my boyfriend," she said with an arched eyebrow.

Steve smirked. "You'll change your mind… they're putting us on a project together." He chuckled and sauntered off.

Penny shut her eyes and shook her head. "Fuck," she muttered.

* * *

Penny walked up the stairs tired and a little annoyed. She was hungry and wanted to just sit and eat quietly. She could hear the boys in 4A. She debated on going over; she could smell the Chinese food.

4A's door opened and Sheldon stepped out. She was having hard time not seeing him in superhero hero shirts these past few days; he was still wearing his dress shirt and tie from today; he'd gone to the school to be shown around.

"Penny, are you all right?" He asked as he walked quickly to stand in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm tired and hungry." Penny murmured into his chest.

"Well, get changed and come over. I have your Chinese food ready, we're playing Mario Cart… but Raj wants to play Donkey Kong next." Sheldon said as he rubbed her back.

Penny wanted to cry, he was so sweet. "Okay, Moonpie, give me 10 minutes." Penny whispered.

Sheldon let her go and watched her until she had disappeared into her apartment.

Penny sighed and she undressed from work and changed into comfortable clothes. She locked up her place and walked across the hall, the door was open slightly and she walked in, shutting it behind her.

She saw Sheldon in the kitchen waiting for her food to reheat in the microwave, he hadn't seen her yet. Raj and Howard were smack talking each other as they played Mario Cart. She was a little surprised to see Kripke and Stuart there as well, also playing the game.

She sat in the middle cushion and watched the boys play. They still hadn't noticed her yet. She smiled at them and their antics.

Then Sheldon sat next to her. He handed her a plate of food and set a water bottle on the coffee table. She smiled and breathed in the food. Then Sheldon planted a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before he leaned forward to grab the controller Kripke had tossed aside.

"Gentlemen, prepare to be trounced." Sheldon said with a smirk and all the guys groaned.

Penny laughed slightly before she dug into her food.

* * *

 _ **A/N: so…. Worth the wait? Sorry for the delay loves. Holidays and dog sitting and there was a lot going on. Hopefully this was worth the wait?**_

 _ **I wanted to point out a couple things, I realize the whole teaching thing may be kinda a stretch… at least with him being allowed to teach kids… next chapter though; we'll go over his first day at the school. Also, next chapter will be more Penny ... Penny and Sheldon as study-buddies... c'mon, that's cute.  
**_

 _ **I feel like I'm bad at OC's... but whatever.**_

 _ **also! I am open for any legit critiques... i am not above going back and fixing something. (like the whole teaching cert thing.)**_

 _ **I hope everyone has been having a good holiday season. And if I don't see ya before the year is up: Happy New Year!**_

 _ **(There may be two really late Christmas themed fics coming up.)**_

 _ **BLOWN AWAY BY ALL WHO LOVE THIS BTW!**_

 _ **And you all know the drill! Drop me a review and I really hope you enjoyed this!**_

 _ **Peace!**_

 _ **(mad props to my BETA**_ _Lizwontcry_ _ **! Thank you dear!)**_


End file.
